Reuniendo a Mi familia una vez más
by Yuuka-90
Summary: Amanecer,El escudo de Bella cae,los vulturi mataron atodos,dejando solo a Bella,quien gracias a la voluntad de una Diosa,viaja un siglo en el pasado,en busca de su familia, encontrandose a un Edward humano en 1918.La amara nuevas aventuras.nuevos enemigos
1. Capitulo 1: Oportunidad

**Capitulo 1:**

Me encontraba completamente sola, ahogándome en mi propio sufrimiento y a la vez tratando de consolarme y pensar una forma de cómo seguiría desde aquí?, pero no… como demonios podría sentirme bien y seguir adelante?. Si en cuestión de segundos, había perdido lo más importante, había perdido a las personas que más amo en este mundo, frente a mis ojos sin poder hacer nada, sin poder protegerlas. Un sollozo atormenta mi garganta y los ojos me arden como si fuera a derramar aquellas lagrimas que nunca caerán. Jamás pensé que sería de esta forma que experimentaría, una de las desventajas de ser un vampiro. Golpeándome a mí misma, desquitándome conmigo misma, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Si lo hubiese sido, habría sostenido el escudo un poco más, habría protegido un poco más antes que los Vulturis se retiraran definitivamente, así estaríamos todos a salvo y felices. Pero no tan solo el recuerdo de todo me atormenta y me hace tratar de protegerme de mi misma. escondiendo mi rostro entre mis rodillas abrazándolas con toda mi fuerza. Si hubiese sido más fuerte aun tendría a mi Edward, a mi Alice, a todos… a mi familia.

Lo único que puedo hacer es lamentarme y sollozar sin lágrimas, como odio mi incapacidad de no poder llorar en estos momentos. Sollozo nuevamente, aun sintiendo el olor a cenizas en el aire, ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde…

**Flash ****back**

La llegada, Alice con Nahuel explicando la situación en la que nos encontrábamos ahora, después de verificar la existencia de otros seres como la de mi hija.

Aro asintió, su expresión era solemne. Y luego se volteó a su guardia con una calurosa sonrisa.

"Queridos," los llamó. "No pelearemos hoy."

La guardia asintió al unísono y se levantaron de su posición de listo. La niebla se disipo rápidamente, pero mantuve mi escudo en su lugar. Tal vez esto era un nuevo truco. Pero este se sentía algo extraño, no sé porque pero me entro una angustia, así que analicé sus expresiones mientras Aro se volteaba hacia nosotros. Su cara era tan benigna como siempre, pero no la de antes. Sentí una extraña carencia de expresión detrás de sus facciones. Como si su maquinación hubiese terminado. Caius estaba claramente enfurecido, pero su rabia era interna ahora; estaba resignado. Marcus miró… _aburrido_; realmente no había otra palabra para ello. La guardia estaba impávida y disciplinada nuevamente; no había individuos entre ellos, solo el todo. Ellos estaban en formación, listos para partir. Los testigo de los Vulturi estaban aun cautelosos; unos tras otros, ellos partieron, esparciéndose en el bosque. Mientras su número disminuía, los restantes aceleraron. Pronto todos se habían ido.

Aro levantó sus manos hacia nosotros, casi disculpándose. Detrás de él, la mayor parte de la guardia, junto con Caius, Marcus, y las silenciosas, misteriosas esposas, estaban rápidamente dispersándose, con formación precisa nuevamente. Solo los tres que parecían ser su guardia personal se mantuvieron con él.

"Estoy tan contento de que esto se pudo resolver sin violencia," dijo dulcemente. "Mi amigo, Carlisle – ¡que contento estoy de llamarte amigo de nuevo! Espero que no haya resentimientos. Sé que entiendes la estricta carga que nuestro deber pone en nuestros hombros."

"Vete en paz, Aro," dijo Carlisle duramente. "Por favor recuerda que aun tenemos nuestro anonimato de proteger aquí, y controla a tu guardia de cazar en esta región."

"Por supuesto, Carlisle," Aro le aseguró. "Lamento haberme ganado tu desaprobación, mi querido amigo. Tal vez, con el tiempo, me perdones."

"Tal vez, con el tiempo, si pruebas ser nuestro amigo nuevamente."

Aro dobló su cabeza, la imagen del remordimiento, y derivó hacia atrás por un momento antes de girarse. Miramos en silencio como los cuatro últimos Volturi desaparecieron en los árboles.

Estaba todo muy tranquilo. No solté mi escudo, pero sostenerlo ya me era imposible.

"¿Realmente todo terminó?" le susurré a Edward.

Su sonrisa era enorme. "Si. Se dieron por vencido. Como todos los matones, son cobardes bajo toda esa arrogancia." Se rió.

Alice se rió con él. "En serio, gente. Ellos no volverán. Todos se pueden relajar ahora."

Había otro golpe de silencio. Y baje mi escudo de todos, ya que me era imposible seguirlo manteniendo un poco más, pero solo eso basto para verlos a todos inmóviles en el piso, mire a Edward y me horrorizo lo que vi.

Estaba tendido en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-"¡Edward!" – me alarme, era Jane, trate de levantar mi escudo pero no pasaba nada.

-``Isabella, Isabella, querida`` –de pronto escuche la voz de Aro mofándose, y en cuestión de segundos vi a toda la guardia completa enfrente de nosotras, siendo yo la única de pie -. ``De verdad creyeron que nos iríamos, así como así?`` –pregunto burlón

-``A-ro`` -. Mi Edward articulo con dificultad, después de todo era el único que era consciente de todo, puesto que todos estaban bajo el control de Alec.

-``Es que de verdad, creyeron que los gran Vulturis se rendirían de esa manera por un grupo de ingenuos?`` –prosigue con calma -. ``Fue muy descuidado de tu parte joven Edward, eso arriesgara la vida de su familia y amigos`` –dice acercándose a nosotros.

Yo ni siquiera podía moverme, toda mi fuerza la había utilizado en el escudo, el cual no soy capaz de sostener nuevamente. Solo me queda pelear con lo que me queda. Decidida me coloco en posición de ataque protegiendo a Edward.

-``Be-lla, no!`` este

-``Que tierno, pero no servirá si ni siquiera puedes levantar tu escudo`` –me acecha Demetri, tomándome con la guardia baja, agarrándome del cuello y lanzándome a volar contra los arboles.

Todo lo demás paso muy rápido, estaba atontada, el impacto me desoriento y el desenfreno comenzaba a desesperarme preparándome para el ataque, cuando escuche gritos, corro lo más fuerte que puedo para llegar, a la escena que me esperaba. Los Vulturí habían encendido grandes hogueras, y me horrorizo lo que vi, ya había cuerpos adentro gritando en agonía, mis sentidos no eran tan rápido para calcular quienes faltaban solo busque con mi mirada a mi familia y a Edward.

-``¡Edward!`` -grito con desesperación esperando que me responda.

-``Bella…`` mi Edward se encontraba tan débil, por culpa de los efectos de Jane, sostenido en los brazos de Felix, quien sonreía con arrogancia, burlándose de nosotros.

-``Be-lla, no vengas!`` –me dice angustiado, pero yo ya corría hacia a él y de un solo manotazo trato de quitárselo, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Demetri, me agarro por la espalda, sosteniéndome las manos, haciendo con fuerza que me hincara, obligándome a mirar la escena que se me presenciaba en frente de mis ojos.

-``¡Maldito!`` –digo tragando mi veneno

-``Tranquila Isabella, ahora veras de lo que somos capaces cuando no cumplen con las normas`` -. Dice Aro apareciendo enfrente de mí con una sonrisa.

-``Por favor… no`` -suplique agachando mi cabeza -.``Hare cualquier cosa, pero por favor te suplico, no sigas`` -Solloce mirando como tomaban a Rose y a Esme del brazo y las lanzaban al fuego -.``¡no por favor!`` –grite, pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo único que pude hacer era rezar, que si de verdad existe un Dios que se apiadara de nosotros. -. ``Hare cualquier cosa, por favor… ¡Parad!`` -pedía desesperada bajando mi mirada, y tratando de buscar a Edward.

-¡No, ya no hay nada que me interese`` -dice tomándome por mi barbilla para hacer que lo mire, sonreír con malicia. -`` aunque quizás allá algo``

-``¿Qué cosa? Lo hare… -digo esperanzada, ahora cualquier cosa por salvar a Edward, soy una egoísta pero él es lo más importante ahora que sé que mi hija esta a una distancia considerable a salvo con Jacob.

-``No Bella``-no me había dado cuenta que Edward se había librado de Felix y venia en mi auxilio, yendo contra Aro. Pero de un solo golpe de Jane, cayó al suelo.

-``¡Edward!`` -grite tratando de soltarme del agarre de Demetri.

-``Amo`` -le llamo Jane, ignorando los quejidos de mi esposo y mis gritos, a Aro.

-``Hazlo``-. Fue lo único que respondió esté con cara de cansancio soltando un suspiro.

Pero solo eso basto para ver como a mi esposo gritara con más de dolor cuando, Jane tomo sus brazos, ejerciendo más presión. Escuchándose así un ruido que no supe lo que era cuando vi como sus brazos ya no estaba unidos a su cuerpo. La cara de Edward se había desfigurado por el dolor, pero Jane lo estaba disfrutando, sonriendo cuando los lanzo al fuego. Y yo no podía emitir sonido alguno, por el asombro ni siquiera podía cerrar mi boca, estaba temblando de miedo, no por mi si no por él, cuando vi como caminaba Jane de regreso para tomar sus piernas y arrancarlas sin mucho esfuerzo.

-``¡Edward, no, por favor no!``- decía desesperada cuando vi a Jane de vuelta tomando lo que quedaba de mi Edward, tomándole por el cuello, sonriéndole en la cara. No me di cuenta hasta que me vi enfrente de la hoguera con la cabeza de Edward en mis brazos, llorando.

-``No llores``-dice el con su voz aterciopelada, mirándome con tristeza, pero yo ya estaba hipando entre los sollozos -.``me basta morir si sé que tu y mi hija estarán bien``-dice el dándome una sonrisa, haciendo que yo le acaricie sus cabellos cobrizos que tanto amo.

-``Te amo`` -fue lo único que logre decir entre mi llanto.

-`` tú eres mi vida Isabella, y me has hecho el hombre más feliz en este mundo por el poco tiempo que pase a tu lado y prométeme que seguirás con vida después de esto, tienes que hacerlo por nosotros y nuestra hija``-

-``No, no me pidas eso, un mundo sin ti no es nada``- niego con mi cabeza desesperada, pero solo logro que él me mire angustiado.

- Bella, solo recuerda que siempre te amare, y si tuviera alguna oportunidad de vivir, me enamoraría nuevamente de ti, no importa dónde, ni cuándo tu eres la dueña de mi corazón y mi alma, mi hermosa Bella, te amare por el resto de la eternidad –dice lo ultimo cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

-``No Edward, no me dejes`` - le pido con desesperación, pero él ya me había dejado. Lo único que hice fue contemplar su rostro en silencio viendo como pareciera que estuviese durmiendo con una sonrisa su rostro, parecía un ángel. El ángel que siempre creí que era, él que dio su vida por mi pensé. De pronto sentí una presencia acercándose a mí y sabia quien era.

-``Dijiste que había algo`` –grite desesperada con mi sufrimiento, hacia Aro.

-``Lo dije, pero me refería a que serias la única que quedaría, para comprobar que los Vulturis son los más fuerte`` -me dijo con vehemencia, fingiendo un poco de pena por la situación-.``Es por eso que tu castigo será diferente, vivirás la eternidad lamentándote y culpándote por no ser capaz de salvar a tu ``familia``. Después de todo esta situación fue tu culpa -dijo articulo lo ultimo con burla, gruñí quería matarlo, despedazarlo, pero los poderes de Alec me afectaban ya que no tenía ni mi escudo puesto.

-``Tenia pensando hacerte parte de mi guardia, pero como veo tu escudo no es tan efectivo, así que creo que este es el adiós`` -decía limpiándose la capa -.``ojala nos veamos en un futuro, aunque eso no será posible, en fin`` -continuaba mofándose, pero ahora parecía cansado ordenándole a la guardia retirarse.

Los vi pasar uno por uno cerca de mí, pero ya no podía hacer nada más que lamentarme y sollozar, empuñando mis manos en un pedazo de tela con la esencia de mí esposo. Podía sentir como aquellas emociones que sentí una vez siendo humana experimente volvían a mí, aprisionando mi pecho y con ello mi garganta. Acababa de perder a mi Edward y ahora el no volvería diciendo que me había mentido por mi bien, sino que no lo volvería a ver jamás, solo ese pensamiento me mataba lentamente, no lo volvería a oír decirme ``te amo``, o sentir su aroma, ni sus caricias. Tome el pedazo de tela y me permití inundar mis sentidos con su esencia, para tratar ahogar mis emociones, y eso me hizo recordar a Jasper y a Alice. Los había arrastrado a la misma suerte y a todos los demás que quisieron ayudarnos, los había perdido a todos, a toda mi familia. Y con ese último pensamiento me encerré nuevamente en mi mente, en aquella pradera que se había convertido en un campo de cenizas y de muerte, convirtiéndome en la única sobreviviente.

**Fin del Flash ****back**

No sabía cuántos días habían pasado, solo sé que me encontraba en lo más profundo escondiéndome sin tener ganas de salir, ni de vivir ya no tenía nada por lo cual hacerlo. Después de todo, Renesmee tenía a Jacob con ella así que estaría a salvo, él la protegería para la eternidad. Así que podría hundirme en mi miseria, abrazándome a mí misma, aferrando mis piernas con fuerza y mecerme en silencio. Hasta que sentir una presencia de la nada, cansada me puse en posición de ataque mostrando mis colmillos, pero me sorprendió lo que vi, era la mujer hermosa que alguna vez allá visto, mucho más que Rosalie o Tanya.

La mujer estaba apoyada en el árbol mirándome. Llevaba un vestido blanco con flecos adornado con los mismos símbolos que había visto alguna vez en un libro de pequeña, adornaban su cuerpo. Era increíblemente bella, con un pelo largo y liso, tan negro que parecía como si tuviera resplandores azules y púrpuras como las alas de un cuervo. Sus labios generosos se curvaron hacia arriba cuando habló, llenando el aire con su voz.

Deje mi posición de caza y la mire atontada.

-``¿Quién eres?``-me aventure a preguntar, la mujer solo me sonrió con pena.

-``Soy conocida por muchos nombres… La Mujer Cambiante, Gaea, A'akuluujjusi, Kuan Yin, la Abuela Araña, e incluso el Amanecer…``- A medida que pronunciaba cada nombre su rostro se transformaba, mareándome con su poder. Debió de darse cuenta, ya que se detuvo y me mostró su bella sonrisa de nuevo, haciendo volver su rostro a la mujer que había visto al principio.

-``Pero tú, Bella, puedes llamarme por el nombre con el cuan se me conoce hoy en tu mundo, Nyx``- ni siquiera me cuestione como sabia mi nombre, no me importo, en todo caso, sino que me llamo la atención su nombre recuerdo haberlo escuchado alguna vez cuando era pequeña.

-``Nyx…``-Mi voz apenas superaba su susurro-. ``¿La diosa vampiresa, del cuento de la novata Zoey?``

-``así es, pero creo que los humanos han mal interpretado mi existencia y la han tomado para su literatura, pero bueno…``-argumento divertida por la situación -.``he venido con la intención de darte una oportunidad hija``-dijo con pena, dándome una mirada de arrepentimiento -.``vi todo lo sucedido y… no podía quedarme así como así, viendo a mis hijos en lo que se habían convertidos, por eso quiero saber que tanto estas dispuesta a arriesgar para tener a tu familia y amigos de vuelta?`` – me pregunto seria, yo ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo dos veces ya sabía mi respuesta.

-``Seria capaz de todo``-dije con firmeza y segura de mi misma.

-``Estarías dispuesta a viajar al pasado y cambiarlo para estar otra vez con tu Edward, sin importar que él sea, el humano esta vez? –pregunto divertida, viendo mi expresión, no me importaba nada yo solo deseaba verlo una vez más no importa lo que tenga que hacer, lo hare.

-``Creo haberlo dicho, hare lo que fuera, iría hasta al mismo infierno para hacerlo``

-``Bien solo eso basta, ahora te explicare en qué consiste, esta vez serás tu la que lo protegerá para que él llegue al momento donde es convertido por Carlisle una vez más``

**Continuara….**

**_Hola chicas, aca vengo un fic que lo venia pensando hace mucho, espero que les guste, me encantaría si alguna me dejara una sugerencia puesto que soy nueva en este ámbito y no me haría mal, saludos, por favor ayuden a esta humilde novata xD_**


	2. Capitulo 2: Tan radiante como el sol

**POV BELLA.**

**Capitulo 2: Tan radiante como el sol **

-``Estarías dispuesta a viajar al pasado y cambiarlo para estar otra vez con tu Edward, sin importar que él sea, el humano esta vez? –pregunto divertida, viendo mi expresión, no me importaba nada yo solo deseaba verlo una vez más, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, lo hare.

-``Creo haberlo dicho, hare lo que fuera, iría hasta al mismo infierno para hacerlo``

-``Bien solo eso basta, ahora te explicare en qué consiste todo esto, ya que esta vez serás tú la que lo protegerá hasta que él llegue al momento donde es convertido por Carlisle una vez más``

-``¿Cómo?``- la miro sin entender. Debió de haber visto la confusión en mi rostro, puesto que me da una mirada de compresión.

-``Bella, cielo… las cosas nunca debieron haber sido así, el final de tu historia era otro, pero por culpa de un ser… que rompió el cruce entre dimensiones todo se ha convertido en un caos, y ese ser que posee los poderes más atroces amenaza tu mundo y él mío, mezclado y confundiéndolo todo.`` -no sabía que decir, solo buscaba la manera de analizar lo que me estaba diciendo, pero me era imposible al ver su expresión llena de tristeza que me confirmo que todo era cierto.

-`` ¿Qué significa esto? No estoy entendiendo nada`` -la diosa Nyx, trata de sonreírme pero su rostro solo fue capaz de mostrarme una mueca.

-``Lo siento… tratare de ser más clara, mi niña``-se disculpa tomando mis manos, dándome un poco de su calor, sorprendiéndome como sus palabras me tranquilizaran como una madre a su niña.

-``Bella, todo esto no fue más que un error del destino, esto jamás debió de haber pasado tu historia era otra. Serias feliz para la eternidad``-dice acariciando mi cara con dulzura. Dándome una triste sonrisa -.`` pero él ser que se escapo de mi mundo no encontró más que divertido que arruinarlo todo, y ahora él se ha encaprichado contigo, mi niña… no sé cómo decirlo, pero él no permitirá tu felicidad con Edward.``- por un momento tu rostro me dio miedo, tanto así que sentí un escalofrió fluir por mi espalda hasta mi nunca, cuando vi su mirada tan llena de rabia.

-``Pero que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo y contigo, Nyx?`` -me aventuro a preguntar. Mientras ella sigue concentrada acariciando mi cabello, como si alejara mi dolor por unos momento, es verdad no me había dado cuenta, pero mientras ella está aquí conmigo he dejado de sentir ese agujero en mi pecho, es extraño. Es como si calmara todo en mí.

-``Estoy aquí porque te lo debo, si no hubiese sido por mi descuido, nada de esto hubiera pasado, por eso… he venido a concederte una oportunidad, de volver a tener a los Cullen a tu lado nuevamente.``-de pronto su rostro se puso serio y suelta mi cabello alejándose lo suficiente para mirarme por completo.

-``Pero Bella, la oportunidad que te doy te pondría en una situación complicada, hija. No solo tendrás que cuidar a Edward hasta que complete su cambio, sino que a todos los Cullen, puesto que Kaloma, el ser que nos acecha usara sus manipulaciones para acabar con toda esperanza que tengas``- el solo escuchar el nombre de esa criatura me pone nerviosa. Aunque otra emoción corre por mi cuerpo que me confunde. Era realmente extraño es como si una parte de mi conociera su nombre de tan solo escucharlo y me llamara.

-``No están solo eso, estoy segura de que él ya sabe que he contactado contigo y esté planeando algo, para tenerte…``-menciona con la mirada perdida

-``No me importa, solo dime que tengo que hacer y a donde ir?``-digo emocionada, sintiendo como un sin fin de sentimiento, que creí perdidos volvían a mí. No sé cual debió de haber sido mi apariencia, puesto que Nyx, solo suelta una risita, que sonaba como el canto de campanillas de cristal.

-``Tranquila, Bella… aun tienes que alistar todo para el viaje, no iras así?``-dice dándome una mirada de reproche, viendo mi atuendo. Ahora que me lo dice, debo dejar mucho que desear, pero que esperaba.

-``Pues que esperabas?``-le grito exaltada, logrando de que ella baje su mirada avergonzada, al igual que sus hermosos cabellos negros que cubrían su cara. Sintiéndome realmente mal conmigo misma. -``Lo siento``-susurro.

-``La que debería de disculparse soy yo, pero te lo digo porque, Bella. Es que acaso no has analizado nada, estarás en 1918 y necesitaras cosas para sobrevivir. Sé que eres un vampiro pero aun así, me entiendes?``-me reclama, haciéndome sentir ahora a mi avergonzada, como no había pensado en eso. -`` así que te espero aquí en 3 horas, para lo siguiente``-dice desapareciendo dejándome sorprendida, pensando si lo que acaba de pasar era real o fue otra más de mis ilusiones.

_``Lo es…``_ -siento una ráfaga de viento que me sopla en el oído con su esencia y voz un cálido susurro. ``- U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa`` (Hija)

Después del extraño encuentro con la Diosa Nyx, me dirigí a mi hogar, a la casa de color blanco de grande ventanales. Y aun estando en el patio podía sentir sus aromas y esencias dulzonas. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice y… mi Edward, todas y cada una de ellas, me llegaba al igual que lo última vez que vi sus rostros. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de mí, no podía pensar en eso, no ahora que podría hacer algo por tenerlos de vuelta. Así que firme y decidida me dirigí a la casa principal.

No me demore mucho, solo tome un bolso grande, metí ropa de todo tipo e interior también, tres abrigos, después de todo tendría que aparentar, dos botas y mis zapatillas (lo sé es mucho y no debería de llevarlas, pero es necesario, no soy nada sin ellas). No tome solo eso, sino también un par de fotografías de todos juntos y uno de mi esposo e hija. Me quede viéndola no sé cuánto tiempo, sonriendo mientras tocaba con mis dedos sus rostros, hasta que me di cuenta que ya era hora de nuestro encuentro, así que tome todo y partí a mi encuentro con la Diosa.

No paso mucho para llegar al lugar del encuentro, estoy tan emocionada que juraría que mis mejillas están sonrojadas de lo ansiosa que estaba, podría decir que hasta agitada esperando la llegada de la Diosa.

-``Veo que ya has venido Bella``-escucho una encantadora voz, junto con una cálida esencia y digo en mi mente es ``ella``.

-``Nyx``-digo inquieta, ella debió de haberse dado cuenta, porque me sonríe conmovida.

El rostro de la diosa se suavizó de nuevo y cuando habló su voz era como la de mi madre, salvo porque parecía hacer rociado sus palabras con el amor de todas las madres del mundo.

- ``Tienes que cree en ti misma, Bella. Y no lo olvides… que ahora en adelante estarás bajo mi manto. Te he marcado como uno de los míos. Siendo así la primera y verdadera U-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa v-hna-i Sv-no-yi… Hija de la Noche… en esta era. Eres especial. Acepta eso de ti misma y comenzarás a comprender que hay verdadero poder en tu singularidad, mi niña ya no tienes que culparte por lo inevitable. En tu interior se combinan la sangre mujeres sabias de mi mundo y el tuyo, así como la capacidad de observar y comprender el mundo moderno.`` - La diosa se puso de pie y caminó con gracilidad hacia mí, mientras su voz pintaba símbolos plateados de poder en el aire que nos rodeaba. Cuando llegó hasta mí, acariciando una de mis mejillas antes de coger mi cara en sus manos.

-``Bella, Hija de la Noche, te nombró mis ojos y oídos en el mundo actual y a dónde vas, un mundo en el que el bien y el mal luchan por encontrar el equilibrio-

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber ser tus ojos y tus oídos? Si yo no soy capaz de proteger a mis seres queridos``- Ella se limitó a sonreír con serenidad.

-``Eres mucho mayor de lo que indican los años, Isabella. Cree en ti misma y encontrarás la manera. Pero recuerda, la oscuridad no siempre es lo mismo que el mal, igual que la luz no siempre trae el bien.``- Entonces, la diosa Nyx, la antigua personificación de la Noche, se inclinó hacia delate y me besó e la frente. Y, por tercera vez en ese día, me sentí tranquila con su toque.

_``Bella te nombró mis ojos y oídos en el mundo actual y a dónde vas, por eso te concederé los poderes necesarios para que cumplas con tu misión. Serás bendecida con un fuerte escudo, mental como físico, y no es todo, tendrás la capacidad de mover las cosas con tu mente como también la de una fuerte percepción, para que alguna vez que los necesites protejas lo más preciado y me sientas contigo. Y eso no es todo, también la naturaleza… te regalara las virtudes necesarias, serás bendecida con los 5 elementos que vendrán en tu auxilio con tu llamado… `` -_con cada descripción que me daba, podía sentir como esas fuerzas venían a mí y nos hacíamos uno, haciéndome más fuerte, dándome el valor que necesitaba.

_``Buena suerte mi niña y recuerda escucha a tu corazón y harás lo correcto``- y después de eso me sentí desvanecer._

_Hermosa, ves la nube, la ves aparecer._

_Hermosa, ves la lluvia, la ves acercarse…_

Las palabras de una antigua canción flotaron en mi cabeza. Debía de estar soñando con mi familia con mi Edward, mi niña, con Charles y Renee también de nuevo. Me produjo una sensación de calidez, seguridad y felicidad, lo cual era especialmente agradable, dado que me había sentido tan mal últimamente… aunque no podía recordad con exactitud por qué. Hum. Qué raro. Me sentía tan bien, hasta que abrí mis ojos, encontrándome en un Chicago en lluvias, en medio de una muchedumbre de gente pasando, sino hubiese sido por mi olfato me encontraría totalmente desorientada. Mire a las personas que pasaban cerca de mí, que me miraba con asombro. Debió de haber sido, por mis ropas y equipaje o quizás por mi aparición repentina, aunque el pensamiento que más le acertó fue el de mi aspecto, pues como los caballeros me miraron desde embobados hasta con lujuria, solo basto eso para saber lo que en realidad pensaban y doy gracias a quien sea que este día sea nublado aquí. En ese momento sentí una calidez conocida que me susurraba en mi oído nuevamente acompañada con el viento.

_``Escucha a tu corazón y lo encontraras, mi niña`` -_Y eso alcanzo para hacerme recordar del porque me encontraba aquí.

_``Edward``- _Su solo nombre me inquieta. Cerré mis ojos ignorando a las mujeres de vestidos acampanados y hombres con sombreros de trajes bajo la lluvia, no me importaba mojarme o que me miraran como una loca (después de todo no me miraban como tal), para concentrarme en mi corazón, en mi otro yo… en mi otra mitad… mi Edward. Y en eso recordé sus palabras.

_``Bella, solo recuerda que siempre te amare, y si tuviera alguna oportunidad de volver a tu lado, me enamoraría nuevamente de ti, no importa dónde, ni cuándo tu eres la dueña de mi corazón y mi alma, mi hermosa Bella, te amare por el resto de la eternidad`` _-es solo recordar sus palabras hace que mi corazón se hunda, con su aterciopelada voz.

_``Solo espera un poco más, es cuestión de tiempo para que lo vuelvas a ver Isabella``_-escucho la voz de Nyx, calmándome. _``Solo un poco más``_ - no entendí lo que dijo hasta que escucho una voz un tanto parecida que hizo que mi muerto corazón volviera a vibrar, llamándome.

-``¿Disculpe Señorita, pero se encuentra bien?``-Oh Dios mío, no puedo ser… el dueño de esa voz, era imposible… el dueño de esa voz no era más que mi Edward. No podía salir de mi asombro, él estaba justo frente a mí, mirándome preocupado con sus perfectas cejas juntas por fruncir el seño al mirarme. -``Señorita, está Usted bien?``- iba a tocarme con su mano el rostro, lo cual era mala idea, porque se daría cuenta de mi piel fría y arruinaría todo. Aun saliendo mi asombro trate de articular palabra.

-``Si estoy bien, solo estoy algo perdida``-respondo mirando su rostro que no era tan diferente de cómo lo recuerdo. ¡Ahora él era humano!, tenía una piel no tan blanca, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el frio o eso me pareció, su cabello un poco más largo de cómo lo recordaba y un poco más oscuro, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus ojos de color verde esperanza, que siempre lo vi dorados. Eran hermosos y atrayentes, aunque de pronto un miedo me invadió al percibir su esencia que era casi la misma, solo que ahora podía sentir su sangre y el aroma dulzón, que me llamaba, pero no tenia sed, no podía tenerla, puesto que un sentimiento de cariño y amor invadió mi pecho.

-`` ¿Perdida?`` -me interroga confundido. Volviendo a juntar sus cejas por fruncir el ceño, al mirarme angustiado, como quisiera poder leer su mente para saber que estaba pensando. Por un momento me asusto cuando me observo mis ojos y vi un brillo en los de él. Debió de haber notado mis ojos de color dorados casi negros. Y frunció más el ceño. -``y viene usted sola? Bajo la lluvia, acaso no cuida de su salud``- volvió a cuestionarme. No sé porque pero me recordó a mi Edward protector, que me reñía por eso aun siendo un vampiro, no pude evitar sonreír y soltar una risita por su actitud. Mientras mi corazón gritaba ``era él, era él, es mi Edward.``

-``Disculpa, pero yo no encuentro gracioso que una joven señorita, vaya sola perdida en la cuidad, mientras llueve y sin paraguas y escolta``-pero solo hizo que me riera más fuerte viendo su rostro, frustrado por mi comportamiento pero no podía evitarlo estaba tan feliz, era él. Mi ataque de risa duro hasta ahí, puesto que sentí la presencia de alguien más llegar.

-``¿Edward?``- volteando así ha donde provenía la delicada voz. Era una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de Edward, con un vestido lila de lo más bello, que miraba a Edward y mí intercaladamente, deteniéndose en mi para mirarme de arriba abajo y darme una mirada confusa. No sé lo que haya visto en mi, pero me hizo sentir incomoda y temerosa como si supiera de verdad que era y quien era.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi si xD (lo sé suena tonto pero soy mi propia lectora, puesto que es muy distinto imaginarlo que escribirlo), en fin quiero darles las gracias a las personas que se molestaron en comentar en el primer capi, y pedirle a otras que ya tenga experiencia si podrían aconsejarme si me equivoco, por su puesto por favor dejen comentario y alguna sugerencia del fic. Saludos! Nos vemos en el siguiente que creo tenerlo el sábado. Kisses!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Duda

**POV Bella.**

**Capitulo 3:**

Todo había pasado tan rápido que no podía asimilar, que en cuestión de segundo el destino me había unido nuevamente a mi Edward, la única diferencia era que ahora nuestro encuentro había sido en las lejanas tierras de Chicago, en un tiempo remoto. Pero aun así el momento no perdía su encanto ni mágico ambiente formado, igual como la primera vez que cruce con su mirada que ahora eran un verde esperanza.

-``¿Disculpe Señorita, pero se encuentra bien?``-

-``Si estoy bien, solo estoy algo perdida``-balbuceo atontada, examinando su rostro con insistencia.

-`` ¿Perdida? y viene usted sola? Bajo la lluvia, acaso no cuida de su salud``- Su voz había perdido su tono melodiosa, pero seguía siendo tan atrayente para mí. Edward mentía cuando me dijo que la atracción sobrenatural era lo que me hacia permanecer a su lado cuando lo conocí. Después de todo siempre fue él, el dueño de mi corazón y el único que podía hacer mi corazón palpitar de excitación con su voz.

-``Disculpa, pero yo no encuentro gracioso que una joven señorita, vaya sola perdida en la cuidad, mientras llueve y sin paraguas y escolta``- el solo hecho de ver esa mueca de frustración, basto para deshacerme de mi sorpresa haciéndome reír hasta que siento la presencia de alguien más con nosotros…

-``¿Edward?``- escucho la fina y delicada voz que llama su atención, sorprendiéndome con la dueña. No puede ser ella, era la madre de Edward, por supuesto por eso el mismo color de ojos, ella es Elizabeth, Elizabeth Masen. Era tal como Carlisle y Edward me la relataron una vez, una hermosa mujer yacía frente a mí. Estaba tan concentrada con su llegada, que pase por alto el controlar las expresiones de mi rostro; ya que no sé cual debió de ser mi cara porque la hizo sonreír al verme, con la misma sonrisa torcida que vi muchas veces en el rostro de mi Edward y mi hija.

-``¿Edward, hijo conoces a la señorita?`´ –`pregunto mirándome inquiridoramente con perspicacia. Haciendo que Edward volteara completamente a mirarla, dándome la espalda, dejándome ver que no era tan ancha y marcada como la conocía. No me había dado cuenta que este Edward vestía caracterizado con la típica ropa de 1900, pantalones oscuros de tela, camisa de algodón puro de color blanco invierno, con un cinturón y suspensores de cuero, que hacían juego con su chaqueta de color marrón. Y lo otro que percibí con más insistencia ante su movimiento fue su olor humano, era la mezcla entre jabón y agua de colonia, maravilloso… Era maravilloso, y estaba haciendo que mi lado animal saliera a flote con tan solo percibir su esencia tan dulce. Quizás no allá duda, mis ojos eran de color negro ahora, y mi ser animal que jamás salió con la esencia de mi hija, se estaba saliendo de control. Pensé mientras aferraba mis manos a mis costados y apretaba mis puños en el bolso que sostenía, y pensando que necesitaba sentir su sangre en mi garganta.

_``¡Isabella!, tranquila, cálmate y piensa…``-_ sentí como Nyx me llamaba -_.``Es Edward, no puedes lastimarlo, tu lo amas… es tu razón de estar ahí ahora… tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que hacerlo y podrás… piensa en el poder del viento…``_-podía sentir como el viento me relajaba con su toque alejando el aroma de Edward y los demás humanos de mi sistema.-_`` Confía en ti mi niña``-me deseo, permitiéndome volver a la normalidad,_ retirando esa molesta quemazón de mi garganta, y haciéndome poner más atención a lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de mi cabeza.

-``Bueno madre…, en realidad yo no la conozco, solo… me acerque para preguntarle si necesitaba asistencia``-escuche como Edward comentaba en murmullos a su madre, me pareció que estaba avergonzado, podía ver como la sangre le subía a sus mejillas, mientras hablaba es algo que nunca espere ver, puesto que hablaba rápido y nervioso. No era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero me pareció tan nuevo verlo como humano que me tenía fascinada con cada expresión y mueca que hacia su rostro al estarlo. Percatándome también que la mujer a su lado tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos al verlo así, mientras le sonreía maternalmente divertida.

-``¿Hay algún problema?``-la mujer aparto a su hijo para acercarse lo suficientemente a mí para preguntarme, mirándome a los ojos interesada. -``Oh! Querida que mal educada he sido, no me he presentado y creo que él mal educado de mi hijo tampoco, creí haberlo educado mejor``-dijo dándole una mirada llena de reproche a su hijo haciendo que se ponga muchos más nervioso de lo que ya esta, es extraño, porque estará tan alterado?. Me pregunte mirándolo también.

-`` Bueno… jovencita, mi nombre es Elizabeth Masen y el es mi Hijo Edward, me dirías tu nombre``- se presenta ofreciéndome su mano, la cual yo mire con resignación dando un suspiro en mi mente. Tomando el aire que no necesitaba se la estrelle haciéndola estremecer por mi contacto gélido.

-``Mucho gusto señora Masen, mi nombre es Isabella, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella, solamente…``-Si no hubiese sido por los beneficios de ser un vampiro no hubiese escuchado a Edward, suspirar un ``Hermosa``. Haciéndome esbozar una sonrisa, darle una mirada rápida para ver su clásica sonrisa torcida en su rostro, volviendo del mismo modo a mirar a su madre quien me responde con reproche en su mirada.

-``Oh! Por Dios! estas congelada niña, como se te ocurre el estar parada bajo la lluvia estando así?`` –me riñe enojadísima, mientras se quitaba la bufanda para envolverla en mi, dejándome sorprendida ya que era inútil que entrara en calor, pero eso ella no lo sabía. -``¿Qué diantres haces aquí sola y con equipajes?``-dice poniendo las manos en sus caderas, haciendo que Edward levantara su mirada para mirarme interesado, mientras sostenía el paraguas de su madre y me cubría con el de él.

_``¿Qué digo, que digo, que digo?``-me repetían en mi mente nerviosa tratando de pensar una excusa-``Ayúdame Nyx, por favor``_

_``Bella es tu oportunidad, mientras más cerca de Edward estés mejor, pídeles su ayuda. Ellos son uno de los pocos que pueden ayudarte en esta época ahora, escucha a tu corazón``-_siento nuevamente la presencia de Nyx, conmigo.

-``Bueno… lo que pasa es que yo acabo de llegar a Chicago, yyy… si estoy sola, y estoy parada aquí, porque no tengo donde ir``-dice bajando mi barbilla tratando de hacerme ver cohibida e indefensa cubriendo mi rostro con mi pelo avergonzada para evitar que miraran mi rostro mientras trato de mentir, porque sé que no soy una buena mentirosa aun siendo vampira -``Es que no sabía que él dinero de mi país no era bien recibido en Chicago y no he podido alojarme en ningún lado por el momento`` - dije sacando un dólar de mi chaqueta para mostrarles, el cual ambos miraron sorprendido al parecer aún no conocían a mi verde amigo George Washington. Después de todo no mentía, de seguro que no me aceptarían en ningún hotel aquí.

-``Me lo permites un poco?``-dijo Edward apuntando el billete de mi mano, viéndolo con curiosidad. Iba a entregárselo hasta que me di cuenta, que en el billete viene el número de serie y año editado, ¡estoy Jodida! Grande Bella eres un desastre. No sé qué cara abre puesto que la señora Elizabeth, miro mi rostro y detuvo mi mano antes de pasárselo a su hijo.

-``Oh! Por Dios, Edward estamos tratando de ayudar a Bella y tu quieres quitarle su dinero``-si no hubiese estado tan nerviosa, creo que me hubiese reído de su cara, era la misma que hacia cuando Emmet le molestaba con algo cuando era humana, sucedía siempre que le decía que era un vampiro con cero vida sexual. ¡Oh Emmet… te extraño! , suspiro en mi mente poniéndome triste. Elizabeth debió de haber notado mi cambio de humor ya que volteo a mirarme.

-``Discúlpalo… pero ahora que me fijo vistes algo extraño también, dudo haber visto esa clase ropa por aquí``- dijo examinándome de pies a cabeza mirando detenidamente mis botas, taco aguja negras y mi abrigo. (Vean en mi perfil) -``Y tu cabello se ve muy sedoso suelto, que envidia Bella``- dijo dándome una mirada de admiración.

-``Descuide, bueno es porque así acostumbrados a vestir y peinarnos en Washington, Forks.``- después de todo no era mentira, solo que omití en un siglo en el futuro.

-``Entiendo, y espero que tu también entiendas, que nos encanta la idea de que nos acompañaras. Después de todo hay una habitación en mi casa que ya no la ocupamos``-me informo muy convencida y segura de si de que aceptaría.

-``¿Qué?-cuestiono Edward frunciendo el ceño a su madre, pareciéndome que la idea no le gusto del todo -.``Mamá eso es algo…``-iba a decir, pero fue interrumpido por Elizabeth quien le miro significativamente por algo.

-``Edward, se hace lo que yo quiero… entiendes?``- contraataco ella, haciendo que Edward me diera una mirada extraña, antes de bufar. Ese sonido hace que algo en mi corazón se trisara por su comportamiento hacia mí. Y volviéndome a preguntar al igual que en una vida pasada, ¿si acaso era bipolar?, hace un rato me decía hermosa y trataba bien y ahora enojado conmigo por alguna razón desconocida.

-"Bueno, ya que está todo listo. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a tu nuevo hogar para el té? Ya es casi la hora y así tal vez ahí puedes contarnos algo más de ti, para que mi hijo dejara de ser tan paranoico"-dijo por ultimo dándole una mirada a Edward.

-"Gracias," suspiré un poco abrumada con alivio, así que era eso. "Ustedes son muy amables de verdad."-les dice inclinando un poco mi cabeza, le levanto mi rostro al ver una mano estirada enfrente, miro confundida al dueño de ella.

-``¿Me permites tu equipaje?``-dice mirando mi bolso entre mis manos, iba a objetar cuando toma el cinturón para colgárselo en el hombro, cuando el continuo-``No voy permitir que una dama cargue algo tan pesado mientras pueda ayudarla, ¡vamos!`` -dice ofreciéndome su brazo, con una sonrisa (de verdad este Edward era igual de bipolar que el mío). Vacile si en verdad aceptar su mano o no, pero algo en su mirada me hizo hacerlo, como si estuviese bien de que él supiera de quien soy. Así a la final termine tomando su mano, con delicadeza no quiero romperle el brazo por un descuido. Mientras él me da un suave apretón como si pudiera romperme, lo que no sabe es que él, es el único que sale perjudicado.

-``Mi madre tiene razón estas un poco fría``- Algo fría? De verdad, pienso tratando de no hacer una mueca ante lo dicho. Caminamos distraídamente conversando, con la Sra. Masen, de cualquier observación que me parecía interesante en el camino, mientras Edward cree que no me doy cuenta, cuando me mira de reojo viéndome con una mezcla de frustración y admiración. Yo por mi parte, me concentraba en los latidos de su corazón y del como late con tan solo un apretón de mi toque en su brazo poniéndolo nervioso, grabando en mi memoria todas esas manías tan humanas que cruzaban su rostro. Después de eso había estado distraída todo el camino a la casa de los Masen observando la cuidad. Chicago era tan hermoso o es tan hermoso? Esto de verdad me está confundiendo medito, sacudiendo mi cabeza ante mi conversación interna. Haciendo que Elizabeth y Edward me miraran confundidos antes de detenernos frente a una modesta y bella casa de color ladrillo impreso, era tan de la época, junto con las ventanas y cortinas, de verdad era tan impresionante como las que alguna vez vi en las películas de Renee de pequeña.

-``Es una Hermosa jovencita no? Por eso estas molesto?``- escucho preguntar en susurros a la Sr. Elizabeth mientras cree que estoy distraída viendo los detalles a su lado, a Edward cuando, abría la puerta, para que pasáramos después de él dándole una mirada de reproche a su madre, quien le sonreía divertida.

La Sra. Masen se adelantó al entrar y Edward me dirigió hacia el salón a esperarla. Me encontré a mi misma sentándome sobre un sofá, mientras Edward tomaba asiento en un sillón cercano a mi lado. Sus ojos no me dejaron en ningún momento, podía sentir que me miraban cuidadosamente, con curiosidad, y tuve que apartar mi mirada de su escrutinio. Era desconcertante, por decir poco, verlo de esta manera, e increíblemente incómodo conocerlo y estar igualmente consciente de que él no sabía nada sobre mí y yo lo sabía todo de él. Me pregunto qué pensaría si yo le contara el motivo de mi aparición, como se lo tomaría?; me trataría de loca?, tendría que decirle lo que era para que me creyera? Y si no llegaba a quererme como yo a él? De tan solo pensar en eso se me parte el alma, podía sentir como aquellas lágrimas que nunca caerán picaban en mis ojos, que miraban mi regazo alejándome de la mirada de inquisidor del que creía que era mi Edward.

La Sra. Masen regresó un momento después con una bandeja cargada con todas las cosas necesarias para el té y venia con una mirada llena de preguntan antes de tomar asiento y ponerse cómoda para comenzar con el interrogatorio.

-``Bella, aun no puedo creer, que vengas sola a un lugar tan peligroso para una dama como es Chicago``-comenta acomodando las tazas, a cada lado para servir, mientras Edward se sentaba acomodando sus piernas para mirarme mejor frunciendo el ceño ante el comentario de su madre -``¿Qué dicen tus padres de que viajes sola?``-detiene su labor para mirarme.

-`` La verdad es que no tengo familia, estoy sola… y he venido en busca de algo muy importante para mi aquí en Chicago, porque…``-digo manteniendo mi mirada en mi regazo sintiendo como una sensación me envolvía, haciéndome sentir extraña y nerviosa. Enrollo y juego con mis dedos ansiosa, dándome cuenta después de todo este tiempo, que aun llevaba mis anillos de compromiso y matrimonio puestos, al verlos mi vista se nubla, y el nudo en mi pecho y garganta reaparece haciéndome soltar un sollozo de mi pecho, pensando en todo lo que había pasado con mi Edward, todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, son cosas que jamás podremos vivir de nuevo. Después de todo él esta… él ya no estaba y ningún otro aunque sea él literalmente podría reemplazarlo a él ni a ninguno de los Cullen, el solo hecho de estar aquí cambia muchas cosas para todos. En que estaba pensando?, nada se puede cambiar, lo hecho, hecho está… este Edward no es el mío, él ni siquiera me conocer. Pienso levantando mi rostro para mirarlo, viendo como me mira preocupado… _¡preocupación…!_ él no eres tú, como puedes preocuparte por mi! grito en mi mente viéndolo con rabia.

_``No, no lo es`_`- escucho como una voz masculina tan aterciopelada concuerda conmigo y me ínsita a escucharlo con atención. Era como si se encontrara detrás de mí envolviéndome. Su voz se arrastró a través de la piel y de mi espalda, por encima de los hombros, y se envolvió alrededor de mi cuerpo. Poco a poco, dejé caer mis brazos a los costados esperando que él viniera a mí_.-`` Él no es tu Edward… él ya no está… estás sola, quédate conmigo… ven a mí, A-ya.``-me llama en los más profundo de mi ser, haciendo que algo se removiera en mi con el nombre que me dio._

-``¿Bella, querida… Qué sucedes? He dicho algo que te ha molestado –escucho dice la señora Masen preocupada dejando su labor para acercarse a mí y estrecharme en sus brazos, y mirarme. Haciéndome salir de mi letargo -``oh! Aun sigues congelada``-dice frotando mis brazos con sus manos.

-``Déjelo, jamás podre entrar en calor… nunca más, no mientras él no este conmigo… no sé en lo que estaba pensando al venir aquí…``-digo desesperada soltándome de sus brazos para tapar mi rostro con mis manos. Para tapar aquella persona de mi vista que no me pertenece, tratando de alejar la miseria que me corresponden.

-``Edward, hijo ver por agua con a-``- una parte de mi escucha ordenar a la señora Masen a su hijo para volver su atención a mí, debió de haber sucedido algo antes de quedarse callada y soltarme de golpe, para quitar mis manos de mi rostro y mirarla. Asustándome cuando vuelve a dirigirse a mí con un tono de sorpresa -``¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí?``-exige mirándome acusadoramente mientras mira mis argollas pasando a otro lado de mi cuerpo, abriendo mucho más su ojos para llevar sus manos a la boca ahogando un grito.

-``¿Mamá?``-dice Edward mirando a su madre y a mí, iba acercarse pero Elizabeth no sé lo permite levantándose rápidamente alejándose y alejándolo de mí. Mientras siento algo tibio me toca el brazo. Sigo con la mirada lo mismo que ellos observaban quedándome perpleja también. Era un rayo de sol que se filtro de entre las costinas de la ventana, se refleja directamente a mí, dejando a Edward y a su madre sorprendidos. -``¿Quién eres… y que eres?- le escucho susurrar a esté. Mirándome con un sentimiento que no supe identificar.

-``Oh! Dios acaso eres un…``

**Continuara…**

**Holas chicas, disculpen la demora les había dicho que lo publicaría el sábado pero tuve problemas familiares y de inspiración y nada de lo que escribía me gustaba así que me costó complacerme xD y espero que les haya gusto y que me dejen un comentarios para que me saquen de mi frustración y saber que les gusto para tener el otro en menos tiempo, saludos, Kisses, gracias por leerme xD**


	4. Capitulo 4: Verdad a medias

**POV Bella.**

**Capitulo 4: Verdad a medias…**

-``¿Quién eres… y que eres?- oí susurrar a Edward entre su asombro. Mirándome con un sentimiento que no supe identificar en su mirada.

-``Oh! Dios acaso eres un… ``-intentaba decir la Sra. Masen, mirándome con devoción escrita en el rostro, podía ver como sus ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, pero no por miedo, sino por adoración?. Por supuesto, todo esto era resultado al ver mi piel brillar a la luz del sol que se filtraba por la cortina de la estancia. Que tan descuidada podían ser? hasta Había olvidado todo lo que había estado pasado por mi cabeza en un instante, junto con el sentimiento desconocido que me envolvía. -``Eres un Ángel``-un ángel, esperen!

-``¿Un ángel?`` –no sé qué cara debía tener en un momento así, pero la verdad es que hasta cansancio sentí, lo cual es imposible. Pero del mismo modo me deje caer de regreso al sillón, intentando mantenerme como si nada hubieses sucedido -``Se equivoca completamente, soy más bien todo lo contrario a uno…``-trato de comenzar a explicar, haciendo un movimiento con mi mano, para hacer que se vuelvan a sentar en sus respectivos lugares. -``Les importaría tomar asiento, para explicarles más calmadamente, por que se que me costara explicar esto…``-digo soltando un suspiro, masajeando el puente de mi nariz, tal y como lo hacia mi esposo cuando se estresaba, ahora lo comprendo, de verdad que funcionaba. Volví a abrir mis ojos cuando sentí movimiento, y vi como la Sra. Masen volvía a sentarse enfrente de mí con Edward a su lado, quien ahora me observaba con sorpresa por mi fachada descubierta y comportamiento anterior.

-``Entonces no eres un ángel`` -prosiguió, la Sra. Elizabeth con decepción pintado en el rostro. Vi como quería decir algo más, pero Edward le dio un leve apretón a su mano para callarla y darme tiempo para pensar como comenzar a explicar este desastre. Se lo agradecí internamente.

_``Nyx ayúdame``-_ le pedí, pero no la sentí de vuelta _-``Nyx``_-no me respondía, tampoco podía sentirla, se habrá enojado conmigo. Cerré mis ojos de nuevo, tratando de concentrarme, pero nada… me di cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto, podía sentir ahora. Eran los latidos de los corazones de Edward y su madre, estaban calmados. No sé porque pero me sentí más tranquila, ellos no me temían, estaban tan tranquilos como si nada hubiese pasada. Habría esperado que salieran corriendo gritando, irónico no?, tome una bocarada de aire antes de comenzar de una vez, abriendo mis ojos para mirar sus expresiones, que me esperaban ansiosos?

-``Primero que todo, lamento el haberlos sorprendido de ese modo, no era mi intención, aunque no es algo que deba compartir así con los humanos, pero me han pillado de todas formas`` -digo dándole una leve sonrisa a ambos -``y repito no soy un ángel, ni nada parecido… sino más bien todo lo contrario``-repito preparándolos para soltar la bomba, observando detenidamente sus expresiones para ver si hay un cambio en ellas, pero me sorprendo más… no hay nada.

-``Entonces, qué eres? Porque humano no eres, sino no nos llamarías así``- se aventura a corregirme Edward tenuemente.

-``Así es, no soy humana… pero una vez lo fui``-comento con melancolía, concentrándome en el Edward humano enfrente mío -``¿Han oído hablar sobre seres sobrenaturales? Vampiros ciertamente``

-``Seres sobrenaturales, vampiros? ¡Estás loca!``-me contradice Edward levantándose de golpe, y algo dentro de mí se enciende, casi olvido que aun soy una neófita y que mis emociones están muy unidas con mis actos nublándolos de mi razón. Cuando ya me había dado cuenta, estaba enfrente casi encima de Edward, para mostrarle que no mentía acallantando un gruñido en mi pecho, mientras le enseñaba mis colmillos, en modo juguetón, pero él ni siquiera se mueve, solo se me queda viendo maravillado. Es que acaso no tiene instinto de supervivencia?. Debí de parecer un monstruo y él me observa con devoción.

-``Acaso, esto te pareció una alucinación?`` -le pregunto volviendo a mi sitio, moderando mi velocidad sobrehumana como si nada, volteándome a mirar sus rostro midiendo sus emociones, pero ni pisca de miedo. Que le pasa a esta familia?

-``Es verdad ni una pisca de miedo me diste, sino más bien lo opuesto``-dijo muy arrogante sonriéndome con su sonrisa torcida, demostrando que sabía lo que había pasado por mi cabeza. Quedando yo estupefacta e inmóvil en su lugar, causando la risa de la Sra. Elizabeth.

-``Eso daña mi orgullo``-digo riéndome por primera vez sin preocupación, pensando cuando había sido la última vez que reía de esa forma, provocando que viniera mi una imagen de mi familia toda junta divirtiéndonos. El solo recordar desborda mi alegría de hace poco, volviendo a mi rostro inexpresivo, sorprendiendo ambos, quienes me dieron una mirada de preocupación ante mi cambio de humor.

- ``Eres como un libro abierto querida, no es difícil saber lo que piensas si miro tu rostro, también sé que metías cuando nos encontramos es por eso que estas aquí, sentí como si algo nos llamara a estar a tu lado y sé que tu sabes el por qué``-argumento la Sra. Elisabeth, mientras Edward asistía ante su afirmación, y yo no hago más que meditar sus palabras.

-`´ Concuerdo con mi madre, pero nunca me espere que fueras un ser no humano``-completa Edward, viéndome con intensidad, haciéndome estremecer ligeramente -``y lo que no entiendo es, porque me siento tan atraído a ti, con tan solo verte por primera vez yo… es como si ya nos conociéramos, es extraño y me confunde… es como si fuera correcto lo que estoy…``-dice mirándome con frustración, guardándose lo ultimo para él, dejándome divagar en mi mente por un segundo, tratando de asimilar todo esto.

-``Tienen razón en algo, hay un por que, para nuestro encuentro, pero por el momento no puedo decírselos`` –digo respondiendo a la mirada de Edward sintiendo como mi muerto corazón me trasmite un sentimiento de seguridad. -``Lo siento, pero por el momento solo puedo decirles eso y como me llamo``.-retiro mi mirada para pasarla en la mesa de centro, viendo como mi se té había enfriado ya -`` mi nombre es Isabella Swan Cullen, fui convertida en mis eternos 19, soy un vampiro vegetariano, y tengo una razón para estar aquí y permanecer con ustedes, espero que no les moleste mi compañía de ahora en adelante.``-pido subiendo de nuevo mi mirada para observar esta vez a la Sra. Masen. Quien me observaba con sus verdes ojos llenos de gentileza, mientras dejaba mi mirada, para posarla en mis anillos, viendo uno con interés y ahí caí en cuenta que era su anillo, mi anillo de compromiso, él que alguna vez en mi tiempo le perteneció a ella. Y veo que algo en su mirada cambia cuando vuelve a mirarme sonriendo con esperanzada, mientras ponía su dedo en sus labios, en signo de silencio de su parte. También ante eso pude sentir como algo quemaba en mi pecho, algo que nunca espere sentir siendo un vampiro, quizás sea la emoción que sentí al saber que ella, descubrió parte de lo que no podía decirle a ellos, o mejor dicho, decirle a Edward. Después de todo Carlisle tenía razón, es una mujer muy intuitiva y observadora nada se le escapaba, muy parecida Alice. Pienso con tristeza nuevamente al recordarlos con cosas tan pequeñas.

-``Gracias, creo que no habrá problema si es usted, quien sabe esa parte…``-digo dándole una gentil sonrisa, dejando a Edward fuera de la conversación, mirando a su madre y a mi confundido.

-``¿De qué hablan?``-apela a su madre, viéndola ceñudo a ella y a mí.

-``Por supuesto, que no hay problemas en que te quedes, después de todo no puedes salir así``-continua ignorando a su hijo, viendo como el sol ya había salido del todo y se reflejaba en las cortinas hacia mi piel. -``Podría preguntar el cómo llegaste hacer lo eres?``

-``La verdad es complicado``-digo dándole una mirada al Edward humano que se encontraba concentrado pensando en algo, mientras me observaba. Volteo nuevamente a la Sra. Masen, quien había seguido mi mirada. -``Puedo decirle que no muchos como yo, tienen la oportunidad de elegir como la tuve yo en su momento, ya que en la mayoría de los casos se encuentran al borde de la muerte o son forzados a ser convertidos``-menciono recordando cada historia que conocía. Victoria y su ejecito, Bree, los Cullen y los guardias Vulturis, todos ellos son la muestra de lo que hablo.

-``Estas diciendo que tuviste la oportunidad de elegir, el ser esto?``-dice Edward incrédulo ante mi confesión.

-``Si la tuve y la acepte gustosamente, para muchos al principio puede ser doloroso él ser un monstruo``-digo pensando en él mismo cuando se definía de ese modo, también pensando en Rose y Jazz, en lo difícil que fue para ellos al principio adaptarse a esta vida y como eso les llevo a encontrar su destino.- ``Pero también puede ser una oportunidad, para una nueva vida, un principio con nuevas oportunidades para encontrar lo que te hacía falta``-menciono pensando en mi caso, en el de Esme, Emmet y Alice. -``Quizás para ti esto ahora absurdo, pero más adelante quizás esta vida te dé mucho más de lo que una vez pensaste, te lo digo yo, ya que pude tener lo que más quise por ella``-reitero pensando por ultimo en mi hija, Jacob y en Charles. Y veo como su expresión pasa hacer una de arrepentimiento.

-``Yo lo siento… no quise ofenderte de ningún modo, perdóname Bella``-dice bajando su mirada apenado y con miedo?.

-``Discúlpame tu a mí, no debí de decirlo de esa forma… lo siento… es que este tema aun me cuesta, como todo lo demás…``-digo levantándome del sillón a velocidad sobrehumana, para tomar su mano tibia entre las gélidas mías, para hacer que me mirara. -``Edward, sé que estoy pidiendo mucho apenas me conoces, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mi, quizás no sea humana, pero jamás te haría daño, te conozco demasiado para hacer algo que te dañe, sería como hacérmelo a mí misma, perdóname…``-pido con lagrimas en mi ojos, el solo pensamiento de que él me temiera me destruía, quizás así se sintió mi Edward con respecto a mí.

-``No tienes que disculparte Isabella``-dice tomando mi cara entre sus manos para mirarme mejor, pasando sus dedos por mis mejillas, deteniéndose a mirar mis ojos. Pude ver cómo era la misma mirada que me dedicaba cuando me decía `` te amo``, la misma mirada que demostraba el amor que me tenia, como pudo pasar por mi cabeza de que mi Edward no estaba en él, en que estaba pensando.

-``Me gustaría que me explicaras muchas cosas que has dicho, pero sé que es mejor dejar esa parte en el anonimato, no porque tú no puedas decírmelo, sino porque así lo siento yo, es extraño…``-murmura contra mis manos, acercándolas a su rostro, con las de él envueltas. Regalándome su clásica sonrisa torcida antes de besarme las y después mi mejilla, dejándome maravillada ante su toque tan cálido. Hubiese seguido observándolo sonrojado, pero escucho a alguien carraspear demandando nuestra atención.

-``Disculpen la interrupción, pero me gustaría seguir escuchando lo que decías Bella, si mi hijo no se molesta``- pide por ultimo dándonos una mirada divertida ambos. -``Bella, querida puedes quedarte sentada ahí, yo me quedare acá, para que no te de el sol, no quiero que tengas problemas con eso. Además creo que estas cómoda ``-dice observándome preocupada tomando su taza de té nuevamente.

-``Es verdad, no te quemaras si los rayos del sol te toca?``-pregunta afligido Edward por mi seguridad, sintiendo como enrolla sus dedos, con los míos, dándole un apretón. Haciéndome sonreír de alegría por su preocupación y cercanía al parecer no le incomodaba mi temperatura ya que acerco su cuerpo apegándolo más al mío.

-``Eso es más que un mito, tampoco me quemo con el agua bendita y menos con los crucifijos, eso va también al ajo y a los ataúdes, puesto que no cómo ni duermo``-enumero en mi mente, pensando si me falta alguna tonta pregunta por responder.

-``Ufff… que alivio, ya estaba pensando de a donde saco un ataúd, no quiero que la gente piense lo que no es``-menciona la Sra. Masen, poniendo su mano en su pecho, simulando un suspiro de alivio.

-``¡Mamá!``-le reclama Edward, haciéndola reír a ella y a mí. -``¿No duermes? Ni un poquito? –pregunta tiernamente, volviendo su atención a mi olvidando de la tontera de su madre. Yo niego con la cabeza, aun riéndome.

-`` y aun les falta la pregunta más importante…``-les recuerdo, poniéndome seria de repente, cambiando nuevamente el ambiente. -``De que me Alimento?``-digo mirando la expresión de Edward.

-``Ah! Es eso, bueno… no importa, no me importa``- dice Edward mirándome con intensidad ante su declaración, permitiendo que mi memoria hiciera una Flash, hacia un recuerdo humano de mi pasado, donde respondía de la misma manera. Involuntariamente mis labios suben en una sonrisa. -``Sé que tu no, nos harás daño, tú los has dicho y yo confió en ti``

-``Tienes razón, yo jamás les haría daño, ha ninguno de ustedes…``-afirmo mirándolos a ambos. Volviendo a fijarme en él para continuar -``Mi autocontrol ha sido muy bueno hasta ahora, y no se preocupen yo no me alimento de humanos, sino de sangre de animales``

-``Sangre de animales? Es eso correcto, digo no va fuera de su ideología, no es diferente? -``-dice confundida la Sra. Masen

-`` En realidad es diferente, pero nos sirve para sobrevivir y llevar una vida más humana por así decirlo``

-``Entonces, no habrá problema en que te quedes con nosotros, verdad?``-pregunta Edward, aferrando su mano más a la mía, permitiéndome disfrutar su toque cálido.

-``No, no lo hay, pero les menciono que aún hay un montón de cosas que tengo que hacer, y creo que me ausentare un par de veces``-digo pensando en Carlisle y Jasper, quienes ya deben de estar convertidos en este momento, en alguna parte. ¡Espera un momento! Carlisle ya debe de estar en trabajando en el hospital, sino me falla la memoria es cuestión de meses para que Chicago sea contagiado por la pandemia. Entonces, falta poco para… medito mirando a la Sra. Masen. No puedo pensar en eso ahora, no ahora, primero debo ponerme en contacto con Carlisle y después con Jasper, así podre buscar una solución, pero no sé en donde trabaja, quizás los Masen lo saben.

-``Querida Sucede algo?``-cuestiona la Sra. Elizabeth, mirándome inquieta por mi silenció.

-``No, solo pensaba… puedo hacerle una pregunta``-ella asiente.

-``Usted sabe donde trabaja el Dr. Cullen, Carlisle Cullen.``-pregunto mirándola con ansiedad.

-``¿Cullen? Ese no es t-``-

-``Edward no es momento para eso``-lo interrumpo antes de que me cuestioné.

-``Si, lo conozco él trabaja en el hospital cerca de aquí, pero es extraño ya que solo trabaja en turnos nocturnos…``-murmuro lo ultimo abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa. -``trata de decir que él es…``-yo asisto dándole la razón -``¡Imposible!``

-``Lo sé, Carlisle es impresionante, lleva años de práctica… es uno de los muchos vampiros que existen en esta época que ejerce de ese modo y es un vampiro vegetariano como yo`` -menciono orgullosa de que alguien como él en un futuro no muy lejano haya sido o será mi padre.

-``¿Estás diciendo que un Vampiro, como tu es un doctor? Creo que ya lo he visto todo…ufff``-finge demencia Edward, suspirando con resignación a mi lado.

-``Edward, y eso que aún no has visto nada… no has visto a los hombres lobos``-menciono dejándolo con la boca abierta, no todos los días vez a Edward Cullen, digo Masen con esa expresión de sorpresa y humano, donde quedo él míster sabelotodo?. (Lo sé, no debí decirlo, pero no pude resistirlo ahora sé cómo se siente Alice).

Pasamos la tarde conversando sobre trivialidades de mi y de lo que soy, no nos habíamos dando cuenta que la tarde había dejado paso a la noche. Hasta cuando sentí un olor a leña de la casa vecina, al parecer también había bajado la temperatura. Me giro para observar a Edward y siento que está congelado por mi cercanía, después de tanto tiempo. Con tristeza deshago mis dedos de su mano para soltarlo. Sintiendo que algo me hacía falta, al parecer él también, puesto que me mira triste.

-``Ya se ha hecho de noche…y comienza a congelar``- me justifico, no quería que pensara que lo rechazaba, lo cual es imposible, puesto que toda la tarde así, pero mejor es prevenir que curar.

-``Oh! Es verdad, se nos ha ido el día conversando y hablando``-dice la Sra. Masen levantándose mirando la ventana, viendo como los faroles de la calle ya estaban encendidos. Mira su reloj y se sacude la falda ya que esta con migas. -``Sera mejor que prepare la cena, menos mal que mi esposo se encuentra en un viaje de negocios, te imaginas si llega y yo no tengo nada preparado… oh! Mi dios ``-comenta retirándose hacia la cocina dejándome sola con su hijo.

-``Uff… esta mujer nunca se cansa, no sé de dónde saca tanta energía``-menciona rascándose la cabeza nervioso? Apenas mirándome, sino es por mi olfato, no me doy cuenta que esta algo nervioso y alterado por alguna razón.

-``Sucede algo Edward?``-digo volteando a verlo preocupada. Iba a tocar su cara roja, pero me da la espalda.

-``No, nada… solo que acabo de recordar que se me olvido alistar tu habitación y buscar la leña para la chimenea, discúlpame vuelvo en un momento``-parte yéndose a paso torpe con la cara todo colorada. Dejándome con la mano en el aire. Que le habrá pasado? Por qué esta tan nervioso?.

-``Deberías dejarlo un momento solo, no todos los días encuentras al amor de tu vida… no?``- escucho a la Sra. Masen apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina. -``Y eso me recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente, Isabella Cullen o Masen? Que es lo que está sucediendo y por qué estás en este tiempo? Y nada de que no puedo decírselo, eso se los dirás a tu futuro marido o marido, en fin``

**Continuara…**

_**Uy! Creo que las mate chicas xD, quiero agradecerles por esperarme y por sus comentarios que me han subido el ánimo, y han hecho darles un buen capi (a mi me encanto), también les pido que me dejen sus impresiones de este capi, para comenzar el que viene con mayor animo y no defraudarlas, y claro me ayuda a tenerlo más rápido. Ojala antes del viernes, puesto que, si no tendrán que esperar hasta el martes (ya que mi Profe de U, fue tan malo de dejarme una lectura de 312 hojas para un control de 7%, un 7%!, del año, es muy maraco ¬¬ )por eso quiero dejarlas gustosas con capis este fin de semana por qué desapareceré y no apareceré hasta el martes…**_

_**Saludos y de nuevo les agradezco por su tiempo para leerme.**_

_**Por favor, dejen comentarios, sugerencia y reclamos (Reclamos hacia la autora porque es una principiante de primera en esta categoría y aun no se maneja) **_

_**Kisses, Love me!**_


	5. Capitulo 5: Las elección te dan respuest

**POV Bella**

**Capitulo 5: Las elección te dan respuestas.**

No podía asimilar aun todo lo que había paso, y porque Edward había salido corriendo despavorido apenas quedarnos solos. ¡Ni que mordiera!. Y justo cuando más lo necesitaba presente, pienso mirando la cara de la Sra. Masen que no tiene ni pisca de humor, ¡Estoy Jodida!

-``Y eso me recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente, tu y yo Isabella Cullen o Masen?`` –aclaro sentándose ya que esto iba para rato. -``como debería llamarte?`` -nunca había tenido miedo de alguien aparte de Charles y jamás pensé que comenzaría con la madre de Edward -``Pero antes de eso me gustaría que me informaras qué es lo que está sucediendo y por qué estás en este tiempo? Y nada de que no puedo decírselo, eso se los dirás a tu futuro marido o marido ``-sentencio con lo ultimo haciéndome tragar en seco.

-``Es complicado… y no es algo de lo quisiera hablar ahora``-inicio con el mismo argumento anterior. Moviéndome incomoda en el sillón, tratando de ablandar su mirada, la cual no sede. Así que guardo silencio hasta que ella lo rompe, mirándome con más amabilidad esta vez antes de hablar.

-``Siento en la forma que me he dirigido hacia ti, pero cuando nos encontramos esta mañana, sentí algo muy extraño al verte, y pensé en pasarlo por alto en ese momento, pero ese sentimiento sigue atormentándome… ``-confeso mirándome con ansiedad.. -``También me di cuenta, que no fui la única en fijarme en ti, ya que antes de acercarme, vi como mi hijo te observaba de lejos, en un principio pensé que era por tu apariencia, porque ciertamente eres extremadamente hermosa y no pasabas desapercibida al ojo de un hombre``- menciono mirándome exageradamente de arriba y abajo, que si hubiera sido humana me hubiera sonrojado. La Sra. Elizabeth debió de haberse dado cuenta de mi incomodidad, puesto que simula toser para fingir compostura.- `` Pero sabes? algo me sorprendió en el comportamiento de Edward esta vez, y fue que normalmente no se acercaba a ninguna jovencita por voluntad, entenderás tu el por qué… Nunca le ha interesado una joven dama antes. Aunque, en este caso yo pensé que te ayudaba por educación, hasta el momento en que vi la luz de sus ojos...`` -hizo una pausa antes de continuar -``Era la misma luz de un hombre ciego, que ve por primera vez el sol, fue maravilloso… ``-recuerda con emoción contenida apretando sus manos al pecho. Iba a abrir mi boca para decir algo, pero ella me interrumpe.

-``Aunque la tuya no se quedo atrás, querida Bella. La tuya fue, como decirlo… como si estuvieras tan sorprendida de volverlo a ver, que no pudieras creerlo``-dijo esbozando una sonrisa, mientras yo trato de respondérsela dando como resultado una mueca. -``Tu mirada contenía tanta sorpresa como fascinación. Aunque lo que más me llamo la atención en ella fue el amor con que lo contemplabas. Como lo más preciado…``- La Sra. Elizabeth, guarda silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar, mientras baja la vista hacia sus manos, justo hacia su anillo -``y ahora que he visto mi anillo, sé que si no lo tuviera usando ahora mismo en mis dedos, pensaría otra cosa… -dice viendo el mismo que está en mi dedo, y que no soy capaz de retirar.

-``Porque sé que la única forma de que tu lo tengas es que yo se lo haya dejado a Edward, después de mi muerte…``-afirma tragando saliva y sus lagrimas. -``Es por eso que yo quiero saber qué está pasando, dime por favor? Puede vedarme cualquier otra información, pero dime que ha pasado… para que tu estés aquí``-pide soltando un sollozo, y yo que me había quedado todo el momento callada, mordiéndome el labio, sollozo con ella. Botando esa tristeza que llevo conmigo desde hace mucho.

-``Cómo piensa Yo… yo, no pertenezco a esta época, ni siquiera debería de estar aquí, ¡ni he nacido siquiera…! soy de un siglo más adelante. Una simple humana que se enamoro locamente de un vampiro, que hizo lo imposible para unir su vida en la eternidad y pasar con él cada día de ella…`` -confieso pensando en el momento en él que lo conocí y en todo lo que había pasado con mi Edward -`` Él era mi vida, mi todo, junto con mi familia``- y mi hija, pienso aun en secreto. Ahogándome con un sollozo que estaba atrapado en mi garganta -`` Pero la eternidad a su lado, no era tan larga como pensaba, ya que… en un instante me vi nuevamente sola, todo por no ser más fuerte``-casi grito sacudiéndome ante una nueva ola de tristeza que me arrasaba y me rompía, hasta que siento como unos brazos cálidos me sostienen y abrazan con ternura, frotando mi espalda como si quisiera que entrara en calor. ``Perdí a mi Edward y a mi familia todo en un día, solo por estar en el momento y lugar equivocada``- confieso mirando por primera vez a la Sra. Elizabeth, quien tenía el rostro empapado en lagrimas, mirándome con la misma angustia y tristeza que yo. -`` Y ahora que alguien me ha dado la oportunidad para poder encontrarme nuevamente con mi alma gemela, no la voy a desaprovechar… ¡no lo pienso hacer!, no me importa si él es un humano y soy yo el vampiro ahora, lo voy a proteger con todo lo que tenga, hasta que sea el momento indicado de contarle toda la verdad… quizás me odie y me repudie, pero yo no puedo seguir mi existencia sin él ``-digo llorando sin lagrimas, mientras la Sra. Elizabeth me mecía en silencio, abrazándome tan maternalmente, como solía hacerlo Esme o Renee cuando era pequeña.

-``Todo saldrá bien… querida, Edward te amara… sé que lo hará… tal y como lo amas, todo saldrá bien, ten fe``-susurra entre mis cabello recordándome las palabras de Nyx, embriagándome con su aroma, haciendo que un pequeño ardor aparecía en mi garganta de nuevo. Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando y a ella no pareció importarle, se quedo conmigo en silencio hasta entonces.

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, puesto que ya me encontraba más tranquila acostada en los brazos de la madre de Edward, concentrada en sus latidos, simulando pensar en otra cosas para acallantar mi sed, lo estaba logrando, hasta que siento como el aroma de Edward pone en alerta mis sentidos avisándome que se acercaba a la casa intensificando mi sed.

``¿Qué sucede Bella?``- me pregunta cuando me deshago del abrazo.

-``Edward ya viene``-le aviso separándome de ella, mientras pasaba mi mano para acomodar sus cabellos castaños que había desordenado y no preocuparla. -``Y no quiero preocuparlo, con esto aún, es mejor para él no saberlo por ahora, no quiero forzarlo a nada ni imponerme a él``-digo dándole una mirada de compresión.

-``Te entiendo a la perfección…``-murmura caminando hacia la cocina, yendo yo a la sigua. La veía algo cansada, después todo debía de estarlo, miro el reloj y pasaban de las 9 de la noche. Tampoco sentía de gente merodeando en la calle. Quizás sea mi oportunidad de ir de caza.

-``¿Pasa algo querida?``-pregunta siendo atenta la Sra. Masen, mientras echaba agua a una olla. -``Tengo pensando hacer pasta, te apetece?``-me comenta, como si nada, y yo le respondo con una mueca.

-``Oh! Lo siento… sé me fue``-se excusa avergonzada, tapándose la boca. Yo muevo mi mano restándole importancia.

-``No importa…``-iba a decir algo más, pero Edward ya había cruzado la estancia y venia más despeinado de lo común (como si hubiese estado tirando de sus cabellos) caminaba con una sonrisa en sus labios hacia nosotras.

-``Ya madre está todo listo, también encendí la chimenea… solo falta poner los servicios``-informa pasando delicadamente por mi lado sacudiéndose las mangas que traía dobladas, mostrando sus musculosos brazos humanos. Imaginándome pasar mis dedos por ellos o él abrazándome, tan cálidamente como solía hacerlo. ¡Caray! Bella concéntrate, no puedes estar pensando cochinadas mientras tiene a tu Edward inocente y humano a tu lado. ¡Recuerda es inocentemente casto! Defiende su virtud no la perjudiques.

-``Creo que la falta de sexo me está pasando la factura… me estoy volviendo Emmet``-murmuro tan bajo para un humano, recordando su récor de 23 horas sin sexo. Hubiese ganado si esperaba un poco más cuando hicimos una apuesta. Recordar ese momento familiar trajo algo de diversión a mi mente relajándola un poco.

-``¿Ha sucedido algo?``- pregunto él interesado de la nada. Su voz me sorprendió de nuevo, me cuesta trabajo acostumbrarme a ella, sin su toque musical. Debí de haberme quedado pegada al no contestarle, ya que decidió pasarlo por alto.

-``Vine a hacerte compañía mientras mi madre hace la cena, para que no tengas que estar en la cocina``- dice haciéndose a un lado para pasar y tomar mi mano torpemente para guiarme a la estancia, y sentarnos. -``¿Has estado llorando?`` -Preguntó mientras yo abría mis ojos desmesuradamente.

-``Oh, sí, pero no es nada. Estoy bien,``-mentí. Él achicó sus ojos, y supe que veía justo a través de mí.

-``¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?`` -preguntó, y yo retuve un suspiro de alivio al ver que no preguntó por una explicación. Sino más bien espero mirando mis ojos angustiado, viendo algo distinto en ellos.

-``Gracias, pero no,``-dije atrapada en sus ojos. Eran los mismos ojos que siempre habían parecido penetrar a través de mí, y aún así, eran tan diferentes…- ``No hay nada aun…``

-``Lamento escuchar eso,``-dijo Edward, parándose de forma torpe ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Por mi su mano jamás se separara de la mía-``¿Estarías mejor si tal vez nos acompañas a cenar?.``

Era imposible el rehusarse, pero tenía que ir de caza. -``Eso suena bien. Pero lo mejor es que vaya de caza, es necesario… quizás para mañana``- su rostro mostro un deje de pánico, al pronunciar las palabras.

-`` Si quieres puedo acompañarte``- yo niego con la cabeza, aceptando su mano que me ayudaba a ponerme de pie. -`` Volverás, verdad?``-se apresura a preguntar con desesperación, recordándome una vez a mi así.

-``Lo hare, no te preocupes no hay nadie que pueda alejarme de tu lado de nuevo``- le confieso besando lentamente y con ternura su mejilla disfrutando su toque cálido, y su aroma humano, tanto como la dulce sangre que subía por sus mejillas. Haciéndome quemar con mayor intensidad mi garganta. -``Así que, no te preocupes tratare de volver antes de que termines de cenar``-me marcho por la puerta, antes de que vea mis ojos color carbón, excitados por su sangre.

Camino a paso humano por las calles de piedra de Chicago, observando detenidamente todo, los faroles encendidos, las casas agrupadas, sus colores, matices y a la poca gente que se volteaba a mirarme mientras me pasaba por el lado, cerca de la avenida de la casa Masen. El salir de casa sola, no fue solo una excusa para ir de caza, sino porque estaba preocupada y tenía un mal presentimiento de que Nyx no hubiera contestado mi llamado anteriormente.

-``Y si se ha enfadado…quizás he hecho algo mal, no debí decir na-`` -pienso en voz alta, deteniéndome de repente.

_``No mi niña…```-Escucho como su dulce voz me acaricia junto con el viento trayendo su rica fragancia._

-``¡Nyx!``-la llamo emocionada escuchando su suave risa inundar mi cabeza.

_``No estoy enfadada contigo Bella… solo que tú debías enfrentar esto sola, y decidir qué era lo mejor… y lo has hecho estupendamente…``_-no hacía falta el tenerla enfrente, para saber que me sonreía con solo escuchar su voz lo sabía.

-``¡Nyx!``-Dije. La Diosa me sonrió, y pensé que mi corazón saltaría fuera de mi pecho por la felicidad, al verla frente a mí.

.- ``Saludos, mi u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya``- ella dijo, usando la palabra para "hija".- ``Tenias razón para llamarme. Deberías de seguir tu instinto más a menudo, Bella. Nunca te guiara incorrectamente``- La sonrisa de Nyx estaba radiante y amarga.

-``Cree en ti, hija, y prepárate para lo que está por venir.``- Sentí como las palabras de la Diosa flotaron a través de mi mente. ¡Genial!. Prepárate para lo que está por venir no suena bien.  
-``No pongas esa cara hija aun tienes un largo camino por delante. Por la cual, viajaras a través de él juntos. Dependerán el uno del otro. Escucha tus instintos. Confíe en la pequeña voz dentro de ti``- La Diosa me llamo.- ``U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, hay un gran peligro por delante y necesitas ponerte aleta``

-``Lo sé. Y es algo muy malo pude sentirlo, es muy raro…y aun no entiendo como no estuvo para mí.``-

-``No lo hago, hija porque no puedo. Sin embargo ese el peligro del cual te hablo.``

-``Si usted no quiere que nada malo me pase y que todo salga bien, ¿por qué no lo detiene usted sola? ¿Por qué no la escuche a usted en su lugar? ¡Yo tenía que escucharle! ¡Él tiene que hacer lo que usted mande!``-Dije, y no estaba segura de por qué repentinamente me sentía tan frenética, especialmente cuando la Diosa me contemplaba serenamente.

En lugar de contestarme, Nyx hizo una pregunta de la de ella. -``¿Sabes cuál es el máximo regalo que alguna vez le he dado a mis hijos?``- Pensé mucho, pero mi mente parecía ser una confusión de pensamientos de algún crucigrama, junto a fragmentos de la verdad.

Una voz de mi interior sonó fuerte y clara revelándome la respuesta: -``El libre albedrío.``

-``Me aflige, pero tú misma en ese momento habías elegido no escucharme Bella. Éste es el peligro del que deseo advertirle. Le has prestado atención a otra voz a fin, una que ha estado murmurando en tus oídos por un largo tiempo sin que te des cuenta. Yo también estaba asustada, por eso esperé que tu amor por Edward y tu fe en mí ahogara por completo esa voz, pero no lo has hecho. Bella. El poder siempre cambia al portador y a los que son más cercanos para ella, sin embargo las personas que piensan que son corrompidos, piensan en eso como algo simple.``- Mientras ella hablaba, me fijé en las ondas de claridad que habían comenzado a temblar a través del cuerpo de Nyx, como si esa niebla de campo besara la luna, y su imagen era más y más difícil de ver.

-``¡Un momento! No se vaya aún``- lloré.- ``Tengo tantas preguntas``.

-``La vida le revelará las elecciones que debes de hacer para contestarlas,``- ella dijo.

-``Pero usted dice que he estado escuchando a alguien más. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no podre encontrar a mi Edward de nuevo?``

-``Bella has dejado mi camino y ha escogido el caos en lugar de eso, en aquel instante.``- La imagen de la Diosa fluctuó.- ``Pero recuerda, lo que he dado nunca lo quito. Así es que no menosprecie tu poder. Evita el odiarte a ti misma, No sientas confusión y aleja los sentimientos de tristeza y duda de tu interior… ``-La Diosa hizo una pausa antes de continuar, mientras pasaba saliva. -``Él trata de despertar en ti de esa forma, envolviéndote en una fuerza peligrosa, no debes obtener poder de él, no lo elijas a él``.

-``Esto me asusta, Nyx. Yo _ siempre lo echo todo a perder, ``- tartamudeé. -``Especialmente últimamente``.

La Diosa sonrió otra vez, -`` Su imperfección es su potencia. Mire hacia la tierra para la fuerza, y las historias de tu familia para las respuestas".

-``Sería más seguro si usted sólo me dijese lo que necesito conocer y lo que debería de hacer y decir`` -dije.

-``Al igual que con todos mis hijos, tu debe encontrar tu camino, y a través de ese descubrimiento, decidirás lo que cada hijo de la tierra finalmente debe decidir…ya sea si escoges caos o amor``.

-``Algunas veces el caos y el amor tienen la apariencia de lo mismo``- dije. Antes de callarme. Podría ver que ella estaba tratando de ser considerada, pero hubo una cantidad clara de exasperación en mi voz para pasarlo por alto.

Nyx no pareció ponerle atención a mi comentario. La Diosa simplemente asintió con la cabeza y dijo, -``Ciertamente, pero cuando te ves más abstruso, veras que aunque el caos y el amor son a la vez poderosos y atrayentes, son también tan diferentes como la luz de luna lo es de la luz del sol. Recuerda... No estoy alejada de tu corazón Bella, Mi hija preciosa...``

Con un destello trémulo final de luz plateada, la Diosa desapareció. Encontrándome de nuevo sola en las calles del frio Chicago, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-``Lo mejor es que vaya de caza`` -pienso suspirando antes de partir. Subiéndome de un salto en un callejón al techo de una casa sigilosamente para no ser descubierta, mientras corría a toda velocidad buscando un lugar donde cazar adecuadamente. No tarde mucho tiempo en encontrar un lugar, era parecido al bosque que estaba cerca de las fronteras de Canadá, estaba retirado y por el olor no pasaba mucho humano por ahí, estaba lista para comenzar a cazar, pero un olor me distrajo de mi concentración.

-``Ese olor, no debería de estar aquí… es imposible``-mascullo a regañadientes, poniéndome en posición de asecho. -``Sal de donde estés… Demetri``- rugí en un gruñido lleno de cólera.

De inmediato, escuche como una risa burlona avanzaba hacia donde me encontraba. Dejándome contemplar a su dueño.

-``Me gustaría decir que es una sorpresa el encontrarte aquí bella Isabella, pero mentiría… ``-dijo dándome una mirada de pies a cabeza -``Creo que más que eso, estoy sorprendido de que ese sujeto tuviera razón``-

-``Ese sujeto?``-Nyx tenía razón. -``¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?¿Por qué demonios estas aquí?`` -cuestiono temblando ligeramente. Logrando que Demetri me viera divertido, desapareciendo de mi campo visual en un segundo

-``Te molesta…``-siento su presencia y aliento detrás de mí. Me tenía sujetada, no más que eso me estaba abrazando por mi espalda. Que está pasando Demetri jamás fue tan rápido. -``Isabella, Isabella… tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar``- inquirió soltándome para pasar a mi lado rodeándome.

-``Estas sorprendida, ya que no has dicho nada… la otra vez no parabas de decir tonterías`` -gruño al saber donde se dirigía esa indirecta. -``Eh? No me gruñas, creo que no estás en posición de discutir, dime no te gusta el tenerme aquí?``- realmente se estaba divirtiendo el maldito.

-``Ufff… mujer antes eras más simpática, como extraño a la inocente Bella``- debió de entender que iría por su cabeza, puesto que se puso serio de repente -`` Bueno… no te alteres, yo solo vengo para hacerte saber que al igual como tu alguien nos ofreció esta tentadora oferta, pero descuida ese hombre no tiene la intención de hacerte daño _aun_``- admitió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Su velocidad me tenía congelada, ni siquiera era capaz de moverme.

-``Sorprendente, no? Además de eso nos otorgo otros regalitos por si no lo has notado``- sonriéndome burlonamente -`` Y tal como nos dijo que te encuentras aquí… es extraño, jamás había visto un ser como él… es impresionante``- dijo, pasando un brazo por mi cintura, apretándome más contra él. Tanto que podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello, iba a besarme…

-``¡Sera mejor que quites tus manos de mi!``-mi comentario lo incita a sostenerme con mayor firmeza. Ignorándome para continuar con su monologo

-``Él nos ofreció cualquier deseo por cumplir con su cometido, no es nada contra a ti Isabella, realmente me caes bien… más que bien, pero ordenes son ordenes. Así que lamento decirlo, pero el joven Masen `` - el maldito me había esto vigilando, como no lo sentí antes. El solo nombrar a Edward basto para arremeter contra él, lo tenía en el suelo con mi peso sobre él, con mis garras directo a su yugular. -``uy! Creo que toque un tema delicado me disculpo, pero él junto con su familia y todos los Cullen tienen que morir, por supuesto, eso nos evitara futuros problemas``-menciona dándome una sonrisa con malicia, y un brillo en sus ojos de sed de sangre.

-``No tocaras a ninguno, ni a Edward ni a su familia… ``-lo amenazo, aun tratando de controlarme para no despedazarlo. El maldito aun tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que mis manos ejerzan un poco más de presión para arrancarle la cabeza. -``Me escuchaste, te matare, los matare a todos``

-``Lo dudo mucho querida, pero déjame avisarte que los amos están de camino a Italia, el Señor Kaloma dijo que podíamos hacer y deshacer en esta época, que era nuestra…así que los amos van a divertirse con sus "yo" de esta época y ponerlos al corriente``

-``No, no pueden hacerlo… eso cambiaria muchas cosas``-admito desconcertada aflojando mi agarre sobre él, logrando que se liberara y me golpeara en dirección a un árbol partiéndolo a la mitad, conmigo sobre él.

-``Y eso es lo divertido Isabella, dime acaso no quieres poder, si te olvidas de todo eso y te unes a nosotros, si te unes al señor Kaloma, tendrás más que la eternidad a tu favor`` -dijo caminando a paso humano en mi dirección, mirándome con arrogancia.

-``Jamás, jamás lo hare, primero muerta…```-articulo tratando de levantarme con dificultad.

-``Es una lástima, pero dudo mucho que él señor te conceda ese deseo… pero quizás sea generoso y termine lo que comenzamos un siglo más adelante``-Demetri, nuevamente apareció de la nada enfrente de mi tomándome de mi cabello con dureza azotando mi cabeza con la tierra. Dejando un enorme agujero en el suelo.

-``Debes considerarlo, Isabella no hay terceras oportunidades ``-dice, poniendo su pie sobre mis costillas, pisándolas para ejercerles presión. Mostrándome lo débil que seguía siendo, sin ser capaz de defenderme, y gritando con dolor.

_-``Aun soy débil…``- _pienso apretando la tierra entre mis puños- ``_Jamás podre defender a nadie``- _trato de acallantar mis alaridos_ -``Edward, lo siento``-_me rindo esperando mi muerte.

_``¡No seas pesimista, confía en ti… confía en tu poder, confía en la tierra, en el agua, en el fuego, el aire y tu espíritu… siéntelos ellos van en tu auxilio, solo ten fe!``-_escucho la de Nyx en mi cabeza, mientras siento como todos los elemento recorren mi cuerpo dándome la fuerza que me hacía falta.

-``Lamento decirlo Isabella, pero este es el adiós…``-escucho a Demetri antes de propinarme el golpe final para despedazarme. Pero una ráfaga de viento levanta una gran tormenta de arena en el momento de que me iba a propinar el golpe. Mandándolo a volar junto con el torbellino.

-``¿Qué demonios está pasando?``-pregunta al verme de pie sin esfuerzo.

-``Lamento decirte que esto apenas comienza``-con un solo movimiento de mí mano la tierra se abre para envolver a Demetri e inmovilizarlo hasta sus rodillas.

-``¿Cómo es que?``

-``No has sido el único con nuevos regalitos, _querido``_- articulando la última palabra con sorna. -``Y ahora veras que jamás debiste haberte metido con mi familia``- muevo de nuevo mi mano a una distancia favorable entre él y yo, causando una explosión en el, brazo derecho de él desapareciéndolo solo dejando cenizas. El solo escuchar los lloriqueos de Demetri me asqueaba así que lo medite rápido mirándolo con superioridad.

-``sabes? Me encantaría acabar contigo aquí y ahora, pero pensándolo mejor``- hago una pausa antes de continuar, tocando mi mentón. -``La verdad serias más útil si corrieras con el rabo entre las piernas, a contarles a tus amos que los estoy esperando y que lo que paso en mi tiempo no pasara aquí``-digo liberándolo de sus ataduras con tal solo mover mi cabeza haciéndolo temblar.

-``Te arrepentirás de esto Isabella``-dijo desapareciendo entre los árboles, pero como sabia que aun podría escucharme le conteste.

-``Claro que me arrepentiré, pero por no haberte matado ahora… ``-suspiro algo cansada, era imposible, pero lo que sentía mi cuerpo era agotamiento. De un solo golpe me siento en el piso tratando de apaciguarme, dándome cuenta como la tierra aun estaba conmigo y como si fuera natural le hable.

-``Muchas gracias, tierra ahora puedes descansar``-susurro sintiendo con ella me abandona dejándome relajada con su esencia.

Estaba agotada, no podía ni siquiera moverme para cazar.

_``Que hare? No se suponía que los Vulturis también estarían aquí``_-medito revolviendo mis cabellos con frustración al no saber qué hacer. Iba a levantarme para intentar cazar, pero el sonido de una rama me alarmo en dirección a mi derecha entre los árboles. Iba a llamar a la tierra para atacar, hasta que sentí su aroma…

-``Descuida, no voy a hacerte daño… no te alarmes`` -Se apresura a decir levantando sus manos preocupado indicando que no quería pelear. Dejándome contemplar sus ojos dorados y voz tan conocidamente musical.

-``¿Te encuentras bien?``

Era él… era Carlisle…

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicas! Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero nuevamente el capi no me convencía y siento decirles que me demorare en actualizar el 6 (estará listo para el próximo miércoles, sin falta), puesto que comencé con las Solemne y me tiene colapsada. **

**Quiero agradecerles a todas quienes se tomaron el tiempo de comentarme y ponerme en alarma xD me ayudan muchos sus comentarios (es más fácil escribir cuando sabes que a otros les gusta cómo vas escribiendo) y también me gustaría responder un comentario que me dejo marcando ocupada.**

**La verdad es que quise que descubrieran a Bella como vampiro y como visitante del futuro (solo Elizabeth) en los primeros capis, porque la trama central no se basa en eso, y es algo agobiante el tenerlos leyendo solo capis rellenos de cómo sospecha que ella no es normal y dassdass. Además tienen que tener encuentra que Bella tiene el poder de cambiar muchas cosas y por eso aviso que la historia cambiara mucho. (Como que habrá disputas de sentimientos encontrados entre los miembros Cullen, Vulturis de parte de bien y muchas otras cosas que entre Nyx y Kaloma sobre sus planes blablabla). Así que aquí te tengo el porqué piensas que todo paso tan rápido, la verdad es que esto es tan solo el COMIENZO aun no comienza la verdadera trama. Je je je **

**Sin más me despido y espero sus comentario, sugerencia y reclamos de este capi (así me dan más porras para el siguiente) y me salga mas bueno… BYE! KISSES! **


	6. Capitulo 6: Corrupción

**POV Bella**

**Capitulo 6: Corrupción**

-``Vaya mierda. El Caos y el amor son lo mismo, pero no. Los Vulturis también tienen poderes otorgados por un Dios, pero no escuchan ni siguen la voz NYX.``-

¿Cómo diantres enumero y ordeno toda esta información, pienso mientras trato de recuperar fuerzas tomando una bocarada de aire

-`` ¡OH!, y espera Bella, también están tratando de despertar algo peligroso en esta época con el dominio de Kaloma. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Se trata de un despertar metafórico, como 'despertar' el peligro en forma de una guerra en esta época, o esta, literalmente, tratando de despertar algo horrible, una cosa terrorífica que podría comernos a todos nosotros? Al igual de raro y terrorífico que esa cosa que me asecho anteriormente, de la cual ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle a NYX. ¡Mierda de nuevo! ``-

Estaba frustrada y sin fuerzas ni ganas para nada y aun así nada había comenzado todavía y era eso lo que me frustraba. El estar sola en el punto de partida, con un Edward humano que no sabe nada de lo que está pasando o iría a pasar. Totalmente desprotegida sin nadie que me proteja, sin nadie en quien apoyarme, completamente sola. Más de eso cansada ¡lo cual era imposible!. ¡Por Dios soy un vampiro!

Y ahora lo que me faltaba picharme con el único Cullen residente en esta época desprevenida y sin nada debajo de la manga… ¡¿Dios me odio? Ya había dicho hoy Mierda?

Era él… era Carlisle. Completamente igual a como lo recordaba no había cambiado para nada, pero eso era de esperarse. Sin embargo, conforme se acercaba, precavido, vi una diferencia del que yo conozco. Este Carlisle se veía infeliz… aburrido con un aire solitario. Me di cuenta que, por ahora, él no tenía a nadie, estaba completamente solo contra el mundo que le toco vivir. Pero eso cambiaría pronto. O se suponía que debía hacerlo posible por él y por todos… de eso me encargaría.

-``Descuida, no voy a hacerte daño… no te alarmes`` -Se apresura a decir levantando sus manos preocupado indicando que no quería pelear. Dejándome contemplar sus ojos dorados y voz tan conocidamente musical. Dándome una mirada ansiosa.

-``¿Te encuentras bien?``- se apresura a pregunta algo nervioso de asustar al primero de su especie aparte de él que compartía su dieta en ese bosque. Intentaba dar cada paso suavemente para no alarmarla y hacerla huir de él. Puede decirse que hasta él mismo estaba asustado de perderla ahora que lo había visto.

Extrañamente hoy había ido de caza, sin tener necesidad de alimentarse raro en él por supuesto, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento, el cual se desvaneció`` al decirse a él mismo en la mente ir de caza``. Todo había sido sin novedades hasta que había decidido tomar rumbo a su morada al no encontrar nada apetecible aparte de los siervos. En el camino un sonido le perturbo al escuchar una cantidad de arboles derrumbarse de un solo golpe, al igual que el sonido de un impacto de dos rocas chochando muy conocido. Al acercarse donde provenía los sonidos y gritos fue captando el aroma de dos vampiros, no le faltaba mucho por llegar hasta que siente como uno de ellos se estaba alejando a una gran velocidad del claro, después de el ultimo estallido. Se detiene a analizar las circunstancias sus pros y contras, pero su curiosidad termino venciendo a su razón de antemano.

Ahora él mismo se encontraba frente a frente con una joven dama, de ojos dorados vestida de una forma extraña. Era la primera hembra vampira que veía con sus propios ojos, que compartiera su misma dieta y eso aumentaba su curiosidad al igual él extraño sentimiento que sentía en su pecho, al verla tan lastimada e indefensa, despertando un instinto de protector dentro de él que había creído perdido al ser convertido.

-``¿Te encuentras bien?``-vuelve a preguntar al no recibir respuesta de la joven. Quien solo lo ve con devoción?. Se sigue acercando lentamente hasta llegar a su lado y arrodillarse enfrente de ella examinando si se encontraba fuertemente lastimada. Aliviadamente se encontraba bien. Piensa dando un suspiro ahogado.

-``Lo estoy… solo me siento algo extraña y confundida…``(todo esto pasado cuando Bella trata de ordenar todo lo que le había dicho Demetri y Nyx) – Bella, quien se había mantenido en silenció observando detalladamente, sus movimientos, muecas y manías tan fuera de él. Nota, como el tenue brillo conocido aparece en los ojos cansados de Carlisle, al verlo preocupado por sus heridas mientras la examinaba detenidamente hasta subir la vista a su rostro.

Carlisle, siendo la tentación de tocar su rostro que lo dejaba llevar hasta sus manos.

No podía creerlo y no era difícil de saber lo que Carlisle pensaba justamente ahora tan concentrado, su mirada iban directamente hacia mis ojos y mi rostro, para él debe ser un momento muy contradictorio al ver a otro ser de su especie que no desprecia su estilo de vida. Lo veía totalmente indeciso si tomar o no, mi rostro en sus manos para comprobar su era cierto lo que sus ojos veían, naturalmente a mi no me hubiese molestado, pero evidentemente eso él no lo sabía.

-``Si, estoy bien… solo estoy completamente sorprendida de encontrarlo aquí, y puedo asegurar que usted lo está también, al encontrar a alguien que comparte su modo de vida, no?``-argumento. Tratando de mantener mi rostro controlado para no expresar ningún otro sentimiento que no sea la confusión. Pero necesitaba decir algo más antes de terminar -``Carlisle…no sabe lo feliz que estoy de encontrarlo``-dejo fluir con naturalidad

Carlisle traga perplejo, al escuchar tan dulce y fina voz de la joven que lo miraba con arrepentimiento?. Antes de que sus labios pronunciaran su nombre con naturalidad.

-``Como es que… tu? Como… es q-ue sab-es?``-Carlisle no era capaz de ordenar frases coherentes y menos cuando la joven toma su manos con las de él, compartiendo ese tibio toque con sus manos tan pequeñas.

-``No te asustes por favor… todo menos eso…``-la bella chica lo mira con miedo en sus ojos ante su reacción, que hace que su muerto corazón se arrepintiera por su reacción. -``Se lo que eres y quien eres… también sé que nunca antes me has visto, y es raro, pero no me temas por favor``-dice tratando de transmitir la verdad en su mirada -``No puedo decirte como lo sé, pero puedo probarte que digo la verdad, así que por favor… confía en mi…`` - Carlisle guarda silenció y asiente ya que no confiaba en su voz. Por extraño que pareciese la joven dama no le impregnaba miedo o desconfianza, no sentía nada por ella que le hiciera sentirse amenazado, podía decirse que por más confundido que estuviera podía confiar en ella sin conocerla.

-``Primero que todo debes saber mi nombre… soy Isabella Swan… Cullen``-no sabía si era correcto el presentarme con su apellido, pero un sentimiento cálido en mi pecho me hizo saber que estaba bien, que era lo correcto. Rápidamente antes de que él me interrumpiera, puse mi mis dedos sobres sus labios mientras negaba con mi cabeza. Algo en mi mirada debió de hacerle saber que no mentía, puesto que tomo mi mano y la estrecho juntos con las de él. Era extraño, era tan diferente ver a Carlisle tan desolado y desprotegido, como que tan solo una muestra de cariño era tan bien recibido por él, como si fuera algo apreciado.

Su reacción se me hizo conocida, era escepticismo y curiosidad hasta diversión.

-``¿Isabella Swan Cullen?`` -repitió, doblando una ceja. -``Supongo que debo tomar eso como qué? Hay alguna explicación para que una joven dama se haga nombrar con mi apellido como si nada``- parecía divertido aunque pude apreciar que tenía algo de miedo oculto en su mirada atrás de su nerviosismo.

-``Lo hay… hay una explicación para todo esto Carlisle Cullen, no puedo decírtelo aún… no aún ``-me apresure por seguir-``Sé que eres un vampiro Vegetariano al igual que yo, pero sin mentirte el primero…``- dije, preparándome para recitar su historia tal como Edward la había contado cuando visite por primera vez su casa. -``También sé naciste a mediados de los 1600s en Londres. Eras hijo de un religioso. Tomaste el mando de sus cazas cuando fuiste lo suficientemente mayor, buscabas demonios. Aunque eras listo, terminante encontrándote con un vampiro de verdad, pero era imposible que pudieras haber estado preparado para ello. El vampiro atacó. Te mordió. Sabías que estabas maldecido. Te escondiste en un sótano durante tres días en agonizante dolor, hasta que tu transformación estuvo completa. ¿Debería seguir? Para probar que no miento``- digo dándole una mirada, donde trataba de trasmitirle todo el cariño que siento por él, mi padre.

-``No hay necesidad que siguas``-dijo asombrado con lo último, cambiando su mirada de asombro a cautela - ``Me estás diciendo que no te pregunte como sabes todo eso sin alarmarme y que confié en ti sin más… ¿por qué?¿a qué va todo esta broma?`` – yo asiento en silencio, no estaba segura si debo contarle todo. Claro, ya le había soltado la bomba mayor de forma indirecta, yo era su hija, pero como tomaría lo otro. Lo mejor era que guardara él peor y solo omitir otro tipo de información sobre lo ocurrido en mi época. Podía decirle sobre Edward y su familia, porque realmente necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda con ellos. Después de la situación con los vulturí no pienso correr ningún riesgo con ellos. Aunque tampoco puedo decirle sobre el asunto de los Vulturis sin que corra peligro, no aun.

``Lo sé todo porque te conozco – no ahora, pero por un motivo que no puedo decirte…tienes que confiar en mí, por ti… por todo…Carlisle eres la única persona de la que sabía en esta época que al menos podría comenzar a entender mi situación. Que al menos podría creerme y brindarme su ayuda...``- su mirada no dejaba de desconfiar en mí, pero vi como se iba ablandando, pasando a una de preocupación pintando su rostro.

Vi a Carlisle respirar lentamente ante de recostarse contra el árbol tras él.

-``Bien creo que entiendo. Necesitas mi ayuda por alguna razón, no? Pero no puedes decirme como me conoces, ni la situación en la que te encuentras… ``-antes de continuar respira hondo al mismo tiempo cerrando sus ojos, algo norma si fuera humano, pero al momento de volverme a mirar. Ese algo que caracterizaba siempre la mirada de mi padre estaba de vuelta en sus bellos ojos miel, haciéndome saber que estaba de mi lado -``Pero antes de aceptar, podrías decirme lo que si puedas revelarme primero, no? Isabella``- solté un suspiro de alivio, cuando vi humor en su rostro y comencé a explicar.

-``Carlisle, primero que todo llámame Bella y segundo quiero que sepas, que aunque tú no me hallas encontrado ahora, yo hubiese ido a buscarte``- debió saber que no mentía al ver mi tono serio ya que espero que prosiguiera -``Te conozco más de lo que te imaginas, podría decirse que puedo ver el futuro por todo lo que voy a revelarte que mereces saber ya que ahora ambos estamos corriendo contra el reloj y necesito que creas y confíes en mi aunque sé lo que te pido es imposible, pero es necesarios por nuestro por venir``-termino pidiendo internamente que comprenda de alguna manera lo que trato de explicarle.

-``No te preocupes… Bella, de alguna extraña manera no desconfió de ti, quizás esto sea él destino o quizás no, pero sé que debo permanecer a tu lado, como si fuera necesario… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me haces sentir de una forma cálida y agradable ahora que me he cruzado contigo. Había estado ansioso todo el día esperando por algo y ahora sé que era ese algo…- reitera sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Carlisle al ver lo redundante de su argumento, soltando una risita.

-``Sé a lo que te refieres… lo he experimentado, es extraño``-suelta Bella una risita también, pensando en NYX.

Había sido ella, todo este tiempo ha esto velando por mi seguridad.

_``Gracias Diosa``-manda un rezo en el viento._

-`` Carlisle falta solo algunos meses para que todo comience… ¡escúchame! Esto pasara… Tu convertirás a tu primer compañero que morirá de la Gripa Española, la cual golpeará Chicago en algún momento de este año… no sé en qué mes, pero te aseguro que él está en esta época ya que él está bajo mi cuidado ya``

-``¿Pero como…?``- cuestionó, frunciendo la ceja.

-``¡Carlisle, escúchame! Confía en mí, sé lo que esta pasar, lo he visto``- uy! Ya estoy sonando como _Alice_, sonrió de tan solo pensarlo -``Nada de eso debe cambiar, debemos proteger a ese humano hasta que eso suceda, por eso necesito tu ayuda ya que serás tú quien lo convierta…``-

Carlisle no podía creerlo aun, iba a tener un compañero, después de todo estos años de inestabilidad y soledad, no cavia en su dicha. Bella también debió haberse dado cuenta del cambio experimentado en su persona ya que lo observa con melancolía. Hasta que se acuerda de un punto que había tenido al marguen Edward. Lo ha tenido esperando mucho tiempo. De solo pensarlo se recarga.

-``Uy! hablando de él debe de estar preocupado``- digo viendo a mi alrededor -``¡Oh mi Dios ya esta amaneciendo, cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?``

Carlisle se rió entre dientes. -``El suficiente para que tu cazaras, pero creo que no lo has hecho``- dijo Carlisle tomándola de sus manos para ayudarla aponerse de pie. No era necesario, pero evidentemente tenía que hacerlo estaba dentro de su caballerosidad. Notando por primera vez el desastre que se encontraba enfrente de él. Arboles caído, tierra y raíces por doquier y muchos escombros. Iba a preguntarle pero como vio a Bella se sacudirse nerviosa así que lo pasó por alto, para preguntarle más tarde por lo que había pasado antes de que él llegara, ya que podía sentir el olor de otro vampiro sobre ella, junto con otras esencias aparte de la de ella.

Bella, se tomo su tiempo en cazar, no podía permitirse un error con Edward y su madre no ahora, debido que en este momento eran su prioridad fundamenta junto con Carlisle y debió mantenerlos, lo mas a salvo y fuera de la realidad posible. Después de todo ahora era ella la que los protegería con su vida.

**Mientras que…**

**En Vulterra Italia.**

Un grupo de vampiros encapuchados entraban a los túneles sigilosamente para no ser descubiertos, tan rápidos como cualquiera. Hasta llegar a la esperada secretaria donde se encontraba una versión de Gianna de 1918. Esperándolos.

-``Discúlpenme señores, pero no tienen una hora para atender con el señor Aro así que tendrán que esperar hasta que él esté disponible``- pidió la recepcionista atrás de su escritorio.

-``Nada como los viejos y excelentes servicios de Anabel, una humana muy eficiente… Alec por favor``-se escucha la voz de Aro ordenar dentro de la túnica que cubría su rostro por completo.

Sin hacerse esperar Alec, con un solo movimiento de cabeza inmoviliza a la señora, dejándola como congelada, pero aun consiente de todo. Uno por uno los de la guardia pasaron todos a través de la puerta dándole una mirada a la humana congelada. Quien solo movía sus pupilas asustada de ver rostros conocidos.

-``Creo que esto será más que divertido, no puedo esperar por ver a dos Sexys Felixs por partida doble``-argumenta el grandulón emocionado, mientras caminaba para el gran salón.

-``Más bien será una doble migraña por partida doble``-suspira Heidi dándole un toque dramático a la escena.

-``¿Qué? Es que acaso no puedes con dos yo para disfrutar``- insinúa batiendo sus cejas de manera exagerada. Heidi niega con la cabeza lo inevitable.

-``¡Ya basta estamos llegando!``-advierte Cayo ya estresado par la conversación llevaban así todo el camino y no eran solo ellos algunas veces Aro, también se les unía. Mientras Marco ya quería terminar con esto, nunca pensó que un vampiro detestara tanto el poder nunca morir arrollado.

Todos los Vulturis se encuentran enfrente de la enorme puerta de piedra tan conocida, esperando que Aro hiciera el honor de abrirla para comenzar con la diversión. Todos experimentaban sentimientos muy diversos en ese momento entre felices, ansiosos, divertidos hasta asustados, aburridos y nerviosos por lo que se avecinaba. Que tan solo los esperaba al cruzar esa puerta. El solo cruzarla cambiaria muchas cosas de ahora en adelante.

-``¿Quien osa el interrumpir nuestro festín?``-es escucha la voy de un Cayo muy cabreado al ser interrumpido durante la cena. -`` Es que esa humana no puede hacer nada bien?``-se queja al ver a sus numerosos visitantes, contándolos mentalmente.

-``Tranquilo hermano… debe de haber un motivo importante para que Anabel los haya hecho pasar``-interviene a su hermano Aro, antes de que digiera algo que les perjudicara. No quería arriesgarse a nada viendo el número de visitantes.

-``Permíteme Felicitarte mi viejo Amigo una excelente decisión``-les contesto uno de los encapuchados dejando a todos los vampiros presentes perplejos por la similitud de su voz. -`` Es como siempre suelo pensar, con calma…``-continua la el antiguo vampiro divertido con la situación sonriendo maliciosamente.

-``¿Quién eres?``- cuestiona cauteloso, reconociendo las capas que los envolvían indicándole solo una señal.

-``Somos las buenas nuevas y hemos venido a mostrarte un nuevo futuro``-dice Aro aun en anonimato estirando su mano desnuda hacia su otro ``yo`` frente a él. Que con un solo toque sabrá todo lo que se avecina.

Desconfiado y cauteloso lentamente el antiguo Aro baja de su trono, estirando su mano también para tocar la del individuo. Sin cuestionarse los pros del asunto.

Todo parecía en momento en cámara lenta, mientras Aro estaba a centímetros de conocer lo inimaginable, los demás vampiros de la sala estupefacto y nerviosos por lo que se avecinaba.

En el momento en el sus dedos son rozados, la puerta es cerrada por el viento, guardando todo el conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando adentro de esa habitación. Sin que nadie más sea consciente de lo que venía.

**Mientras tanto en otro lado… **

…

Carlisle frunció el ceño. -``¿Entonces estos humanos sabes lo que somos?``-

Hace mucho que había terminado de cazar, Carlisle había insistido en acompañarme a la casa de los Masens, así que íbamos corriendo por los tejados sigilosamente, para allá y todavía no podía entender como tales humanos no habían salidos corriendo al descubrir mi naturaleza de esa forma que encontró tan poco divertida. Si supiera que para mí esto era cosa de todos los días.

-``Ya te dije Edward y su madre son personas especiales y no los llames humanos``-casi le gruño, me molestaba que trataran a mi Edward de esa manera. Lo había dicho? Mi Edward, porque sale tan natural…

-``Lo siento… no lo dije de esa manera``-dice Carlisle tratando de apaciguar la risa al ver la cara molesta de Bella, era verdaderamente adorable hacerla enfadar. -.``Pero sabes lo que eso significa? Si los Vulturis se enteran de que los humanos son consiente de nuestra existencia, ell-``-

-``¿Qué mas pueden hacerme ellos? ¡Ellos no son nada, no pueden juzgarme si ellos han cometido crímenes peores que eso!``- Carlisle no debió nunca haber mencionado sus nombres, el solo escucharlos algo se prendió dentro de Bella, haciéndola recordar todo lo que ellos la han hecho vivir.-`` Me da completamente lo mismo lo que ellos crean que es correcto o no, no les temo``

Carlisle no sabía que decir, jamás espero que la inofensiva y delicada jovencita que acababa de encontrar actuara de esa manera. Internamente se pregunto por qué había sucedido para que ella mostrara ese odio en sus ojos, que se habían vuelto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a unos fríos, calculadores y tristes ojos de color negro. Algo muy malo debió de haberle pasado, pero tenía miedo de preguntar, como si supiera que él seria lastimado también después de saberlo.

-``Yo bueno lo siento… pero-``-iba a continuar, pero una discusión lo interrumpió. Llamando su atención al igual que la de Bella. Quien abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente antes de salir corriendo.

-``Edward, ella está bien sabe cuidarse sola``-escucho muy cerca una voz femenina, con molestia y exageración.

-``Si, pero se ha tardado mucho y me dijo que estaría de vuelta en unas horas y ya está amaneciendo… ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ``-Carlisle puso sumamente atención a la frustración de la voz del hombre sintiéndose identificado de algún modo. -``y si ¿Alguien la ve? Ahh! Voy a buscarla! ``-después de eso solo se escucha un portazo. Decidiendo el también seguir a Bella para conocer la situación.

**Continuara…**

_**Holas chicas! Déjenme decirles que muchas gracias por sus comentarios y Alertas, este capi está dedicado a todas ustedes que están al pendiente si actualizo o no, y por supuesto a todas aquellas que se toman un minuto para comentarme *o* Las quiero, me han ayudado un montón en la historia y gracias a eso el capi lo termine de arreglar antes del viernes je je je **_

_**Déjenme decirles Gracias y me disculpo por la demora y los ataques al corazón que provoque a muchas con mi aviso, pero quería dar señales de vida je je je y que mejor que esa linda indirecta xD**_

_**Así que sin más les dejo, por favor dejen comentiario y sugerencias del capi así me animan para continuar el siguiente con más emoción xD ( ya que me ayudan un montón) saludos! Kisses! **_


	7. Capitulo 7: Es una alucinación

**POV EDWARD**

**Capitulo 7: ¿Es una alucinación no es cierto?**

Me había despertado hoy con un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia y pena, como si no fuera yo del todo… como si de de verdad, de alguna manera me encontrara en otro sitio y ahora mismo me estuviese rompiendo en pedazos por la tristeza que sentía que llenaba mi pecho al despertar de esa macabra pesadilla, que parecías mas verdadera que lo que realmente era. Solo un sueño.

Estaba sudando, estaba empapado, de hecho, cuando me desperté agitado en mi cama, y aun así con el molesto sentimiento en mi pecho que estaba ahí junto con el rostro de la joven que gritaba mi nombre de una manera tan desgarradora y desesperada, que pensaba que me matara de solo escuchar su desconocida y tan conocida voz en llanto. El solo recordar al cerrar mis ojos, veo la silueta de la joven de cabellos largo que me aferraba a su pecho, llamándome con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras soltaba desgarradores sollozos, pidiéndome que no me fuera de su lado. Me tenia inquieto y no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en esa joven desconocida que me impacientaba.

-``Edward, querido ¿Por qué hoy estas tan distraído?``- Escucho a mi madre que me llamaba.

-``No nada, solo pensaba``- Ahora que lo pienso, el día de hoy me había ofrecido a acompañar a mi madre, para distraerme un poco, pero aun así no soy capaz de borrar de mi subconsciente esa pesadilla que me parecía tan real.

-``Has estado así desde la mañana, ¿No has dormido bien acaso hijo?``-dice mirándome con preocupación con sus ojos verdes tan perceptivos.

-``Algo así madre, pero no te preocupes el aire fresco me aliviara``- Era absurdo mentirle, aun así el tiempo hoy no era muy bueno en chicago, ha estado lloviendo desde ayer en la madrugada, algo deprimente.

-``Si tu lo dices, hijo``-continua caminando, pero antes de eso me da una sonrisa, que le respondo y la sigo atrás de ella. -``Edward voy a dar una miradita a esa tienda, no te molestes en entrar no me demorare``-dice señalándome la tienda, era una de ropa de temporada con los últimos vestidos que estaba de moda y otras cosa en vestuario femenino.

Le doy una sonrisa -``No te preocupes madre tómate tu tiempo, te espero en la fuente``-digo señalándole la fuente del parque.

No quería presionarla, después de todo ella quizás allá venido a eso, antes de que yo me colara acompañarla. Y no llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, me había ganado enfrente de la fuente viendo como la lluvia golpeaba y caía sobre ella. Aun tenía ese extraño sentimiento como si me faltara algo, era incomodo. Estaba concentrado en cada gota que daba contra el agua de la fuente, que no me había dado cuenta que alguien mas había llego a mi lado. Volteo pero no veo a nadie. Qué raro.

Frunció el ceño-``Creo que me estoy volviendo loco``-niego con la cabeza sonriendo. Pero de repente una fuerte ventisca casi me vuela el paragua, haciéndome sostenlo con fuerza mientras lo bajaba dejándome ver hacia a un chico cubierto de sangre y tierra en la otra esquina. No podía verlo bien, la gente que pasaba por el cruce parecía esquivarlo sin mirarlo, trate de observarlo mejor, puesto que algo llamo mi atención en él, pero la gente que pasaba por su lado no pareció verlo.

Se encontraba de lado parado, con la cabeza agacha. Vestía de una manera extraña y sus ropas estaban desgarradas y manchadas. Me concentre en observarlo mejor, pero la gente que pasaba enfrente de mi me lo dificultaba, hasta que doy un paso hacia adelante. Él pareció haberse percatado de mi movimiento ya que levanto su rostro y lo que vi me dejo totalmente estupefacto, era idéntico a mi pero en una forma diferente. Su tez era mucho más clara, su pelo más largo y desordenado de color cobrizo intenso, pero lo que me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos de un color dorado sin luz y su semblante de tristeza. Y justo cuando lo vi, pasó por mi mente el rostro de la joven de cabellos largos, era la misma cara, la misma tristeza y pena que se reflejaba en él, A ese ser. Iba a cruzar para ir por él, pero en solo pestañeo en mi movimiento me hizo perder la vista de él haciéndolo desvanecer de mi campo visual.

Confusión era lo que sentía ahora, había escuchado historias raras sobre tu otro yo y esas cosas, pero jamás las había tomado en serio… hasta ahora. Aunque aun podía sentir ese sentimiento de cuando lo vi a la chica misteriosa en el mismo sueño.

En un instante, siento que estaba mojado bajo la lluvia, mirando un lugar vacio enfrente de la otra cuadra, y la gente pasaba a mi alrededor esquivándome porque les impedía el paso dándome una que otra mirada.

-``OH! Dios creo que voy a dejar de leer esos libros de misterio de mi madre``-paso confundido la mano limpiándome la cara empapada.

No había sido consciente del bullicio que se había formado en la calle, después de mi loco encuentro con la _muerte_. Asustado miro a mí alrededor y observo cómo la gente miraba atónita a una chica que estaba parada en medio del camino.

Era imposible no verla, vestía de una forma extraña. Jamás había visto a una mujer vestida de esa manera. Claro que no, ella se distinguía entre los largos y grises vestidos de las demás mujeres que la miraban con asombro y envidia. Me gire por completo para verla mejor. Por Dios era un ángel sus cabellos era castaños con mechones rojizos, tan largos que caían por su espalda hasta su cintura sueltos. Su piel era tan clara como la cal, su rostro en forma de corazón y sus labios carnosos junto con sus ojos profundos fueron los que llamaron mi atención. Se veía desorientada y desprotegida. No sé si habrá sido eso lo que me dio el valor para acercarme de manera sigilosa hacia ella, o debió de haber sido el haberla visto tan indefensa o las miradas de los hombres que se la comían de manera lasciva o, de hecho, es el aire desolado y lleno de tristeza que la envolvía y se me hacia tan conocido. La contradicción picó mi curiosidad. Quería conocerla.

-`` Disculpe Señorita, ¿Pero se encuentra bien? `` -me encontré a mi mismo diciendo, cerca de ella. Era hermosa, es quedarse corto no había palabras para describir lo que mis ojos veían, las palabras no le hacían justicia

Ella levantó la mirada, llena de sorpresa. Estaba congelada por la sorpresa, de hecho. Parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Estaba más pálida de lo debido debe estar enferma. Debería de asegurarme si se encontraba bien o, más bien esa era la escusa perfecta para tocar su bello rostro.

-``¿Señorita? ¿Está usted bien?``-le pregunto preocupado ya que no había salido de su asombro, el cual pasaba al horror. Debe de estar pensando algo aterrador de mí o de lo que pudiera hacerle. El solo adivinar lo que piensa y que malentendiera la situación me asustaba. Así que levante mi mano para posarla en su frente.

Ella parpadeó como si estuviera saliendo de su aturdimiento. Antes de que mi mano alcanzara a tocar su rostro -`` Si estoy bien, solo estoy algo perdida``- dice respondiendo a mi pregunta, y el solo hecho de escuchar su musical y dulce voz me deja maravillado. De qué manera un ángel a llegado aquí justo enfrente de mí?

Ella pareció observarme con amor?. No supe descifrar su mirada hasta que contemple su singular color de ojos, era de color miel que por alguna razón se estaban oscureciendo. Y un extraño sentimiento de temor me envolvió, raro como si quisiera salir corriendo.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver mi atención devuelta a ella. -``¿Perdida?`` - pregunto de nuevo, al parecer escuche mal un ángel como ella no debería de estar sola. Fruncí el ceño de solo pensar que algo malo pudiera pasarle por su descuido.

-``Y viene usted sola? Bajo la lluvia, acaso no cuida de su salud``- No sé cómo pero un instinto de sobreprotección que solo tenía con mi madre se despertaba en mi para ella.

Ella debió de haber encontrado chistosa mi mueca, puesto que no pudo contener la risa. Que era la más hermosa y maravillosa que hubiera escuchado jamás, tan hipnotizarte no me cansaría de escucharla jamás. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? La conocía en menos de cinco minutos y ya no puedo seguir sin ella?

Ni siquiera sé porque estaba enojado si con ella por estarse riendo o de mi por ser tan absurdo.

-``Disculpa, pero yo no encuentro gracioso que una joven señorita, vaya sola perdida en la cuidad, mientras llueve y sin paraguas y escolta``- comento irritado, logrando que ella riera con mayor intensidad. Haciéndome comer mis palabras, hipnotizándome con su hermoso sonido. Su ataque de risa duro poco hasta que de pronto guardo silencio de la nada, algo curioso, de hecho. De no haber escuchado a mi madre llamarme la hubiera cuestionado

-``¿Edward?``- me voltee para mirar a mi madre, quien tenía una ceja levantada insinuativamente observando a la dama a mis espaldas.

-``¿Edward, hijo conoces a la señorita?`´ – trague seco, mi madre tenía esa mirada, sus ojos miraban a la joven con fascinación y no precisamente por lo bella que era. Sus instintos eran más precisos que cualquier instrumento de predicción tanto así que llegaba a darme miedo nunca fallaba en nada, y al parecer debe de estar pensando algo con esta situación.

Creo que debido a la aparición de mi madre la jovencita se ha puesto nerviosa ya que la escucho contener su respiración al voltearme, la estaba poniendo nerviosa y no quería hacerla sentir incomoda así que trate de contestarle a mi madre de forma más sutil para que no se ofendiera.

-``Bueno madre…, en realidad yo no la conozco, solo… me acerque para preguntarle si necesitaba asistencia``- ¿Por qué me encontraba tan nervioso? Como si estuviera siendo descubierto en algún crimen. Dios acaso no podía avergonzarme de mi mismo en otro momento, mi madre estaba en su gozo divertida, ella sabía muy bien que este tipo de situación solo sucedía cuando estoy ultra nervioso. Así como si nada, me esquiva para esta vez preguntarle a la Jovencita.

-``¿Hay algún problema -?``- pregunta directamente acercarse lo suficientemente a la señorita, con esa mirada de interesada en los ojos. -``Oh! Querida que mal educada he sido, no me he presentado y creo que él mal educado de mi hijo tampoco, creí haberlo educado mejor``-dijo dándole una mirada llena de reproche, poniéndome más nervioso, mi propia madre disfrutaba avergonzarme. Acaso no podría hacerlo en otro momento, justamente ahora tenía que tengo a un ángel enfrente de mi mirándome fascinada por alguna razón. No me gustaba eso, seguramente ella debe de estar pensando que aun era un chico de mami. No sé por qué razón eso me molestaba todavía más ahora, después de todo me gustaba dar esa impresión a las demás jovencitas, hijas de las amigas de mi madre, ya que las espantaba fácil de futuros compromisos, pero ahora esto era diferente, porque… ¿Por qué lo era? Realmente esto me estaba sobrepasando, era molesto e irritante.

-`` Bueno… jovencita, mi nombre es Elizabeth Masen y el es mi Hijo Edward un gusto, me dirías tu nombre``- se presenta mi madre ofreciéndome su mano, la cual la joven mira acomplejada como si estuviera debatiendo en tomarla o no. Pude ver un sinfín de emociones que pasaban por su rostro hasta que la resignación fue la que gano. Dando un suspiro casi inexistente dejaban sus labios.

Sentí a mi madre a mi lado como se estremecía de repente ante su toque y me pregunte ¿Por qué? Y arrepintiéndome de no haberme presentado para haber tenido la excusa perfecta para tocar su blanca y tersa piel.

-``Mucho gusto señora Masen, mi nombre es Isabella, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella, solamente…``-

- ``Hermosa``- Extraordinariamente le hacía justicia a su nombre, ni si quiera me di cuenta que había pensado en voz alta hasta que ella cruza su mirada con la mía, dándome una deslumbrante sonrisa llena de amor y felicidad. Por alguna razón mi corazón se inflo de un sentimiento muy cálido, como si se estuviera completo al fin. Decidiendo en este mismo instante que en su rostro solo hubiera felicidad y sonrisas hermosas, de eso me encargaría yo. Encontraría la forma de jamás separarme de ella y compartir cada minuto de mi vida junto a Bella.

-``Oh! Por Dios! estas congelada niña, como se te ocurre el estar parada bajo la lluvia estando así?`` –me riñe enojadísima, mi madre mientras se quitaba la bufanda para envolverla alrededor del cuello de _Bella_, dejándome sorprendido. Mi madre nunca hacia ese tipo de actos y al parecer no era el único, Bella también lo estaba aunque en su mirada; en cambio, había una chispa de humor que no logre comprender.

-``¿Qué diantres haces aquí sola y con equipajes?``-dice poniendo las manos en sus caderas usando el mismo tono de fingido enojo que usa de vez en cuando conmigo. Pasándome de un movimiento su paraguas para que la cubriera a Bella con ella.

-``Bueno… lo que pasa es que yo acabo de llegar a Chicago, yyy… si estoy sola, y estoy parada aquí, porque no tengo donde ir``-dice cubriendo su rostro con su cabello avergonzada, pero no pude evitar pensar que estaba mintiendo, ya que su testimonio no era muy convincente al igual que sus ojos.

-``Es que no sabía que él dinero de mi país no era bien recibido en Chicago y no he podido alojarme en ningún lado por el momento`` - dice sacando un dólar de su chaqueta para mostrarnos, el cual ambos miramos sorprendido. Era un billete poco usual, debido a que tenía un extraño tinte y grabado, que despertó mi curiosidad en un momento.

-``Me lo permites un poco?``-Trate de ser lo más disimulado con respecto a mi falta de respeto, pero la curiosidad me estaba comiendo. Dándome cuenta que el rostro sereno de Bella se contraía en una mueca ante mi petición

-``Oh! Por Dios, Edward estamos tratando de ayudar a Bella y tu quieres quitarle su dinero``-si no hubiese sido por la entrometida de mi madre, sabría la razón por el inusual comportamiento de Bella ante mi petición. Aprovechando esta guardar el billete rápidamente en su abrigo tan singular. Percatándome también del dolor que recorría su mirada, como si en cualquier momento se pusiera a llorar. Algo en mi interior se contrajo al verla tan desolada, quise patearme mentalmente por eso.

-``Discúlpalo… pero ahora que me fijo vistes algo extraño también, dudo haber visto esa clase ropa por aquí``- A veces pienso si mi madre conoce la sutileza -``Y tu cabello se ve muy sedoso suelto, que envidia Bella``- Pero debo decir que no estaba equivocada, Bella era extremadamente Hermosa era imposible no verla.

-``Descuide, bueno es porque así acostumbrados a vestir y peinarnos en Washington, Forks.``-

-``Entiendo, y espero que tu también entiendas, que nos encanta la idea de que nos acompañaras. Después de todo hay una habitación en mi casa que ya no la ocupamos``- Era definitivo, mi madre está completamente loca y eso me gustaba.

-``¿Qué?- No estaba enojado; estaba contento, y sabía que mi madre podía ver eso aunque traté de esconder la satisfacción que sentía. Pero no entendía el por qué de su invitación.-.`` Mamá eso es algo…``- iba a decir, pero me interrumpió.

-``Edward, se hace lo que yo quiero… entiendes?``- mi madre a perdido el ultimo poco de sentido común que le quedaba, no era que me molestara del todo, estaba feliz por su invitación ya que tendría a la compañía de Bella un poco más para conocerla.

-"Bueno, ya que está todo listo. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a tu nuevo hogar para el té? Ya es casi la hora y así tal vez ahí puedes contarnos algo más de ti, para que mi hijo dejara de ser tan paranoico"-

-``¿Me permites tu equipaje?``- me ofrecí viendo el bolso que llevaba colgado en el hombro, iba a objetar pero tome antes el cinturón para colgárselo en mi hombro. El bolso no parecía tan pesado cuando ella lo sostenía, pero definitivamente era mucho más pesando de lo que pensaba.

_``¿Qué demonios llevaba dentro? Piedras?``-pienso dándole una mirada, ella no se veía cansada por cargarla ni una muestro de sudor._

-``No voy permitir que una dama cargue algo tan pesado mientras pueda ayudarla, ¡vamos!`` -dije ofreciéndole mi brazo, con una sonrisa lo más sincera que pude.

La vi vacilar si en verdad aceptar mi mano o no, pero algo en su mirada cambio aceptándolo tocándome con delicadeza. Su toque era gélido, completamente frio y no sé si fue su temperatura u otro cosa, que me hiso estremecer junto con una descarga que sentí en mi espina dorsal, como si hubiera estado expuesto alguna descarga eléctrica. La mire atento para saber si Bella también lo había sentido, pero ella estaba concentrada pensando. Y el solo hecho de saber que no estaba prestándome atención me dolió.

-``Mi madre tiene razón estas un poco fría``- Trate de entablar una conversación, para demandar su atención, pero solo logre que hiciera una mueca desagradable ante mi comentario.

Caminamos en silencio una buena parte del camino, hasta que mi madre con éxito logro llamar la atención de Bella y conversaban de varios temas sin mucho contenido. En diversos momentos vi como Bella contemplaba a mi madre con melancolía, también pude ver como una pisca de dolor cruzaba su rostro cuando me pillaba mirándola y me hizo sentir incomodo de algún modo, sintiendo la necesidad de por ser capaz de leer su mente.

-``Es una Hermosa jovencita no? Por eso estas molesto?``- escucho preguntar en tan poco sentido de disimulo a mi madre, no se di lo hacía con el fin de molestarme o no ,porque lo estaba logrando. Así que decidí ignorarla abriendo la puerta para que pudieran pasar. Pasando mi madre primero dándome una sonrisa cómplice, para que después pasara Bella y me diera una mirada de compresión.

Interesante, de hecho mucho más que interesante. Isabella era tan enigmáticamente misteriosa, un enigma que me encantaría resolver, pero después de todo tendría tiempo para conocerla lo suficiente, gracias a la entremetida de mi madre me tenía algo guardado. Pero la verdad no me importaba mucho, mientras pudiera compartir más que un momento con Bella, eso estaría bien para mí.

_`` Y lo harás``-siento un cálido susurro conocido en mi oído, que me hace voltear hacia mi derecha, viendo hacia afuera antes de cerrar la puerta al mismo chico de la plaza, que me miraba por primera vez a los ojos. Dándome una mirada significativa con sus ojeroso y cansados ojos y una triste sonrisa llena de pena. -``Te la confió, te confío una de las dos, más preciado que he llegado a tener… solo tú eres capaz de hacerla feliz, protege a mi Bella… Edward…``-dice mi nombre con una voz tan desgarradora antes de desaparecer ante mí. Dejando solo un aroma dulzón en el aire y a mi estupefacto ante su parecido conmigo. -``Confío en ti Edward…``-escucho por ultimo antes de que un soplido del viento se llevara la esencia. _

_-``Quien habría sido él? ¿Habrá sido un sueño?¿Fue solo una alucinación? O tal vez…``-no pude evitar pensar en alguna posibilidad sobre su repentina aparición ante mí. Después de cerrar la puerta e ir con mi invitada que me esperaba en la estancia a punto de cambiar mi vida de ahora en adelante._

**Continuara…**

_**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gusto el punto de vista de Edward. A mí me encanto (Sé q no es muy objetivo la calificación ya que yo soy la autora, pero ya se los había dicho, soy primero lectora que escritora y yo misma me emociono por cómo me saldrá el siguiente capi) la acabo de terminar, ya que la empecé anoche y me desvele con tal de terminarla xDD y les digo el próximo capi también será un Edward, para dejarlos justito donde nos quedamos en la hist. Espero no demorarme mucho y para eso necesito sus comentarios para sabes si les gusto o no, ese tipo de capi.**_

_**Nuevamente les agradezco sus comentarios, y alertas y agradecería aun más si me dicen si les gusto este capi para correr y hacer el siguiente así se si vale la pena continuar xDD**_

_**Bueno chicas, nos vemos ojala en poco tiempo, porque quiero adelantar lo más que pueda en esta historia en mis vagaciones je je je**_

_**Cuídense, y coméntenme o me enfadare y las hare sufrir, soy capaz Wuajaja asi que estén atentas.**_

_**Bye! Kisses! **_


	8. Capitulo 8: Conviviendo y conociendo

**POV Edward**

**Capitulo 8: Conviviendo y conociendo.**

Debí de haber muerto en el momento en el que vi a mi otro yo, o estoy muerto definitivamente. Esto era una ilusión… o un sueño de seguro, porque no habría otra explicación para haber estado en presencia de un ángel. Entiendo ahora el ¿por qué? Bella se había estado comportando de forma extraña en el momento de llegar a casa. Estaba más callada de lo usual, divagaba y murmuraba cosas sin sentido. En ocasiones hasta perdía el hilo de la conversación fácilmente, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos la mayoría del tiempo, y aun cuando levantaba su mirada y me observaba, y me veía con cariño y amor, había algo más en su mirada, algo que movía sentimientos desconocidos en mi interior. Y pienso, que solo eso valía para que la felicidad me inundara al verla, pero también podía descifrar de su mirada angustia y tristeza, esas emociones que daría lo que pudiera por borrar y que al mismo tiempo me hacían cuestionarme muchas cosas.

Jamás habías sido religioso de voto, pero en el momento de ver la hermosa criatura enfrente de mí, pude haber dudado en un instante y haber vendido mi alma al diablo por permanecer a su lado, para que fuese mía del todo. Era el ser más hermoso que jamás haya visto, y el solo hecho de ver, la piel desnuda entre sus ropas brillar, me hizo cuestionar si estaba en un sueño o no.

Debo de admitir que en un principio la idea de que fuera un vampiro, fue la más absurda que haya pasado por mi mente alguna vez. Era más creíble que fuera un ángel a una criatura de la noche. Aunque ella haya tratado de verse aterradora y amenazante, reaccionando de la única forma más creíble que le quedaba para creerle. Fueron su velocidad sobrehumana y rugido animal proveniente de su pecho los que me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y a la verdad. Y Creo que de no haber sido ella, habría salido corrió con mis pantalones empapados o, a ciencias cierta fueron mi sentido común y los de sobrevivencia los huyeron, porque a mi pareció la criatura… digo mujer más hermosa y pasional que haya visto en mi vida.

Y podía decir seguro que de ahora en adelante que, Bella era totalmente un enigma para mí, que me encantaría resolver y saber tanto de ella como fuera posible conocer. La curiosidad del saber tantas cosas de ella, como ¿Por qué sus ojos cambiaban de color con tal solo estar a mi lado?; ¿El Por qué había veces que me pareció que no era mí a quien observara con tanto cariño? Y la mayor de todas mis cuestiones, ¿Por qué la amaba tanto con solo verla?. Y estaba seguro, que conociendo la verdad detrás de todas esas preguntas que abarcan mi mente, estaba los por ques de todo lo que me mantenía verdaderamente atado a ella. La verdad de por qué estar lejos de ella, me ponía tan incomodo e incompleto, que aunque suene absurdo decirlo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella y lo que la estuviera entreteniendo lo suficiente para no volver a mi lado como había prometido… como _me_ había prometido.

-``¿De nuevo en las nubes, Edward?``- Escucho a mi madre, desvaneciéndome de mis pensamientos. -``¿Déjame adivinar, que era o quien era la que ocupaba tus delirios hijo?``- agrega lo ultimo sonriendo satisfecha al comprobar que estaba en lo correcto; ya que mis mejillas comenzaron a picarme, lo suficiente para saber que estaba colorado.

-``El silencio otorga cielo``- dice volviendo a sorber su té.

-`` Nada de eso madre, no voy anegarte que pensaba en ella, pero… de hecho, pensaba en todo el paquete completo, en lo que Bella nos dijo y en lo mucho que nos omitió`` – Si no hubiera estado presente, no hubiese podido decir jamás ver Elizabeth Masen casi trapicar con su propia saliva antes de mirarme sorprendida.

-``Hijo que dices…``- insinúa dándome una mirada llena de tristeza y remordimiento, que hizo pregustarme que era en verdad lo que no sabía.

-``Por tu mirada sé que estás enterada de la situación y que soy el único a quien se le ha omitido esa parte``- digo poniéndome completamente serio. Me molestaba el hecho que mi propia madre supiese y que Isabella me haya ocultado a_ mí, solo a mí_.

-`` Edward, hijo hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas… y créeme esta es una de ellas. Bella se sentiría realmente mal y… avergonzada de que tú supieras del por qué ella está aquí por mí`` -Podía ver varios síndromes de nerviosismo en mi madre y me calcemia la culpa por hacerla sentir así, pero aun así no se me quitaba lo ansioso. -``Hijo, Bella ha pasado por mucho, ha sufrido lo suficiente y ella solo quiere rehacer su vida en paz en Chicago``- decía la verdad ya que sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirar los míos.

El solo pensar que Bella sufrieses o que alguien le hubiese hecho daño me aterrada y que cualquiera abusara o pusiera un dedo sobre ella me ponía totalmente furioso.

-``¿Bella está escapando de alguien que la esta asechando?`` - pregunte. No recibiendo respuesta de mi madre, quien parecía más interesada en su manos enrolladas sobre su regazo.

-``¿No vas a decírmelo verdad?``- Volví a preguntar frustrado subiendo mi tono de voz, pasando mi mano por mis cabellos estresado por su silencio.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos en esa misma posición, mi madre no iba a ceder tan fácil algo de información y yo no me iba retractar fácilmente tampoco.

Estuve mucho tiempo pensando y analizando la situación que se encuentra alguien como Bella, hasta que silenciosamente caí en la realidad. Bella no era una jovencita común y silvestre que viajaba sola, ella era una vampiresa y no una indefensa humana que dependiera de otros, y eso lo sé por su fuerza y habilidad ya que ningún humano podría dañarla y tampoco protegerla, frustrándome aun más ante mi descubrimiento, al no poder ser de mejor ayuda para ella. Aunque tomando eso en cuenta también, más bien descartando que su problema era un de su misma especie, es decir, una _vampiro_. Un ser con su misma fuerza, habilidad y belleza, un ser tan perfecto para _ella… y solo eso me pone enfermo de celos quizás ese ser haya sido su pareja o algo más._

Cierro mis ojos tratando sacar ese pensamiento y relajarme un poco, notando al abrirlos la hora del reloj de la pared, era las cinco con veinte… ¡Las cinco con veinte!

De un tirón me pongo de pie, haciendo saltar a mi madre del susto ya que había estado cabeceando del sueño sentada en el sillón un tanto incomoda.

-``¡Son más de la cinco de la mañana y Bella aun no llega! –digo caminando hacia la puerta.

-``¿Hijo pero a dónde vas?``-

-``Voy a buscarla``-digo como lo más simple de mundo, tomando mi abrigo y bufanda para ponérmelas.

-``Pero no sabes a donde fue y ya debe de estar por volver`` -dijo tratando de razonar conmigo impidiendo que saliera.

-``Por eso mismo voy a encaminarla… es mal visto que una dama camine sola de madrugada``-dije ya listo para salir, iba a tomar mis llaves, pero mi madre fue más rápida, dándome una mirada que hubiese obedecido de inmediato en otra situación pero ahora no era la ocasión.

-``Es una locura, además no sacas nada con irla a buscar, si no sabes en qué dirección se fue``- intento hacerme ver lo más obvio, escondiendo las llaves con las manos detrás de su espalda. -``Edward, ella está bien sabe cuidarse sola y lo ha estado haciendo bien hasta ahora… además no veo mucho que puedas hacer tu, hijo si algo le sucediera``- dijo muy segura, y tenía razón y eso lo que más me dolía yo no podría protegerla como a cualquier damisela en peligro.

Mi madre debió de percatarse de sus palabras ya que dejo caer sus manos, dándome una mirada de arrepentimiento, bajándola guardia y dejándome tomar las llaves ante su descuido o eso creí.

-``Si lo sé, pero se ha tardado mucho y me dijo que estaría de vuelta en unas horas y ya está amaneciendo… ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ``- internamente rece por estar equivocado al intentar adivinar su retraso. -``y si ¿Alguien la ve cuando saliera el sol? Ahh! Voy a buscarla! ``- salgo desesperado. Ya me imaginaba la escena de personas con antorchas o aterradas de ella.

Ya estando en la calle, mire a ambos lados viendo las direcciones y lugares disponibles para esperar su llegada, pero lo siguiente me sorprendió y de no haber estado mentalizado de a quien buscaba hubiese gritado como una niña, que de seguro me hubiese arrepentido de por vida.

-``Buu…``- escucho muy cerca de mi oído, sintiendo un toque gélidamente tan conocido que haciéndome estremecer del susto y del frio que su toque me otorgo erizándome los bellos del cuello.

Me giro automáticamente y mi cara debió de haber sido un poema, debido a que, a Bella le fue imposible no soltar su risita que la caracterizaba como el canto de los ángeles; ya que aunque ella dijese que es una criatura de la noche para mí era un verdadero ángel y lo seria.

Puse mi mejor cara de póker, y Bella al verla borro rápidamente su sonrisa, viéndome arrepentida -``Lo siento, no fue mi intención, de hecho si lo fue pero…jamás me imagine que reaccionarias de esa-``-

-``¡Basta!``-no podía soportar que se disculpara por algo tan tonto. Y no quería que se lo tomara de la mala manera y se cohibirla conmigo. -``No estoy molesto por el susto, sino porque me has tenido en vela preocupado porque no llegabas.``-explico, avanzando lo poco de distancia que nos separaba, para tomar sus manos entre las mías.

Estaba fría como siempre ya me estaba acostumbrado a su temperatura pienso levantando su barbilla con mi mano para que me mirara. -``No estoy molesto tampoco solo me mata el no sabes dónde estabas``- susurro cerca de su rostro tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos, y podía ver que ya no estaba tan ojerosa como antes y sus ojos estaban de un lindo color miel derretido.

-``Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de la hora… tu tiempo y el mío son muy distintos Edward`` -dice acercando su frente a la mía para acariciar mis mejillas antes de alejarse lo más delicadamente de mi agarre, dándome una mirada de disculpa. - ``Lo siento, aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a tu esencia…``-dice como si nada sorprendiéndome, al parecer ella no se había percatado de lo que había dicho ya que abre sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-``Lo lamente no fue mi intención incomodarte… solo que es natural para mí y tu sabrás... Que``- hablaba tan rápido que era imposible entenderle ya se atropellaba con las palabras, simplemente adorable. Percatándome por primera vez el estado de sus ropas, que estaban hecha jirones y sucia. Ella debió de entender que no le estaba poniendo atención a su explicación, debido a que siguió mi mirada. Buscando mi ojos horrorizada.

-``Edward esto…``-

-``¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?``-cuestiones antes de que no me digiera. Viendo su pantalones y blusa hechos harapos. Cubriendo los lugares adecuados remarcándolos más de lo habitual. Trague en seco alejando mis pensamientos de ese camino.

-``Bueno… la verdad… es que…``-La vi mover sus manos nerviosa y bajar su mirada al suelo. -``Yo estaba cazando y veras… que``-

-``Isabella``-Tanto ella como yo giramos nuestros rostros para observar al hombre a un lado nuestro, que en ningún momento sentí llegar a estas alturas.

Podía ver que miraba a Bella, sereno aunque algo tenso, no había despegado su mirada de ella hasta que yo la pongo detrás de mi cubriéndola con mi espalda.

-``¿Se le ofrece algo?``-No era mi intención que mi voz sonara tan dura, pero esta no era la cuestión. El hombre de cabello rubio esta vez cambio su mirada de Bella hacia mí, observándome ceñudo y confundido. Percatándome que era tan blanco y sobrehumanamente guapo como lo es Bella, hasta compartían sus mismos ojos dorados.

Vi como un brillo se asomo en sus ojos al verme.

-``Nada, solo había venido para hablar con Bella, _muchacho``-_ Dijo lo ultimo con doble significado hasta burla y rápidamente mi mente ato los cabos sueltos. Bella huyendo de alguien, que definitivamente debe de ser de su misma especie, y este hombre frente nosotros en busca de ella. Aparte la ropa rasgada de Bella, y no había otra pista para saber que este hombre era responsable del estado de Bella.

-``¿Quién es usted?``-apelo, dándole la misma mirada que el tenia sobre mí.

Vi al hombre sonreír, moviendo su cabeza despreocupado como si la situación le divirtiera.

-`` ¿Es él verdad?``- Le pregunta a Bella, girando su rostro, ignorándome olímpicamente como si no lo hubiera dirigido la palabra en ningún momento.

-``Lo es``- le respondo ella, correspondiendo a su sonrisa como si supieran de algún secreto.

Bella debió de notar mi irritación ante la situación, debido a que acaricio mi brazo con su mano, calmándome como solo ella puede hacer.

-``Edward``- me llama volviendo su atención a mí. -``Déjame presentarte al Doctor Carlisle Cullen un viejo amigo.``-dice indicándome al hombre frente a mí.

-``Un gusto muchacho, Carlisle Cullen``-dice ofreciéndome su mano, sin antes no darle a Bella una mirada con más de un significado. Su mano era tan fría como la de Bella haciéndome estremecer involuntariamente aunque él no se vio ofendido ni nada.

Y sabia que aquí había mucho más de lo que podía manejar y eso no dejaba de preocuparme…

**POV Bella**

Había pasado un mes desde que había venido a vivir con los Masen y mi convivencia con Edward y Elizabeth, había sido algo desastrosa al principio de mi primera semana ya que agregando mis hábitos alimenticios y mi insomnio en las noches había sido un problema para ellos aunque lo negaran. Tanto Edward como su madre habían insistido en acompañarme hasta altas horas de la madrugada para que no me aburriera según ellos, lo cual era muy amable de su parte, pero al fin de cuentas los estaba matando lentamente ciertamente. Así que habíamos quedado en que mientras ellos durmieran por las noches yo me quedaría en el primer piso en la estancia o en mi habitación leyendo. Aunque también había ganado la manía de hacerles el desayuno para ayudar en algo. Después de todo, no podía hacer otras cosas, mientras tanto esperaba como había dicho NYX, cuando hable con ella la última vez.

Sus palabras había sido _Cree en ti, hija, y prepárate para lo que está por venir. Y comenzar tu verdadera búsqueda, solo tienes que pensar en donde quieras estar y ahí te llevara tu mente Isabella``-_ y Sentí como las palabras de la Diosa flotaron a través de mi mente. Genial. Prepárate para lo que está por venir no suena bien. Miré y suspiré la que ahora era mi habitación.

Claro mi habitación, me encontraba a mi misma al fin sola en ella. La cama era una divina y lujosa cosa, los altos postes de madera finamente tallados teñidos, el cobertor grueso y cálido. El empapelado era elegante, la alfombra de un lindo color lavanda. Era tan bonito como _nuestra habitación_. No era que me molestara el estar siempre con su compañía, sino más bien todo lo contrario, me agradaba mucho más que eso, pero también necesitaba tiempo para pensar y meditar todo el lio en el cual estoy envuelta.

_Había tantas cosas que deje inconclusas allá_, pienso mientras sacaba de mi bolso las fotografías.

-``Mi Nessie…``-pienso en mi hija y en cómo estará ahora. -``Espero que aun me recuerdes…mi niña``-deseo aferrando su fotografía y las de todos en mi pecho. -``Espero que Jacob este haciendo un buen trabajo…``- después de todo, no tiene que preocuparse por los Vulturis ahora.

Después de eso me quede recostada sollozando y siéndome sola nuevamente después de mucho extrañando a mi familia**.**

…

-``No puedo creer, que siguas teniendo un sazón tan bueno, y no lo hayas perdido ya que no comes``- Comenta Edward comiéndose su segundo hockey con miel. Se me había hecho costumbre el sorprenderlo en cada desayuno con cosas dulces. Era fascinante observarlo y verlo comer, cada gesto, cada cara y movimiento de su boca los grababa con fuego en mi memoria y me hacía sentir satisfecha conmigo misma en un sentido. Comprendiendo muchos de los comportamientos que _é_l tenía conmigo cuando era humana. Los autos, la ropa, la comida y todo lo que me ofrecía solo para hacerme feliz.

-``Si, a mí también me sorprende, después de todo al sufrir el cambio hay muy pocas cosas de tu vida humana que recuerdas, casi nada.``-y aquí tenemos nuevamente hoy a Carlisle que ha venido después de su turno del hospital a visitarnos. Y si aun traía su bata blanca puesta.

Después de habernos encontrado esas tarde, había sido casi imposible despegarnos de él. Claro, Carlisle estaba fascinado con Edward y su madre al aceptarlo sin miedo e invitarlo a su casa con los brazos abiertos, claro está ultima ya que al primero no le parecía del todo su agrado las inesperadas visitas de Carlisle, aun intento saber el por qué…

-``¿Es eso verdad? Vaya Isabella jamás nos diste ese tipo de información``-me reprocho Sra. Masen, encantada con la llegada de Carlisle. Realmente a veces me ponía incomoda y me pregunto cuándo llegaría el padre de Edward.

-``Ufff… no sé los dije porque para mí es natural y dejemos de hablar de mi por favor``-

-``Eso es injusto, querida cocinas mejor que yo``-reclama como una niña haciendo puchero, antes de reírse a acompañada de todos.

Seguía riéndome enfrente del fregadero, lavando los platos. Hoy suertudamente había amanecido nublado, y en cualquier momento era seguro que se pondría a llover. ¡Fabuloso!

-``Hoy hace un estupendo día para salir, no creen?``- les pregunto a los demás que conversaban animadamente en el comedor. Interesados en los relatos de Carlisle que animadamente les relataba como siempre. Ahora que me parece, este Carlisle cada vez se parecía al que yo conocía, aunque más vivaz.

Y lo que iba diciendo había quedado hace más de una semana de salir con Edward a pasear, pero como era de esperarse no podíamos hacerlo de día. Así que él me había dicho que el próximo día nublado lo dedicaríamos para salir.

-``Es una buena idea, quizás así se le quite ese mal humor que anda trayendo hace días`` -pienso en voz alta, mientras fregaba los trastos, hasta que levanta mi vista para mirar la ventana nuevamente. Percatándome que alguien me observaba parado en la calle desde afuera. No fue solo su mirada que me miraba fijamente a mí, lo que me alarmo, sino fueron sus ropas… el chico vestía un viejo uniforme militar cubierto de sangre y tierra.

-``Bella…``- escucho mi nombre, pronunciado con una voz tan conocida y ahí me di cuenta de quien estaba frente a mi, era… era Jasper. Jasper se encontraba enfrente de mi en cuestión de centímetros… era él. -``Ven…``- pidió, sino se me hubiera resbalado el plato de mis manos causando un desastre no me hubiese percatado que había desaparecido y que enfrente de mí no se encontraba nadie. Pero aun así tenía ese molesto sentimiento en el pecho como si me necesitara.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí escaleras arriba a cambiarme.

-``¿Bella, a sucedido algo?``-escucho preguntar a la Sra. Masen, que me esperaba al pie de la escalera. -``¿A dónde vas?``-pregunto y en cuestión de segundos ya tenía a Edward y a Carlisle a mi lado.

-``Bella``- dice observándome preocupado Edward.

-``Edward, Sra. Masen ya lo habíamos hablado de esto.``-proseguí mirándolos a ambos -``Les había dicho que habría ocasiones en las que tendría que salir de improviso, lo siento…``-digo, avanzando entre ellos.

-``Carlisle, podrías quedarte con ellos mientras yo no estoy, por favor…``- le pido volteando hacia él, ignorando a Edward quien me había seguido para ponerse a mi lado y sostenerme del brazo.

-``Claro``- dijo asistiendo, sin antes no darme una mirada que me decía que tendría que decirle después.

-``Espera, no puedes irte así, si vas yo voy contigo Isabella``- me encara Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

-``Lo siento, pero eso no va a poder ser Edward``-

-``No puedes irte así``-dice sosteniéndome posesivamente.

-``No me estoy yendo a ninguna parte, solo tengo que resolver algo.``-

-``¿Qué cosa?``- Tan terco, ¿Por qué demonios no podía dejármelo fácil?

-``¡Edward!``-le reclamo, ya algo cabreada como me gustaría decirle que soy un neófito, no puedes contradecirme porque me altero fácilmente.

-``Solo no te vayas por favor``- me pide dándome un mirada suplicante, llena de pena. Esfumando tan fácil como llego mi mal humor.

-``Ya te lo dije no me voy, solo tengo que ayudar alguien... no me hagas tan difícil el tener que separarme de ti``-pido tomando su rostro entre mis manos, haciéndolo sonrojas cuando le beso levemente la mejilla. -``no sabes cuánto me mata el estar separada de ti, pero si no fuera necesario jamás te dejaría, por favor… déjame ir?``- Asiste antes de soltarme y dar un paso atrás aun mirándome. Sus ojos jamás dejaron los míos, y yo trataba de expresarle a través de ellos lo mucho que lo amaba y que no mentía.

-``Nos vemos, cuídate mientras no estoy``-digo dándole una sonrisa antes de cruzar la puerta, observándolo por última vez.

-``¡Espera Bella!``-

-``Si?``-volteo a verlo. Detectando el más breve brillo en sus ojos antes que sus labios chocaran contra los míos, tomándome totalmente desprevenida. Eran tan suaves y cálidos y de no haber estado tan alerta quizás mis labios no se hubiesen movido delicadamente contra los del él. Que se movieron tímidamente contra los míos dejándome disfrutar de su dulce sabor. Este era un beso de total abandono, desenfrenado –su lengua rosando mis labios, pidió acceso a mi boca la cual negué ya que no creí estar totalmente en control separándome levemente de él sin antes darle un beso casto.

-``Lo siento… yo``-iba a disculparse totalmente sonrojado ante su osadía, pero no lo deje esto lo conversaríamos cuando volviera.

-``Cuando vuelva…``-dije antes de volver a darle un casto beso en los labios antes de desvanecerme ante él. Escuchando de él mi nombre pronunciar antes de correr.

Ahora era Jasper quien mi mente abarcaba. Era extraño porque tenerlo delante de mí como una epifanía. Y si eso era prueba de que algo le pasaba? Y si los Vulturis habían dado con él? Jamás me lo perdonaría.

_``Hija, solo tienes que pensar en lo importante que es para ti y podrás llegar donde el esta``_

_¡NYX!_

_``Adelante hija, él te necesita``- escucho como su voz estuviese sufriendo la misma angustia que yo._

_Ayúdame Diosa…_

_``Solo piensa en él y podrás a su lado``_

_¡Jasper!_

Fue mi último pensamiento antes de desvanecerme tan rápido, que pude haber sufrido un mareo de a haber sido humana.

``Concéntrate Bella``-escucho la voz de la Diosa como al viento soplar a mi alrededor, percatándome que me encantaba en un callejón oscuro y era de noche. Logre darme cuenta viendo a mí alrededor. También pude sentir un hedor que no quise averiguar de dónde venía era realmente asqueroso.

-``Esto apesta más que Jacob``-pienso, tapándome la nariz y la boca con la mano.

``Isabella``-me reprende NYX. Habría objetado de no haber escuchado un sollozo proveniente de más a delante. Avance ignorando a NYX.

Mi muerto corazón se oprimía con cada paso que daba y más cuando sentí el dulce olor de sangre humana. Que hiso picar mi garganta por la sed de ella. Pero me atención no estaba en ella del todo, sino en seguir avanzando. Donde podía sentir a alguien más detrás de un enorme contendor, de lata o de lo que fuese. Di un paso más, de no haber esto tan preocupado de la persona que estaba sollozando, casi tropiezo con algo en el piso haciéndome perder el equilibrio haciendo un gran escáldalo para sostenerme.

-``¿Quién anda ahí?``-quien allá estado ahí se dio cuenta de mi presencia, ya que se levanto de un salto para enfrentarme. Sorprendida de lo que mis ojos venían me olvido de que estaba en una posición algo incomoda aferrándome para no caerme, debido a que el suelo de ese lugar estaba resbaloso. Cayendo sobre mi trasero, viendo atontada a la persona que tenía delante de mí.

Era Jasper… un Jasper completamente diferente a como lo recordaba... viéndome fieramente listo para cazarme, sintiendo con mayor intensidad el hedor y olor a sangre de un momento. Fijando mi vista enfrente mío al cúlpame de haberme tropezado.

Era un cuerpo, el cuerpo de una mujer embarazada totalmente seca. Y un Jasper de ojos rojos empapado con la sangre de ella listo para atacar.

**Continuara…**

**Holas chicas! Lamento el maldito retraso me siento avergonzada, pero estaba bloqueada mi imaginación, no podía imaginar ni un perro en carrusel. Pero como ven mejor tarde que nunca no? *o* (No me maten por favor) **

**Que puedo decir je jeje aparte de sus lindos comentarios y algunas alarmas. Me gusta que les guste, y eso hace que ustedes me gusten xDD **

**Muchas gracias chicas por sus comentarios y como todos los capis este estaba dedicado a todas vosotras de por allá je je je y espero leer sus comentarios de este ya que estoy algo corta de inspiración y he tenido un poquito después de terminar el penúltimo libro de la Saga de Ni muerta (se las recomiendo a las que les gusta los libros con vampirs, románticos, sarcásticos, eróticos y limones y claro una excelente trama con una Erick Sin clara, digo Sinclaer para ella solas)**

**Les dejo la reseña del primer libro para que vean y las anime a leer xD **

**Ni muerta ni casada: **

Betsy Taylor al cumplir los 30, la despiden del trabajo, la mata un vampiro al ir buscar a su gata mientras nevaba y regresa de la muerte, todo en la misma semana. Para descubrir que su madrastra la había vestido con un traje y Zapatos baratos para su funeral, robándose su colección de zapatos y también que La comunidad vampírica está convencida de que es su Reina profetizada. Pero ella no está dispuesta a nada de eso… ¡tiene zapatos que comprar Por dios! Y acostumbrarse que sus nuevas habilidades ya era un problema para que ahora que el ultramundo está siendo puesto patas arriba por una especie de Bela Lugosi con (buenos zapatos) sus súbditos esperan que ella se encargue de ello! ¿Por qué no leyó las instrucciones al despertar? Además su "podría ser" consorte, Eric Sinclair, siempre está en su camino arruinándolo todo. Si tan solo no fuese tan alto, atractivo… y no muerto le patearía el trasero.

**Amo a Betsy *o*Chanan! Espero haberlas enganchado, para las que quiera comentar esta saga conmigo, porque babeo con ella je je je **

**Saludos! Cuidense las veo en el siguiente, no olviden dejar comentarios o las castigare y no escribiré ja! Es una advertencia no una amenaza.**

**Kisses!**


	9. Capitulo: Explicación

**Capitulo: Explicación**

**PoV Yuuka**

Bueno este mensaje no se asusten no es nada como ``Sorpresa voy a abandonar o ya me aburri`` xD solo es para aclarar algunas cosas pocas *o*

No se estresen, por favor

Bueno comencemos xD

**Para responder las preguntas de muchas sobre el capitulo 7: **

Escena en la que el Edward humana ve a su esencia o más epifanía de él mismo siendo Vampiro, para quienes no están familiarizados con la historia de la Nyx, la diosa de la noche; yo estoy tomando a la diosa con las siguientes características de lleno:

_Aunque Nyx sea la personificación y la diosa de la Noche, en realidad se parece mucho a la que la gente llama la Diosa de la Tierra, Gaia. Nyx está en todos sitios, es más poderosa por la noche, razón por la cual sus hijos especiales siempre han sido vampiros. Desde tiempos ancestrales los vampiros han honrado a Nyx viviendo en una sociedad matriarcal donde las mujeres mandan, pero los hombres son honrados y respetados por sus roles de guardianes y compañeros. Nyx le da alma a la tierra, llenando rocas, árboles, ríos y montañas con su espíritu. Es conocida por muchos nombres como la Mujer Cambiante, Gaea, A'akuluujjusi, Kuan Yin, la Abuela Araña e, incluso, Amanecer._

A menudo le otorga a algunos vampiros o iniciados poderes especiales. Aquellos que lo posen tienen también la responsabilidad de convertirse en los líderes de su raza como Altas Sacerdotisas o Guerreros. Nyx es una diosa benévola. No es celosa ni vengativa, pero no tolera a los mentirosos y sus caminos no son fáciles de recorren. Por eso siempre bendice a sus hijos con el libre albedrio y les entrega confianza en sí mismos.

Nyx otorga oportunidades a las desafortunadas almas y una de ellas es que la que le al Edward vampiro que murió entregando su vida por Bella. Este Edward aun seguía con la culpa de haber dejado a su amada sola por eso su alma no logra descansar en paz, por eso Nyx lo guía secretamente como es la petición, al Edward humano de 1918, para asegurarse si él sería capaz de velar por ella como él lo hizo.

Entienden? Aunque Nyx nos tiene muchas otras sorpresa para ayudar a Bella y a los demás Cullen. Que más adelantes se verán xD porque no creen que Edward entregara a Bella así no más, aunque sea él mismo quien la haga feliz? Uy! Creo que cerrare mi boca.

Claro y ahora viene la duda de Jasper: es casi lo mismo

Las almas de los Cullens no pueden descansar en paz. Después de Nyx secretamente les cuente lo que está pasando en el mundo terrenal, guiándolos en su viaje al otro mundo. Retractándose todos de renacer, deciden conducir y velar a Bella en su viaje en busca de ellos mismo años atrás, volviendo con ella hasta el momento indicado. por eso cada uno se presentara ante ella indicándole cuando sea el momento adecuado para salvarlos de su destino.

Y eso no es nada chica la historia continua… Nyx y Kaloma, traerán más sorpresas para todos, inmiscuyendo los secretos de su mundo a la dimensión de Bella y el resto de los cullens.

Ironico para quienes decían que no poseían alma, no=)?

**Respondiendo a otra duda** sobre porque la relación de Bella con Edward, pensé dejarla clara cuando se presento, puesto que Bella como saben es insegura y todo eso. No quiere imponerse al Edward humano, contándole quien es y que la quiera ``porque tiene que quererla`` me entienden? xD por eso mismo ella quiere conocerlo y él la conozca tal y cual son.

¿Que les pareció? Una buena explicación y por ultimo les relatare un poco para que entiendan el capi que viene.

**Kaloma:** Es un ángel caído desterrado por Nyx en el mundo de las sombras, que cayó a la tierra en una época remota donde era considerado como el dios Herodes (pareja de Nyx) afirmación incorrecta. Kalona era el padre de los Cuervos mockers y no era humano. Le llamamos a él y a sus descendientes demonios retorcidos, pero esto no es realmente exacto. Creo que la mejor manera de describir a Kalona es como un ángel. En parte. En tiempos antiguos, los ángeles anduvieron por la tierra conviviendo con la gente. Muchos pueblos tienen historias para describirlo. La biblia les llamo Nephilim. Los griegos y los romanos les llamaron Dioses del Olimpo. Pero independientemente de cómo fueran llamados, todas las historias están de acuerdo en dos cosas: **Primero**, que ellos eran hermosos y poderosos. **Segundo**, que ellos se juntaban con los humanos

La gente Cherokee habla de un ángel en particular, hermoso más allá de la comparación. El tenía las alas del color de la noche y podía cambiar de forma en una criatura que se parecía a un enorme cuervo. Al principio nuestra gente le dio la bienvenida como a un Dios. Hasta que comenzó a posee a sus mujeres dejándolas embarazas haciéndolas engendras cosas muertas. Así fue como un consejo de mujeres ancianas (sacerdotisas) crearon con tierra, fuego, agua, aire y espíritu (los 5 elementos) a una joven capaz de sellar a Kaloma en la tierra enamorándolo y llevándolo hechizado debajo de ella para sellarlo. Después de todo La joven estaba hecho solo para él, se enamoraron profundamente él uno del otro. Hasta que el alma de ella renació y Kaloma fue despertado por un ser maligno.

En el mundo o dimensión donde habitan estos seres (NYX Y KALOMA) hay una sacerdotisa que tiene la misma esencia que Bella, es decir, son la misma persona que se encuentran en distintas dimensiones, y como Kaloma no pudo apoderarse de ella y poseerla (Zoeys Redbird), descarga su furria rompiendo las ataduras que lo ataban aquella dimensión causando una grieta entre las dimensiones y en los oráculo visto para cada una de ellas (como la decisión de los Vulturis de acabar con todos en último momento)

Naciendo una nueva obsesión por Bella al momento de verla como su A-ya.

Espero haberles solucionado todas sus dudas u.u me canse un monto casi pierdo un o dos neuronas ordenando todo ja!

**Espero tener el capi listo para el lunes. (ya lo tengo listo y me encanto jajaja pero me falta ajustar una escena que me tiene pensante malditos Vulturis ¬¬)**

**Bueno chicas espero sus comentarios, sino no hay capi ¬¬ ya oyeron **

**Kisses! **


	10. Capitulo 9: Naturaleza

**Capitulo 9: Naturaleza**

**POV Bella**

-``¿Quién anda ahí?``- dice el dueño de esa voz. Era Jasper… un Jasper completamente diferente a como _lo conocía_. Pienso, viendo al animal frente a mí listo para atacarme en cualquier momento, en el que dijese mi respuesta. Mostrándome sus colmillos de forma amenazante.

Aunque quisiera responderles no podía, estaba paralizada por el miedo en el suelo con las manos aferradas a la sucia acera pensando en qué demonios podía hacer. Viendo a mi depredador frente a mí como una simple humana (Patético, no?). de todos los Cullen, Jasper era a quien más respetaba y temía, no solo por su pasado, sino por como utilizaba su don en los demás. Podía sentirlo, estaba tan paralizada que si hubiese sido posible estaría vomitando del miedo.

-``¿Quién demonios eres?``- Siseo entre sus colmillos, viéndome con sus ojos de color rubí aun sedientes de sangre. Esperando cualquier movimiento de mí persona para cortarme la cabeza. Tenía las enormes ganas de salir corriendo en vez de contestarle. ¿En qué mierda me he metido viniendo por Jasper?¿Pensé alguna vez en la situación que me estaba metiendo al venir?. Él es capaz de matarme antes de que yo le explicara todo; ya que sin Alice esto no tiene sentido, él es solo un animal guiado por su instintos sediento por sangre, él no podría ayudarme jamás.

Estaba temblando, la picazón de mi garganta no era nada comparado con esto, tenía las enormes ganas de llorar.

-``Por favor… yo ``-digo ahogando un sollozo involuntario, cambiando de posición para quedar sobre mis rodillas lentamente. -``No me hagas daño… yo solo``-podía sentir como estaba convulsionando de el cambio brusco de emociones en mi organismo.

_Miedo, terror, angustia, inferioridad, pena._

_``¡Bella!``- La voz de Nyx sopla en mi oído -``¡No son tus emociones, concéntrate!``_

_Estas no eran mis emociones. Jasper ha esto controlando mis emociones desde un principio. Haciéndome sentir las de él. ¡Como él!_

-``Ahora entiendo…``-susurro lo suficiente bajo, levantándome torpemente aun sintiendo todo, viendo al Jasper frente a mí -``¡Basta ya maldita sea!``-exclamo haciéndolo saltar por mi cambio de humor rompiendo la concentración de Jasper y liberándome de su manipulación. Me veía impresionado con un sentimiento en sus ojos que no supe descifrar.

-``Tu eres un…``-intenta decir saliendo de su asombro, relajando un poco su postura al verme pero aun alerta.

-``Un vampiro, lo sé… no tiene que decírmelo``-digo rondando mis ojos con aire de superioridad.

-``¿Cómo?``-

-``¡Mierda! Odio esto sabes?, odio que juegues con mis emociones, así que córtala ya me estoy cabreando``- Pido, poniendo mis manos en mis caderas, dando un paso hacia hacía él. Concentrada en que solo sintiera la confianza en mí.

-``¿Quién demonios eres?``-exclama con sus dientes tan juntos que pude pensar que se les romperían con la presión ejercida sobre ellos.

-``Ya te lo dije, un vampiro``-repito frunciendo mi frente, avanzando hacia a él lentamente.

-``¡Mentira! ``- me grita lanzándose sobre mí. Yo no hice ningún esfuerzo en esquivarlo o quitármelo, así que caímos sobre mi espalda, él sobre mí sosteniendo mis manos con fuerza. Aunque no me estaba haciendo daño, con su cara tan cerca de la mía que rozábamos nuestras narices y nuestros alientos. Percatándome del dulce aroma de sangre provenir de él.

-`` ¡Perra mentirosa!`` – dice ejerciendo más presión a su agarre en mis muñecas, viendo mis ojos posesivamente. En una posición un tanto embarazosa que daría para interpretar mucho -``Mientes, no eres un vampiro ¿Qué eres?``- exige concentrado en mis ojos, viéndolos de él que parecían fascinados.

-``No soy ninguna mentirosa, soy un vampiro y puedo probarlo``-digo acercándome al él, que el mismo perdió su concentración en mis ojos; ya que me acercaba seductoramente a su boca lamiendo sus labios la poca sangre que estaba en ellos, desconcentrándolo para aprovechar y tomar su muñeca con mi mano y lanzarlo sobre su espalda contra la pared, aferrando con mi codo todo mi peso contra él en el impacto.

Una técnica que él mismo me había enseñado. Los vampiros suelen desconcentrarse con la atracción física.

-``¿A que no soy un vampiro, eh?`` -me burlo en su cara antes de dejarlo caer al suelo asombrado con toda la pared, y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, viéndome perplejo y con ¿admiración?.

-``No quiero pelear ni nada de eso, así que no confundas las cosas``-le digo mientras él se levantaba. Viéndome aun esperando una respuesta. Aunque ahora se veía más relajado ¿Por qué será?

-``Soy un vampiro, te lo digo nuevamente si es que no quieres una demostración``- digo sentándome sobre un montón de diarios apilados cruzando mis piernas. Jasper asiente en modo que continué. -``Pero yo no me alimento de sangre humana como lo hacen los demás de los de tu clase``-intento decir, fijándome en el cuerpo de la desdichada mujer, sintiendo un poco de pena hacia ella. -``Yo me alimento de sangre animal y gracias a eso llevo una vida más humana de los de nuestra especie``-le digo volviendo mi atención a él, quien había seguido mi mirada hacia su víctima. Percatándome del dolor que cruzaba su rostro.

-``¿Has dicho sangre animal?``- me pregunta, mirándome incrédulo. Yo asistí.

-``No esta tan apetecible como la sangre humana``.- le comento mientras pasaba mi lengua por mis labios, donde aún quedaba una pisca de la de él. Que era tan dulce y calidad -``Pero al menos te mantiene fuerte y te ayuda a tener una _vida _más humana. ``-me mira con sorpresa, antes de acercarse donde yo estaba. Él aun estaba apoyado contra la pared.

-``Tus ojos son dorados por esa sangre?``- pregunta lo suficiente cerca para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos. No me pareció incomodo su toque, sino más bien sentí un suave cosquilleo en el área de mi estomago al ver la inocencia en su rostro que nunca conocí antes. La esperanza pintaba en sus ojos como a un niño.

-``Lo son, y van cambiando conforme te acostumbras a ella _Jasper_``- él inexpresable Jasper volvió a mostrarme su rostro con sorpresa.

-``¿C_Cómo?``- consigue decir después de haber cerrado y abierto su boca sin pronunciar sonido alguno. Viéndome incrédulo.

-``Esa pregunta se está convirtiendo en la pregunta del millón``-digo desasiéndome de sus manos de mi rostro, volviendo a sentarme en mi elegante sillón de periódicos viejos. Dejándolo parado frente a mí, viéndome boquiabierto.

-``Jasper Whitlok, lo sé todo de ti…``-Le sonrío, tomando una bocarada de aire, cruzando mis piernas y para sostener mi mentón en mis manos sobre ellas -``Naciste en Houston, Texas, te uniste al Ejército de los Estados Confederados en 1861 para servir en la Guerra Civil. Debido a tu personalidad carismática ascendiste rápidamente. Jasper, según documentos del ejército desapareciste el 24 de abril de 1863 a la edad de 20 años.``-comento enumerando con mis dedos, divertida ante sus expresiones -`` Fuiste convertido por una vampiresa llamada María. Obtuviste la habilidad de percibir y cambiar las emociones de quienes te rodean a tu conveniencia. A María le pareció fantástico al convertirte para formar su ejercito.``-digo lo ultimo cambiando mi expresión a una seria e inexpresiva -``Y sabes que más sé?``- No recibí respuesta alguna de parte de él, en un buen tiempo hasta que logre escuchar un débil_ ``no`` _después de mucho_._ -``Que ella solo te está usando a su conveniencia… y yo estoy aquí para salvarte Jasper y liberarte de esta carga que llevas…``-doy un salto para ponerme de pie y ponerme a su lado para ofrecerle mi mano gentilmente. -``Ven conmigo Jasper Whitlok y te enseñare un mundo donde no tendrás que volver a sentirte solo, te mostrare un mundo donde serás feliz y no sufrirás más``

Pude ver como sus ojos brillaron con la ultima de mis afirmaciones y me dio su mano vacilante, ofreciéndome una sonrisa tan radiante que hizo mi muerto corazón vibrar. Aferre su mano con fuerza dándole confianza y él me la devolvió haciéndome sentirla.

-``Y me dirías tu nombre hermoso ángel``-exclama con su marcado acento tejano y una sonrisa radiante.

-``Creo que me acostumbrare a esto de que me llamen _Ángel``-_confieso soltando una tonta risita nerviosa por su cercanía que no me desagradaba de nada. -`` Mi nombre es Bella, Sr. Whitlok``-

-``Simplemente _Hermosa_``- me sonríe torcidamente. Correspondiéndole yo también imaginando mí sonrojo.

_No sé que me pasaba, pero me gustaba. _

-``Y como debo preguntar, que una bella damisela sepa toda mi vida``- pregunta aun con la sonrisa en sus labios tomando mis manos en las de él.

-``Bueno… eso yo… No puedo ahora``- No sé cómo logro entender entre mi balbuceo o habrá sentido mis tormentosas emociones ya que levanto mi barbilla delicadamente con su mano para hacerme verlo a sus adorables ojos color rubí que ya no me parecían del todo aterradores sino más bien todo lo contrario.

-``Cuando tú quieras puedes contármelo; ya que de ahora en adelante mi lugar estará a tu lado``-dice con su acento sureño que en cualquier momento conseguiría que me derritiera, con una sonrisa besando mi mano tiernamente. -``Mi ángel``

Ahí nos quedamos un buen rato desasiéndonos del cuerpo los dos. En el cual logre notar en el sufrimiento de sus ojos, sino también sentir. Sentir como él veía con pena el cuerpo de dicha mujer que se encontraba en el momento y lugar equivocada y no solo eso, sino que embarazada. Jasper había cargado con dos vidas innecesarias esta noche y yo me aseguraría que fueran las ultimas.

Ahora entiendo mucho más a Edward, él nunca quiso que lo viera como los monstros que son cuando era humana y deseaba esta vida, porque para mí no lo eran, pero aun en estas circunstancias entiendo que a ellos solo los movían sus instintos y no sus mentes, ellos eran la excepción a todos los de su clase. Ellos no mataron por sentirse superiores, sino porque no conocían otro modo de vida.

-``Lo siento… no quise hacerte sentir triste por ellos``-se disculpa Jasper aun arrodillado al lado de la tumba que hizo a la mujer. Estaba arrodillado con la cabeza agacha, y pude sentir que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo. Por todas las vidas que había sacrificado y me pregunte cuantas veces se había sentido así completamente solo… sin que nadie le diera una palabra de aliento, sin su Alice…

E intuitivamente sentí la necesidad de acercarme a él. Me acerque a él lentamente no quería incomodarlo y hinque frente a su espalda para envolver mis brazos por su cuello y abrazarlo y llorar con él; ya que este Jasper era completamente diferente a todos. Jasper jamás tuvo a un Carlisle en quien apoyarse para seguir adelante, él estaba solo lleno de amargura y pesar, odiándose a sí mismo por ser un asesino y no poder hacer nada, mientras sentía las emociones de sus víctimas al momento de alimentarse. Y aunque yo no sea Alice, tratare de ser para él aquel pilar que lo sostenga, estoy seguirá de ello.

_¡Lo juro! _

…

**Mientras tanto… **

**En Vulterra, Italia.**

-``Interesante… nunca me había sentido tan extasiado, sino fuera porque lo he visto con mis ojos no lo creería ``-exclamo el antiguo Aro sus hermanos, extendiendo sus brazos teatralmente. Mientras el visitante del futuro sonreía satisfecho bajo su túnica.

-``¿De qué estás hablando Aro? –exige Cayo, irritado como siempre.

-``Ves hermano siempre te dije que eras el gruñón de la familia, gruñes por todo lo que digo``-bromean los encapuchados entre ellos riéndose todos ante el comentario. Dejando estupefacto a los demás Vulturis menos al antiguo Aro, quien suelta una risa tratando de sofocarla. Escuchando un gruñido de respuesta.

-``¿Que está pasando?¿Quiénes son? –Cayo y Marcus, se levantan de un salto de sus respectivos tronos al escuchar a sus visitantes.

-``Tan irritante``-exclama uno de los encapuchados bajándose la túnica dejando ver sus cabellos rubios. Y siguiéndolo toda la guardia lo hace viendo sus respectivos ``yos`` divertidos por su expresiones.

-``Esto va hacer divertido…``-dice Felix

-``Mas que eso hermano``-le responde su yo de esta época, sonriéndole socaron.

-``Creo que hay mucho que hacer``-dice el Aro del futuro.

-``Y muy poco tiempo para saber``- concuerda el otro, mientras veía a su alrededor.

…

**POV Bella.**

-``Dejar a María no será tan fácil Bella… es muy arriesgado para ti para mí, no puedo permitir que me ayudes y que te arriesgues``- llevaba convenciendo a Jasper que me dejara ayudarlo para librarlo de esa bruja. Aun no entiendo porque el Jasper de mi tiempo, la dejo con vida, como me gustaría que eso cambiara después de todo lo que ha sufrido él lo vale. Claro ella fue su creadora, pero eso no quita todo lo que le hizo.

-``No es nada con ella, solo tomaras tus cosas y nos iremos y no volverá a verla jamás. No me has dicho, lo de tu amigo Tomas y su pareja ya nada te ata a estar con ella, puedes irte``-yo caminaba de allá para acá en círculos, buscando la manera de llevarme a Jasper y no cambiar tanto la historia.

-``Es peligroso… por eso…``-deje de escucharlo. Me estaba estresando

_``Nyx escúchame por favor ``.- roge y nada_

¡Maldita sea!

Me senté de una vez contra una rama. Había convencido a Jasper de que me acompañara de caza ya que mi sed había vuelto, después de ayudarlo con la Mujer, poniéndome sedienta. Él no había dejado de disculparse de camino acá por hacer que una dama hiciese el trabajo sucio. Y había aprovechado eso para insinuarle que cazara conmigo, en un principio lo vi desconfiado pero al verme a mí y entregarse a la caza no le pareció tan mala la idea de alimentarse sin culpa, claro si fueras un ambientalista de seguro morirías de hambre en este sentido también, pero en fin no iba a eso, cada quien con lo suyo no?. Aunque decía que el sabor era lejos al de la sangre humana.

Cerré mis ojos cansada, tratando de poder dormir, absurdo. De hecho, trate de concentrarme en NYX y en una solución, desconectándome poco a poco de la realidad. Quizás Jasper debió de entender que quería descansar un poco y se haya callado. Puesto que no sentí nada en lo absoluto, solo paz… y como si fuese un sueño… y soñé por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El sueño comenzó con el sonido de unas alas. En retrospectiva me doy cuenta que debería haber sabido que era una mala señal, no sé como lo supe, pero viene siendo una pérdida del todo. En mi sueño esto era solo el ruido de fondo, algo como un zumbido del ventilador o el televisor encendido.

En mi sueño yo estaba de pie en medio de un hermoso prado. Era de noche, pero había una enorme luna llena cerniéndose justo por encima de los árboles que enmarcaba en un prado reconocido por mí subconsciente. Despidiendo una luz azul plata lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrojar sombras causando que todo pareciese estar debajo el agua y la impresión de aquello fue reforzada por la apacible brisa que hacia volar las suaves hierbas contra mis desnudas piernas en barridas y remolinos como olas que se sobreponen dulcemente contra un orilla. El mismo viento alzaba mi espeso cabello castaño de mis hombros desnudos, sintiéndose al igual que seda flotando contra mi piel.

_¿Piernas desnudas? ¿Hombros desnudos?_

Miré hacia abajo y deje salir un poco de sorpresa, sip. Llevaba un vestido seriamente corto. La parte superior del mismo se redujo en una gran V delantera y trasera, de modo que colgaran mis hombros, dejando mucha piel visible.

El vestido en si mismo era asombroso.

Era de color blanco, adornado con flecos y plumas, los cimientos parecían brillar a la luz de la luna. Por todas partes estaba intrincado con diseños. Era imposiblemente hermoso.

_¡Mi imaginación era malditamente genial!  
_  
El vestido hizo cosquillas en mi memoria, pero lo ignoré. ¡No quería pensar tan forzosamente-estaba soñando después de mucho! En lugar de reflexionar el momento déjà vu. Bailaba con gracia a través del prado, preguntándome si incluso Johnny Depp iba a aparecer de repente y flirtear escandalosamente conmigo.

Mire alrededor cuando giré y me balancee con el viento pensando haber visto en un parpadeo que las sombras se movían extrañamente entre los enormes arboles. Me detuve tratando de indagar para así poder obtener una vista más atenta de lo que sucedía en la oscuridad.

Conociéndome a mí y a mis extraños sueños cuando era humana, pude haber creado botellas de coca-cola colgando de las ramas como excéntricas frutas, solamente esperando que fuera a recogerlas.

_Fue entonces cuando apareció._

En el borde de la pradera justo dentro de las sombras de los árboles, una figura se materializó. Pude ver su cuerpo porque la luz de la luna capturo las suaves y desnudas líneas de su piel.

_¿Desnudo?_

Me Detuve. ¿Mi imaginación había perdido la razón? Yo No estaría realmente divirtiéndome alrededor de un prado con un tipo desnudo, que no era Edward o incluso si él fuera el increíblemente misterioso Sr. Johnny Depp.

-``Vacilas, mi amor?``-Y con el sonido de su voz un escalofrío pasó por mi cuerpo y una terrible risa burlona susurró a través de las hojas de los árboles.

-``Quien eres?``- Me alegró que la voz de mi sueño no traicionara el miedo que yo estaba sintiendo.

Su risa fue profunda y hermosa como su voz, al igual que aterradora. Esto resonó en la parte de los observadores arboles hasta derivar de manera casi visible en el aire de mi alrededor.

-``Estas pretendiendo no conocerme?``-cuestiono la voz que ya comenzaba a reconocer mi sistema.

Su voz rozo contra mi cuerpo, haciendo que los pequeños vellos de mis brazos se erizaran.

-``Sí, te conozco. Te cree. Este es mi sueño``- Vacilé, mirando detenidamente hacia él. Hablando indiferentemente, aun cuando mi corazón golpeara insensatamente porque era evidente que este tipo no era uno de los de mis sueños. (Porque cuando era humana tenía muchos con actores antes de conocer a Edward) Odio esa etapa de mi vida solía decepcionarme al despertar siempre.

-``Yo no soy producto de tu imaginación. Tú me conoces. Tu alma me conoce``.

Yo no había movido mis pies, pero mi cuerpo se estaba moviendo lentamente hacia él, al igual como su voz me tiraba.

Y llegue a él y mire hacia arriba.

Era él… lo conocía, era Kalona. Lo reconocí desde las primeras palabras que había hablado. Yo sólo no había querido admitirlo.

¿Cómo podría haber soñado con él si soy un vampiro?

_Pesadilla-esto tenía que ser una pesadilla y no un sueño._

Su cuerpo estaba desnudo, pero era completamente trascendental. Su forma cambio a tiempo con la caricia de una briza. Detrás de él, en las oscuras sombras verdes de los arboles, podía ver las formas fantasmales de sus niños, cuando se aferraban a las ramas con las manos y pies de hombres, mirándome con sus ojos de hombres en sus deformados rostros de pájaros.

-``¿sigues aclamando que no me conoces?``- Sus ojos eran oscuros-como el cielo sin estrellas. Parecían la cosa más importante acerca de él. Eso y su liquida voz. Incluso aunque esto fuera una pesadilla, seguía siendo mía. _Puedo despertar! Quiero despertar! Quiero despertar!.  
_  
_¡Despierta!_

Pero no lo hice. No podía. Yo no estaba al control. Kalona lo estaba. El había construido este sueño, esta oscuridad, este prado de pesadilla y de algún modo me había traído hasta ahí, cerrando la puerta a la realidad detrás de nosotros.

-``¿Qué es lo quieres?``- dije las palabras rápidamente para que no pudiera oír temblar mi voz.  
-``¿Sabes lo que quiero?, mi amor. Te quiero a ti.``-dijo muy seguro de sí.

-``Yo no soy tu amor.``-

-``Por supuesto que lo eres``-. El se movió esta vez, dando un paso tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el frio que vino de su insustancial cuerpo.

-``Mi A-ya.``-

_A-ya ese nombre me sonaba, pero de qué? no tan solo eso, sino que mi cuerpo reaccionaba con ese nombre involuntariamente. _

_``A-ya había sido el nombre que las mujeres sabias le había dando a la doncella de los cuentos Cherokee, quienes la habían creado para atraparlo hace siglos. Bella``-Escucho otra voz susurrar que no era definitivamente la de NYX, pero era tan parecida a la mía que no me inspiraba desconfianza._

El Pánico clavó a través de mí. -``Yo no soy A-ya!``

-``Mandas sobre los elementos``- su voz era una caricia, horrible y maravillosa, imperiosa y terrorífica.

-``Regalos concedidos por la diosa``- le dije.  
-``Una vez en otro tiempo, antes de que caminaras sobre los vivos o los muertos mandabas sobre los elementos. Fuiste hecha de ellos. Creada para encantarme en esta época también``-. Sus enormes alas oscuras se agitaron y se levantaron. Batiendo suavemente hacia adelante, envolviéndome en un abrazo espectral que era frío como la escarcha.

-``¡No! debes haberme confundido con alguien más. Yo no soy tu A-ya``.-

-``Estas equivocada, mi amor. La siento dentro de ti al igual que en tu "yo" de mi tiempo… tan irresistible como ella, pero sumamente inmortal``-

Sus alas presionaron contra mi cuerpo, acercándome más hacia él. Aunque su forma física fuese sólo semi-sustancial, podía sentirlo. Sus alas eran suaves. El frio del invierno en contra de la calidez de mi propio sueño.

El contorno de su cuerpo era como frígida niebla. Quemó mi piel, enviando una corriente eléctrica a través de mí, calentándome con un deseo que no deseaba sentir pero imposible de resistir. Tan conocido como mi _Edward_

Su risa era seductora. Quería ahogarme en él. Me incline hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos y jadeando en voz alta cuando la frigidez de su espíritu rozo contra mis pechos enviando sensaciones punzantes que eran dolorosas, pero deliciosamente eróticas a lugares de mi cuerpo que me hacían sentir fuera de control.

-``Te gusta el dolor. Te hace suplicar seguramente``-. Sus alas se hicieron más insistente, su cuerpo duro y frío, más dolorosa pasión presionándose contra mí. -``Ríndete a mí y podrás tener lo que siempre has querido, no sufrirás nunca más``. Su voz ya hermosa, fue inimaginablemente seductora cuando me despertó. -``He pasado siglos en tus brazos. Estos tiempos juntos será controlado por mí y tú seguramente te deleitaras suplicando que pueda traerte. Deshazte de los grilletes de tu distante diosa y ven a mí. Se mi amor, de verdad, en cuerpo como en alma y te daré el mundo!``.

El significado de sus palabras, penetraron a través de la neblina del dolor y la suplica como la luz del sol quemando el roció. Encontré de nuevo mi voluntad, tropecé del abrazo de sus alas. Aros de helado humo negro serpentearon alrededor de mi cuerpo, aferrándose, tocándome, acariciándome.

Me sacudí como un enojado gato que se quita la lluvia y los oscuros cabellos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo. -``No! no soy tu amor. No soy tu A-ya. Y nunca le daré la espalda a mi familia ni a NYX!

Cuando hablé el nombre de NYX, la pesadilla se destruyo. Me senté recta de un tirón, temblando y jadeando.

-``¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?``-pude sentir como los cálidos brazos de Jasper me traían a la realidad, mientras me mecía en ellos, susurrando palabras bonitas en mi oído.

Aun estaba entumecida y consternada así que me deje proteger en sus brazos. Hasta que mis sentidos sintieron el mismo sonido que en mi sueño. El sonido de alas batir en las ramas de los arboles y un zumbido un ventilador o el televisor encendido se acercaba. Entonces, vi las mismas formas fantasmales de niños, cuando se aferraban a las ramas con las manos y pies de hombres, mirándome con sus ojos de hombres en sus deformados rostros de pájaros. Extrañamente sonriéndome con malicia.

Jasper también se había dando cuenta de su presencia, debido a eso siguió mi mirada hasta la copa de los árboles para ver a los mismos hombres pájaros de mi sueño, que no dejaban de observarme con una sonrisa. 

-``¿Qué demonios?``-argumento parándose y poniéndome detrás de su espalda protegiéndome.

-``¡Jasper detente! No te metas``-le detengo, aferrándome a su hombro. -``No lo hagas``

-``¡Bella!``-dice viéndome de reojo.

-``¡Bella! BELLA, Bella, Bella…``- escuchamos como me llaman y repiten mi nombre las bestias sobre nuestras cabezas, con voces y tonos tan altos que destruirían mis tímpanos. No decían mi nombre sino que lo croaban batiendo sus alas para salir volando la mayoría de ellos, pensé que se habían ido hasta que veo como uno, de ellos se deja caer sobre sus patas de pájaro. Para verme con su rostro humano, en realidad solo sus piernas eran las de un cuervo ya que su rostro y torso era las de un adolecente.

-``A-ya``- me llama, más bien dice con su voz aterciopelada tan lejana a la de una animal. Inclinando su cabeza hacia a mí.

Jasper vuelve a poner su posición defensiva contra cualquier ataque que posiblemente vendría, pero lo que hizo el ser nos dejo sorprendido a ambos.

_Sonrío de lado. _

Antes de batir sus alas para volar sin antes decir.

-``Lamento que el juego no haya empezado como quería… deprimente, ya habrá terminado…``-y vi como un brillo de malicia ilumino su mirada antes de irse dejándome en pasmada.

_¿El juego ha terminado? Habrá?_

_¡Edward! _

-``oh! No Edward``- digo, sosteniendo mi cara con mis manos. -``Edward ha ido por él mientras no estoy``

-``¿Bella estas bien?``-dice Jasper viéndome preocupado, al parecer mis emociones lo tenían vuelto loco.-`` ¡Calmate! Todo estará bien… tranquilízate``-me dice tomándome por los hombros y mandándome una onda de calma a mi sistema.

-``Nada estará bien si algo le sucede a Edward, No entiendes?``-le explico haciéndole entender lo obvio. Jasper me mira consternado como si hubiese perdido un tornillo.

-``Ayúdame Jasper, ayúdame por favor… te lo suplico``-le ruego cayendo sobre mis rodillas, pidiéndole de rodillas su ayuda.

-``Dime lo que tenga que hacer y lo hare… te lo dije, mi lugar esta a tu lado``-me dice arrodillándose frente a mí, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros para levantarme.

-``Gracias, gracias, gracias``-le digo aferrándome a su camisa. Haciendo que él se tensara ante mi cercanía, aunque prontamente se relajo para acariciar mi cabeza tiernamente.

-``Solo dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré``-me dice acariciando mi mejilla para verme a los ojos.

-``Ven conmigo ayúdame a detener todo esto por favor``-

-``Lo haré``- me promete besando el dorso de mi mano. Esperando que dijese algo, pero estaba pensando cómo salir de aquí.

_``Bella solo debes pensar donde quieres estar y ahí te llevare…``_

Escucho la misma voz de mi sueños, muy diferente a la de NYX y muy idéntica a la mía.

_``Llévame al lado de mi Edward antes de que sea demasiado tarde…`` _

Siento como el viento nos envuelve a Jasper y a mí relajándonos y haciéndonos guiar por él. Haciéndonos sentir la nada en un instante. Si no hubiese sido por la presión en el agarre que Jasper tenía en mí, hubiese pensando que estaba durmiendo de nuevo.

-``¿Tu estas haciendo esto? Es fantástico``-

-``Eso creo…``

No debió da haber pasado mucho tiempo ya que en un instante había recuperado mis sentidos y podía oír personas y voces. Una muy conocida para ignorarla. Abriendo mis ojos al escuchar un grito y rugidos.

-``¡Bella!``- no tenia que decírmelo otra vez Jasper para correr hacia el escándalo. Que venía del jardín de los Masen.

Corrimos tan rápido por arriba de los techos de las casa para llegar con Jasper a mi costado.

_¡Demetri!_

Era él después de todo. ¡Maldito!

Tenía arrinconados a Carlisle quien trataba de proteger a Edward y a su madre en un rincón.

La furia y la rabia nublaron mis sentidos dominándolos. Haciéndome sentir como las fuerzas de aquella vez volvían a mi cuerpo.

Podía sentirlo esa fuerza que sentí en nuestro último encuentro volver a mí.

Levante mi brazo derecho y intuitivamente lo moví hacia mi derecha con la vista fija en Demetri, lazándolo a volar.

-``¿Qué?``- tanto él como todos junto con Jasper voltearon a verme. Pude ver el rostro de Edward como me sonría ante mi aparición.

-``¡Bella!`` -pronuncia mi nombre llamando la atención de todos a donde me encontraba. Después de todo no había llegado demasiado _tarde._

De un salto ya está a un lado de Carlisle, hombro con hombro, dándole una mirada de reojo a Edward y a su Madre, quien me sonríe esperanzada.

-``Me alegra que hayas llegado querida``-

-``A mí también``- le respondo, antes de volver mi atención al frente.

-``Realmente pensé que distraerían más tiempo _Isabella``-_ dijo dándome esa sonrisa arrogante el muy maldito.

-``Sí yo también lo pensé, como también lo hice la vez que patee tu trasero y huiste con las cola entre las patas hacia tus amos los Vulturis``-

Oí como tanto, Jasper y Carlisle soltaron expresiones de sorpresa ante el nombre de los _reyes_ Vulturis.

-``Si me acuerdo y ellos también te mandan saludos``- comenta, levantándose para ponerse en posición de ataque. -``Y este encuentro no será como la ultima vez Isabella``

-``¿Eso crees?``-pregunta Jasper amenazadoramente, apareciendo de un salto para cubrirme el lado izquierdo como Carlisle el lado derecho, cubriendo a los Masen.

-``Uy! Pero que tenemos aquí? Carlisle Cullen, y a Jasper Hale o quiero decir Cullen``- tanto Carlisle y Jasper saltaron de sorpresa ante su mención pero no bajaron la guardia -``Veo que has encontrado a más Cullens desde la última vez que te vi``-dijo relajándose poniendo su mano bajo la barbilla, con aire pensador, pero con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

-``Callate``-

-``Pero dime algo?, les has dicho quien eres en realidad``-pregunta dirigiéndose a mí, pero al no recibir contesta de mi parte, le hace la pregunta a los demás -`` ¿Acaso saben quién ese esta Señora?``

-``¡BASTA!``- gruño.

-``vamos Bella pensé que eras más divertida, siempre te gustaron las cosas de vampiros…``- comento mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, viendo a todos a los ojos.

-`` Acaso no saben quién es en verdad Isabella Marie Swan, o más bien Bella Cullen… Hermana… Esposa, madre e hija. Hija de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, hermana de Rosalie Emmet, Alice y Jasper… y por ultimo Esposa de Edward Cullen y Madre de un monstruo``-dice lo ultimo con burla viendo a Edward.

No tenía el valor para verlo a la cara para saber qué cara tenia, tampoco a Carlisle y Jasper, lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que esta pesadilla acabara. Al escuchar los jadeos en respuesta.

**Continuara…**

_**Holas chicas! Disculpen el día de retraso, Se que dije lo pondría el lunes pero la mensa de yo, se le olvido guardarlo en el pendrive para subirlo ayer en la U (como tuve clases todo el día de las 7am hasta las 8pm en clases ¬¬ es el día que más odio), asi que mil disculpas xD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, y les doy las gracias por sus comentarios del capi anterior y decirles que tengo más o menos, si es que la inspiración me permite terminar el cap. 10 que lo tengo hasta la mitad y no he podido seguirlo como quiero. Era eso… espero que me ayuden con sus comentarios y me animen a continuar, tengo que saber si les gusto *o***_

_**Y como siempre espero, sus comentarios, sugerencias y reclamos de porte suya**_

_**Saludoss! Que tengan un buen día, Kisses! **_


	11. Capitulo 10: Tiempo

**Capitulo 10: Tiempo**

**POV Bella.**

-`` Acaso no saben quién es Isabella Marie Swan, o quiero decir, Bella Cullen… Hermana… Esposa, madre e hija. Hija de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, hermana de Rosalie Emmet, Alice y Jasper… y por ultimo Esposa de Edward Cullen y Madre de un monstruo``-dice lo ultimo con burla viendo a Edward.

No tenía el valor para verlo a la cara para saber qué cara tenia, tampoco a Carlisle y Jasper, lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que esta pesadilla acabara al escuchar los jadeos de sorpresa de todos.

-``Oh vamos Bella, no les ha contado nada?``-Exclama reprimiendo la risa -``¡que divertido será esto!¿No me crees chico?``- se refería a Edward.

-``Pues mira a esta Bellita que ves aquí, no es la que de verdad crees que es… la muy hipócrita huyo de su futuro para refugiarse y adueñándose de un tiempo que no le pertenece.``-dice apuntándome, a lo que yo solo puedo quedarme callada bajando mi mirada aterrada de encontrarme con su decepción siéndome más miserable que alguna vez.

Y pude sentir la mirada de Edward que me quemaba al posarse en mí.

-``¿No vas a decir nada Bella?, ¡mírame, por favor! ``- me pide Edward, con consternación. Yo solo esquivo su mirada hacia mis pies avergonzada.

-``¿Qué va a decir ella? La muy mentirosa… solo les ha estado mintiendo para entrar en sus vidas. Ocultándoles la verdad fingiendo ser una santa… yo les contare``-dice refiriéndose a el mismo con su pulgar. -``A la dama aquí presente, yo la conocí hace cuanto?``-pregunta a mi volviendo su rostro a mirarme. -``ufff! Ah! Ya sé, hace un siglo en el futuro… sorprendidos ven bien lo ``bien`` que me conservo? ``- pregunto al ver los rostros sorprendidos de todos.

-``¡Estúpido!`` –resoplo Jasper

-``Pero ni creas, a la bella Isabella la conocí siendo una ingenua y tonta humana enamorada de un vampiro deplorable. Aunque no lo crees irónico?``-me pregunta volteando a verme y después a Edward.

-``Siendo tu el vampiro esta vez y el magnífico Edward el lector de mentes un simple y asqueroso humano. ¡Es realmente fascinante!.``

-``¿Qué?``- oí preguntar a Edward confundido, buscando mi ojos para preguntarme. Pero fue Demetri quien le respondió.

-``Lo que oyes, Edward… en mi futuro, digo en nuestro futuro, porque es de ahí de donde vinimos, cierto Bella?``-dice apareciendo a mi lado, rodeando mis hombros con su brazo sacudiéndome como una muñeca sin vida haciendo gruñir a Jasper y a Carlisle, quienes había guardado silencio hasta ahora escuchando. No parecían alterados por lo dicho, sino que nunca dejaron de mirarme en ningún momento.

-``Edward eras un Vampiro con el don de leer las mentes, todas menos la de una simple humana, que inesperadamente había ido a vivir con su padre al lejano pueblo de Forks en la península más fría, donde tu clan, perdón _familia _habitaba``-nombro lo ultimo con aires de burla viendo a Carlisle. -``Toda una Familia de vampiros vegetarianos con exclusivos dones, un lector de mentes, una vidente y un empático, todos hijos de Dr. Cullen, sin contar a un escudo``-

-``Eso es imposible… yo…``-Edward era el único que le contestaba, su madre y los demás mantenían sus vistas fijas en mí, como dándome apoyo.

_No quería esto, no de esta forma, pero…_

-``Tan imposible, como que un vampiro se enamorara de una humana…``-comento Demetri con aire aburrido, moviendo su mano como restándole importancia -``¿Qué más pruebas quieres para creerme? Te lo he dicho casi todo chico. La Bella aquí presente una vez humana se enamoro tan cursimente de ti cómo le fue posible, adoptando a tu familia como suya. Casándose contigo y accediendo a convertirse para pasar la eternidad contigo y su engendro``-

La sola mención de mi hija, me devolvió de mi letargo. Mandando lejos a Demetri de mi lado de un manotazo.

-`` Oh! Lo siento, parece que te recordé lo que es tu hija``-

-``¡Maldito! A ella no la metas en esto``- rugí abalanzadme hacia a él de nuevo. La furia comandando mis sentidos. Dejando a todos sorprendidos, menos a Jasper quien cubrió de inmediato a los Masen.

-``Claro que no, lo hare después cuando la encuentre con ese estúpido lobo, a los Vulturis nada se nos escapa, tú debes saberlo más que bien``-argumenta tomándome del cuello para lanzarme contra un árbol. Jasper iba a venir en mi auxilio pero no lo deje.

-``¡No vengas! Protégeles a ellos``-lo vi dudar, pero obedeció.

-``Muy atento de tu parte, Isabella. Acaso no quieres que terminen como ellos… recuerdas el rostro de Esme, Rosalie y Alice una vez dentro de la hoguera?-gruñí abalanzándome contra él pegando un puñetazo en el suelo partiéndolo en dos, pero él solo sonríe al esquivarlo. -``Deberías dejar que _Jasper _te ayudara, después de todo a él nos costó más trabajo eliminar``-dice levantándose sobándose el costado donde había rozado.

-``Cállate``-

``Pero dime? Recuerdas como decapitaban a _tu_ Edward frente a tus ojos y no pudiste hacer _nada_…¡Nada! ahora será lo mismo``- mi cuerpo convulsionaba del sin fin de emociones que recorrían mi sistema, dominándome. Percatándome de una picazón en las manos y como si fuera familiar, las levante hacia él pensando en despedazarlo. -``Quizás debería recordártelo haciéndolo ahora``-dijo moviendo su mirada hacia los Masen.

En cuestión de segundos, su brazo había explotado desvaneciendo en cenizas. Siendo él quien me mirase sorprendido como todos ante mí hazaña. Me sentí poderosa e invencible registrando las sensaciones para recordar, para después localizar mi próximo objetivo… _sus piernas._

-``¿Y qué era lo que decías?``- dije caminando hacia a él lentamente. Viendo su expresión cuando sus piernas desaparecieron de un golpe cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco -``No tocaras a mi niña ni a Jacob… a nadie después de que acabe contigo``

-``Te arrepentirás de esto, todos ustedes…``- dijo viéndome tendido en el suelo demacrado. -``volveré y te…``

-``De lo único que me arrepentiré es de no haberte matado cuando pude``-le dije viéndolo con la mirada tan fría que me desconocí, como si no fuese yo la que estaba ahí a punto de pisarle el cráneo con toda la fuerza que tenia haciéndolo polvo y prendiéndole fuego.

-``Ese será mi único pecado… el no haberlos detenido ese día en el prado, donde se llevaron todo de mi…``-solloce cayendo sobre mis rodillas, desmoronándome una vez más destrozada. Sintiendo todo el pesar de lo que había sucedido.

Pronto sentí como unos brazos vacilantes me envolvieron acunándome para calmar mis sollozos. Y no era necesario mirar quien era, para saber que era él… Jasper quien me consolaba. Acariciando mi cabello y susurrando palabras bonitas con la cabeza aferrada a mi cuello.

-``Lo siento… Lo siento… perdóname, no quería mentirte… ocultarte mi identidad, pero… tenía miedo de que…``-logre decir entre sollozos levantando mi cabeza para mirar los ojos rojos de Edward había estado llorando. Pero pude notar algo extraño en su mirada -``Lamento haberles ocultado todo a todos, pero no podía permitir que me odiaran o se odiaran… lo siento``-dije bajando nuevamente mi mirada, para pronto sentir como la calma y el cariño me envolvían. No era necesario saber quien me los transmitía, tocándome el hombro para tranquilizarme.

-``No te odiamos, nadie te odia… lo sé``-dijo Jasper regalándome una sonrisa arrogante.

-``Te lo dije nada me separaría de tu lado ahora…``-

-``Pienso lo mismo``- concuerda Carlisle mirándose con el ceño fruncido antes de sonreírme.

-``Claro, aun estamos algo confundidos, pero esperamos que tú seas quien nos oriente y no ese sujeto hija``- pidió Carlisle -``No te juzgaremos te lo doy por seguro, lo que hay que hacer ahora es mantener a Edward y a su madre a salvo antes de su cambio``- yo asiento intentando ponerme de pie.

-``ahora comprendo…``-escucho un susurro si no fuera por mis sentidos, no sabría que había sido Edward quien lo musito. -``Ahora entiendo… todo``

-``Edward``-intento levantarme a un débil y cansada para ver como su rostro era afligido por la consternación y sufrimiento.

-``después de todo, no era a mí a quien mirabas con cariño y amor… no era a mí, no era yo sino… ¿Por qué Bella? Yo a ti… ¿Por qué? ``. –dice apenas cada palabra como si le costara.

-``No entiendes Edward no es así… yo``-digo avanzando un paso, haciendo que el retroceda dos.

-``¡No te acerques! –me grita viéndome sorprendido por su arrebato, lo vi dudar al ver mi dolor ante su acto, pero continuo. -``No te me acerques nunca más, yo… yo no soy el reemplazo de nadie… yo no lo soy``-

-``No entiendes Edward, nunca fue así… tu eres mi Edward no importa donde``-le digo avanzando no importándome su rechazo. -``Tu eres lo más importante para mí no importa donde. Yo estoy hecha para ti tal como tú para mi``-digo tomándole del rostro intentando borrar el dolor de él. -``Por favor escúchame mi vida``-

Pero no… nada podía ser tan fácil, había pasado lo que yo más temía. Él había corrido mis manos de un manotazo alejándose de mi agarre como si quemara.

Como hubiese querido haber sentido dolor en mis manos y no en mi corazón ante su rechazo. Pero en cambio, fue su mirada la que más temor me dio, no me trasmitía nada solo enojo, rabia y tristeza.

-``No quiero saber de ti, nunca me oyes? Nunca``-fue lo último que escuche al escucharlo entrar en su casa, viendo perderse su espalda antes de ser sucumbida por el dolor.

_``Tu eres mi vida Bella ahora``_

_`` Tú eres mi vida Isabella, y me has hecho el hombre más feliz en este mundo``_

_``Bella, solo recuerda que siempre te amare, y si tuviera alguna oportunidad de vivir, me enamoraría nuevamente de ti, no importa dónde, ni cuándo tu eres la dueña de mi corazón y mi alma, mi hermosa Bella, te amare por el resto de la eternidad``_

_``Bella``_

_``Bella``_

_ Escucho lo voz de Edward… ¡Edward! _

_No es diferente…_

-``¿Bella me escuchas?¡Bella!``- abro mis ojos lentamente, encontrándome siendo sacudida por Carlisle en la sala de los Masen.

Lentamente me detengo y observo a mí alrededor analizando. Estaba rodeada de todos preocupados, menos por él.

-``Oh! Querida que alivio que estés bien``-escucho a la Sra. Masen, viéndome aliviada.

-``Oye, esto no es normal Carlisle, no?``-

-`` Por supuesto que, un vampiro es incapaz de desmayarse``- contesta Jasper… ¿Jasper?

Pero ¿Cómo?, corro rápidamente mi mirada en él y en la señora Masen ¿Juntos?.

-``¿Puedes sentarte Bella?``-yo asiento.

-``bien… es a un alivio``-

-``pero ¿Cómo?- digo tomándome la cabeza al sentir una punzada.

-``No lo sé, esperaba que tu pudieras decírnoslo``-dice Jasper sosteniendo mi mano para trasmitirme una dosis de calma.

-``Gracias``-él me sonríe, pero puedo notar preocupación en su mirada. Recordándome en la situación en la que me encontraba antes de "desvanecerme".

No sé por cuánto tiempo guarde silencio perdida en mi cabeza, porque cuando volví a la realidad estaba solo Jasper a mi lado en otra habitación, en mi habitación. Quien me sonrío amablemente a verme reaccionar.

-``¿Estás bien?``-pregunta suevamente. Que caso tiene mentirle?

Negué con mi cabeza -``Nada está bien, nada…``

-``Todo se arreglara ya verás``- asegura entrelazando su mano a la mía intentando mantener esos sentimientos dañinos lejos de mi organismo.

-``¿Sabes? Aun no puedo creer lo que ha pasa en tan solo pocas horas``-me cuenta sentándose sobre la cama, poniendo la cabeza en el respaldar de la cama al igual que yo.

-``Hace una pocas horas no tenía a nadie en el mundo y de la nada tengo que tengo o tendré una familia enorme… es confuso``-dice frunciendo el ceño divertido, viéndome de reojo a lo que yo le sonrío tenuemente.

-``Lo sé, es complicado ha sido así desde un principio Jazz``

-``Cuéntame como soy en tu tiempo, yo no…``-sabia a lo que se refería y lo interrumpí.

-``Eras un buen amigo y hermano mayor… que le encantaba fastidiar con mis emociones cuando era humana`` -

-``¿Humana, pero cómo?``-dice sorprendido.

-``Lo que oyes, aunque apenas te habías adaptado a la dieta, podías controlarte cuando me encontraba cerca. Aunque tenias que poner mucho esfuerzo en eso.``-le comente omitiendo el incidente de mi cumpleaños, no tenía que saber ya que jamás sucedería. -``aunque como te dije, te gustaba manipular mis emociones sobre todo para las apuestas que hacías con Emmet y nunca perdías`` -sonrió involuntariamente al recordarlos.

-``Puedo sentir lo feliz que te hace``-

-``Lo era… los amo a todos, los amaba a todos.``-digo con pensar sintiendo como todos se venía abajo.

-``¿Qué sucedió?``-pregunta preocupado intentando calmarme.

-``No quiero hablar de eso`` -cierro los ojos, esperando que las lagrimas que jamás caerán desaparezcan. -``No ahora, no después de esto``.

-``Lo siento, entiendo``-dice aferrándome entre sus brazos en un abrazo.

-``Aunque sabes?`` -digo levando mi mirada de su pecho a su rostro -``Nuestra convivencia se volvió más fácil después de ser convertida. Claro, esta te volviste más paranoico por mi condición de Neófito y mi hija, pero no paso nada… hasta me enseñaste a luchar y todo``-

-``ya veo… ahora entiendo de tus movimiento al momentos de encontrarnos``- decía poniendo su mano en la barbilla. -``ya decía yo que buena estrategia después de todo tuviste al mejor maestro``-dice riendo contagiándome a mí también.

Sabia su intención a hacer todo esto tan impropio de él. Intentaba distraerme lo más que podía de la situación y de_ Edward._ Debió de sentir mi cambio de humor ya que me miro significativamente.

-``ahora que lo mencionas, ese sujeto el Vulturi también menciono que tenias una hija, pero ¿Cómo? Acaso es una niña inmortal``-

-``¡No te equivocas! Te contare todo desde un principio`` -y ahí le conté como había concebido y tenido a mi niña antes de ser trasformada. Hablamos hasta altar horas de la madrugada, de cual quiero cosa que se nos viniera a la mente. Riéndonos, olvidándonos de cualquier lugar o momento, concentrados solo en el instante recostados los dos haciéndonos compañía. Claro está jamás salió un Alice ni un Edward. Solo éramos nosotros solamente reconfortándonos de nuestra soledad egoístamente.

…

Ya había amanecido hace unas horas. Estaba nublado como mi corazón seguramente llovería.

Jasper había ido de caza, hace unos minutos, después de todo estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al mantenerse en una casa habitada por humanos, sin la necesidad de desgarrarles la garganta. Mientras tanto, yo me despejaba de mis ropas para darme un baño. Lentamente me recuesto en la tina con agua caliento, intentando relajar mis músculos tersos.

Intentando con todo el esfuerzo del mundo en pensar, en aclarar mi mente…

Y nuevamente me perdiéndome a mi misma en la oscuridad envolvente, pero de una forma diferente siento que esta vez es distinta a todas. Siento calidez y una esencia conocida, más que eso siento como si estuviese yo misma enfrente de mí. Una yo igual pero distinta de cabellos negros y ojos castaños de piel más oscura, que me mira con una sonrisa en los labios feliz de alguna forma.

_``Bella al fin`` _

Escucho su voz y la reconozco de y mediato, tan tersa y delicada como la de NXY, pero tan idéntica a la mía. La voz de mi sueño.

-``¿Quién eres?``-pregunto fijándome por primera vez en los tatuajes de su rostro, que comenzaban en su frente, como una media luna rodeada de espirales de color zafiro y continuaban como enredaderas por los contornos de su rostro hasta su hombro, brazos, cintura, por todo su cuerpo.

_Es hermosa _

_``Mi nombre es Zoeybird… Bella``_

-``¿Zoey?``- ella solo asiste con una sonrisa.

_``Bella tengo tanto que decirte y tan poco tiempo… primero que todo quiero que sepas que tu y yo estamos conectadas de una forma que no puedes imaginar``_

-``¿eh?``

_``creo que de alguna forma ya lo sabes``-dice acariciando el contorno de mi gélido rostro haciéndome sentir calor. ``Tu y yo somos una… una misma esencia conectadas por alma y cuerpo``_

-``No sé como lo sé, pero ya lo intuía no solo en la apariencia, sino porque es extraño``

_``Lo sé, pero no es tiempo para eso Bella… hay cosas que tengo que explicarte y debes tener mucha atención.``_

-``Me lo suponía tiene que ver con los cuento Cherokee que nombraste esa vez?``

_``Es sobre nuestro origen, nuestro pasado así que escúchame con cuidado" dijo antes de coger tres alientos profundos antes de empezar. -``Primero deberías saber si la Tsi sgili una bruja Cherokee, está en tu tiempo y no te engañes por el nombre de "bruja". Ellas no siguen los caminos pacíficos, ni hermosos. Tampoco son mujeres sabias como Nyx. Un Tsi sgili vive como una paria, separados de la tribu. Ellas son malas. Ellas se deleitan con la muerte.``_

-``No sé qué quieres decir, Zoey``

_``Quiero decir que ellas son poderosas psíquicas y pueden matar con su mente``- al decir eso lo primero que se me viene a la mente es Jane, pero guardo silencio._

Zoey alzo la vista hacia mí. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y yo podría decir que nosotras pensamos lo mismo: Jane era una psíquica poderosa

``¿Entonces es Kalona una de las Tsi sgili?``-pregunte.

_``No. Kalona es peor. Mucho peor. La Tsi Sgili es mala y peligrosa, pero son humanas y pueden ser tratadas como cualquier humana.``- Zoey hizo una pausa y yo pude oír como cogía aire tres veces. Cuando Zoey comenzó a hablar otra vez, su voz sonó baja, como si estuviera preocupada por si alguien pudiera oírla de casualidad. Exactamente no parecía asustada. Ella parecía cautelosa. Cautelosa y muy muy seria. -``Kalona era el padre de los Cuervos mockers y no era humano. Le llamamos a él y a sus descendientes demonios retorcidos, pero esto no es realmente exacto. Creo que la mejor manera de describir a Kalona es como un ángel.``- Un frio repentino corrió por mi cuerpo cuando Zoey menciono a los cuervos; entonces comprendí lo que ella había dicho y parpadee con sorpresa._

-``¿Un ángel?, ¿como en la biblia y cuentos? ¿No se supone que son tipos buenos?``

_``Se supone que ellos lo son. Ten presente que la tradición cristiana dice que Lucifer era el más hermoso y brillante de los ángeles, pero el cayo``._

-``Eso es correcto. Había olvidado eso``- digo razonando -``¿Entonces Kalona es un ángel que cayó y se volvió un tipo malo?``

_``En parte. En tiempos antiguos, los ángeles anduvieron por la tierra conviviendo con la gente. Muchos pueblos tienen historias para describirlo. La biblia les llamo Nephilim. Los griegos y los romanos les llamaron Dioses del Olimpo. Pero independientemente de cómo fueran llamados, todas las historias están de acuerdo en dos cosas: Primero, que ellos eran hermosos y poderosos. Segundo, que ellos se juntaban con los humanos.``_

_``Bien, ellos eran seres excepcionales. La gente Cherokee habla de un ángel en particular, hermoso más allá de la comparación. El tenía las alas del color de la noche y podía cambiar de forma en una criatura que se parecía a un enorme cuervo. Al principio nuestra gente le dio la bienvenida como a un Dios. Le cantamos canciones y bailamos para él. Nuestras cosechas prosperaron. Nuestras mujeres fueron más fértiles. Pero gradualmente todo cambio. Realmente no sé por qué. Las historias son demasiado viejas. Demasiadas de ellas han sido perdidas en el tiempo. Mi conjetura es que es difícil conseguir que un Dios viva contigo, no importa cuán hermoso sea. La canción que recuerdo que cantaba mi abuela decía que Kalona había cambiado cuando empezó a mentir con las doncellas de la tribu. La historia dice que después de la primera vez que él se acostó con una doncella, empezó a obsesionarse. El necesitaba mujeres constantemente - las ansió y también las odio por causar la lujuria y la necesidad que el compadecía en ellas``_

-``Eso suena más aun ser humano que a un dios``

_``Tienes razón, Bella. La canción de mi Abuela decía que las doncellas le dieron la espalda y ahí es cuando el se convirtió en un monstruo. El uso su poder divino para gobernar a nuestros hombres mientras el profanaba a nuestras mujeres. Y durante todo este tiempo su odio hacia las mujeres creció con una intensidad que era más espantosa aun debido a su obsesión por ellas. Oí una vez a una vieja mujer mi abuela sabía hablar y ella dijo que para Kalona, las mujeres cherokee eran el agua, y el aire, su alimento-su misma vida, aunque el odiara esto, las necesitaba desesperadamente.``_

Ella hizo una nueva pausa y yo pude prever fácilmente la mirada de repugnancia en su cara reflejada en su voz cuando ella siguió con su historia.

_``Las mujeres que él violo se quedaron embarazadas, pero la mayor parte de ellas dieron a luz a cosas muertas, irreconocibles como los hijos de ninguna especie. Pero de vez en cuando uno de sus descendientes vivió, aunque este no fuera claramente humano. Las historias dicen que los niños de Kalona eran cuervos, con los ojos y los miembros de un hombre.``_

Un temblor me sacudió. -``He visto y oído los cuervos, muchos de ellos. Uno de ellos intento atacarme. ``

Zoey se rompió. Y cambio su expresión _``Cuervos mockers" La voz de ella era dura como el acero. ``Con que has estado tratando con los espíritus de los niños del demonio Kalona"_

-``¿Que le paso a Kalona?``- pregunte bruscamente.

_``Fue su lujuria insaciable por las mujeres lo que tarde o temprano lo destruyo. Los guerreros de las tribus lo tantearon durante años para dominarlo. Ellos simplemente no pudieron. El era una criatura mítica y mágica, y solo el mito y la magia podían derrotarlo.``_

``Entonces, ¿qué paso?``-pregunto

_``La Ghigua llamo a un consejo secreto de mujeres sabias de todas las tribus_.``

``¿Que es Ghigua?``- pregunte.

_``Es el nombre cherokee para la mujer querida de la tribu. Ella es una mujer sabia, una diplomática y a menudo muy cerca del gran espíritu. Cada tribu escoge a una y ella sirve en el consejo de mujeres. Entonces una Gigua llamo a las mujeres sabias para que se juntaran y ellas se encontraron en secreto, en el único lugar donde Kalona no las escucharía disimuladamente-en la cueva profunda en la tierra.``_

-``¿Por qué no os oiría el allí?``

_``Kalona odia la tierra. El es una criatura del cielo, que es a donde el pertenecía.``_

-``Bien, y ¿porque el gran espíritu o quienquiera lo hizo volver a donde el pertenecía?``-dije.

_``Libre albedrio``-dijo Zoey. - ``Kalona era libre de escoger su camino, tal como tú y yo somos libres de escoger nuestro rumbo``_

``El libre albedrio jode a veces``-dije.

_Zoey se rio y el sonido familiar y feliz me hizo relajarme un poco. ``Desde luego a veces lo es. Pero en este caso, el libro albedrio de las mujeres Ghigua es lo que salvo a nuestra gente.``_  
``¿Que hicieron ellas?`` pregunto

_``Ellas usaron la magia de las mujeres para crear una doncella tan hermosa, que sería imposible que Kalona se resistiera``_

-``¿Crear una chica? ¿Quieres decir que le hicieron un lavado de cara mágica a alguien?``

_`` creo que ellas crearon a una doncella. La Ghigua que era la alfarera más dotada, formo el cuerpo de una doncella de arcilla y pinto una cara que era hermosa más allá de cualquier comparación. La Ghigua conocía a la tejedora más dotada de todas las tribus, quien tejió su largo cabello oscuro, cayendo como ondas alrededor de su delgada cintura. La modista Ghigua cosió un vestido para ella, que era blanco como la luna llena y todas las mujeres lo decoraron con cuentas y plumas. La Ghigua que era la más veloz, acaricio sus piernas y las doto con la velocidad. Y la Ghigua conocida como la cantante más talentosa de todas las tribus le susurro dulcemente, suaves palabras dándole la más agradable de todas las voces. Y Cada una de las Ghigua corto la palma de sus manos y usaron su propia sangre como tinta para representar en su cuerpo los siete puntos sagrados: el norte, el sur, el este, el oeste, encima, debajo y espíritu. Entonces se dieron la mano formando un circulo en torno a la hermosa figura de arcilla y usando su poder combinado, la trajeron a la vida``_

-``¡Tienes que estar de broma, Zoey! ¿Las mujeres hicieron básicamente que una muñeca volviera a la vida?``- dije.

_``Así es como sucedió la historia`` dijo ella "Señorita, ¿por qué es esto mas difícil de creer que una chica con la habilidad de llamar a los cinco elementos?``_

-``Huh``- dije, sintiendo como si mis mejillas se encendía con su suave reproche.-``Creo que tienes un punto``.

_``Las mujeres Ghigua le dieron vida y propusieron que la mujer objeto se llamara A-ya``_

-``¡Eh! conozco esa palabra. Quiere decir "yo"``-dije.

_``Muy bien, Bella. Ellas la llamaron A-ya porque ella tenía un pedazo de cada una de ellas dentro de ella-ella era, de cada mujer Ghigua, su yo.``_

_``La Ghigua no dijo nada a nadie sobre A-ya - nada a sus maridos o hijas, hijos o padres. Con el alba la condujeron desde la cueva a un lugar cerca de la corriente donde Kalona iba por las mañanas a bañarse, susurrándole todo lo que debía hacer. Mientras estaba allí, sentada en un pequeño pedazo de luz del sol de la mañana, peinando su pelo y cantando una canción de una doncella, fue cuando Kalona la vio, y como las mujeres sabían-él se obsesiono instantáneamente con poseerla. A-ya hizo lo que debía y para lo que la habían creado. Ella se escapo de Kalona con su velocidad mágica. Kalona la siguió. En su necesidad feroz de ella, apenas vacilo en la boca de la cueva en la cual ella había desaparecido y el no vio a las mujeres Ghigua que le siguieron detrás de él, tampoco oyó su suave cantico mágico. _

_Kalona atrapo a A-ya en las profundas entrañas de la Tierra. En vez de gritar y luchar contra él, la más hermosa doncella le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y el cuerpo invitándole. Pero al instante en que el la penetro, el cuerpo suave y atractivo volvió a ser lo que había sido - tierra y el espíritu de mujer. Sus brazos y sus piernas se hicieron arcilla que el sostuvo y su espíritu de arenas movedizas lo atraparon, mientras el canto de las mujeres Ghigua llamaba a la madre tierra para que sellara la cueva y atrapara a Kalona en el abrazo eterno de A-ya. Y allí esta hasta nuestro nacimiento, firmemente atado con el corazón de la tierra.``_

Parpadee, como si emergiera después de una larga zambullida en el mar y mis ojos se abrieron al no poder más

_``Tu y yo somos A-ya, somos la que una vez fue hecha para pertenecerle a Kaloma`` -pude ver como Zoey me miraba con compasión y tristeza como si ella no quisiera decir eso._

_``Bella por culpa de una mala racha del destino, te encuentras en un lugar que no te pertenece, sino a mi… yo soy la que debería dar todo para vencerlo y no tu, pero ese bastardo a escapado de mi para poseerte ti… ya no me queda tiempo Bella``-_me dice dándome una mirada desesperada al ver cómo se va desvaneciendo poco a poco. _``Kaloma se ha dado cuenta de mi aparición… solo una cosa más yo lo siento… habrá muchas cosas que tendrás que afrontar, pero ten confianza tu puedes y por favor no pierdas tu alma… No te pierdas a ti misma protege lo que más quieres, y perdóname Bella… solo no me odies por lo está por pasar… es inevitable Bella ten-``_

Pero ya era demasiado tarde se había desvanecido y yo me encontraba sola recostada en la tina del baño. Con más cosas en la cabeza de las cuales pensar que con las que llegue.

La única cosa que tenia clara en este momento… era que todo, que todo esto no era más que una mentira… Después de todo, quizás Edward estaba equivocado… todo este tiempo pensando… yo jamás le pertenecí… jamás fui hecha para él, ni para nadie ya que mi dueño, el dueño de mi cuerpo y alma no era más que Kaloma desde el inicio.

**Continuara…**

**Holas chicas! Mucho Tiempo no?, pero que creen acá de nuevo a la acción trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo que esperaron por más de dos menos creo xD o más.**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero sabrán no tenia pensando publicar hasta salir de clases, pero como tenia este capi listo se los deje… aunque no se para cuando tenga listo el siguiente, lo más seguro para cuando termine con mis clases en la U. estaré 100 % con vosotras. Así que paciencia, por que de ninguna manera tengo pensado abandonar, por eso no importa cuánto me demore siguiere con el fic a toda costa.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todas las que han estado siguiéndome, apoyándome y dándome ánimos para seguir, a todas aquellas que he dejado sin dedos por la espera, este capi va dedicado a todas ustedes.**

**Y por favor déjeme sus comentarios!**

**Kisses bye! Bye! Nos vemos en el siguiente **


	12. Capitulo 11: Cambio de planes

**Capitulo 11: Cambio de planes**

**Pov Bella**

Todo pareció ser un sueño, sin embargo era mucho más que eso, mi visión tenía un significado más profundo que aun carece de sentido en mi cabeza, de lo único que fui consiente fue del golpe en la puerta y la voz de la Sra. Masen llamándome del otro lado de ella despertarme de mi sueño, si es así como puedo llamarle.

-"Isabella, hija ¿Cómo están las cosas ahí adentro? Has estado mucho tiempo y me ha entrado la preocupación" – podía oír la preocupación en su voz e instantáneamente me vi forzada a respondiéndole con voz ronca.

-"Si, estoy bien lo siento estaba pensando y se me fue el tiempo" –digo parándome en la tina para tomar la toalla y envolverla en mi cuerpo.-"¡Salgo en un momento!".- aviso.

Momento después escucho como sus pasos se alejan de la puerta hacia el pasillo, dándome privacidad.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de mis labios y limpio húmedo el espejo con mi mano, para ver a la persona reflejada enfrente mío y lo único que veo es un rostro casando y mis ojos dorados casi negros sin brillo que me recuerdan a los de él.

_Edward_

-"¿Qué voy hacer?" –me pregunto sosteniéndome en el lavamanos con mis manos empuñadas, intentando sosteniéndome con todas mis fuerzas viéndome en el espejo. –"¿Qué he de hacer? él debe estar destrozado… todo lo que quiero es protegerlo y lo único que he hecho es lastimarlo."-divago sintiendo el dolor de mi pecho, pensando en mi familia, en mi hija en mi Edward y en un instante, todo tiene sentido.

-"Todo lo que he hecho es estar pensando en mi, justificándome que lo hago por ellos." –reconozco viéndome por primera vez en mucho tiempo a la persona que verdad soy. Y no observo a la mujer que esperaba ser, sino al egoísta depredador que verdad soy… un ser egoísta e insensible, el monstruo que Edward intentaba evitar que me convirtiera todo este tiempo. Y lo vi al fin.

-"Esto ya no se trata de mí, por primera vez ya no se trata de lo que yo sienta, no importa lo que me pase" –le digo al monstruo de mi reflejo –"Lo más importante es Carlisle, Jasper, la Sra. Masen, Esme, Alice, Rose, Emmet… todos, todos esperan que vaya por ellos y lo más importante Edward, él me espera. No puedo fallarle, no importa quién soy o quien fui él no entiende nada, él no comprende nada" – me digo dándome cuenta de mi falta, él no comprende lo que pasa, todo esto lo debe de estar matando, debe de estar destrozado pensando que yo solo he estado jugando con él, que yo solo he estado engañándolo y manipulándolo como un juguete una distracción humana que cuando me aburra dejare.

Ante ese pensamiento una memoria fugas cruzo mi mente, un recuerdo humano que había escondido en lo más profundo de mi muralla mental. Una donde una humana yo, es sucumbida todas las noches por pesadillas, donde solo me veía perdida, sin valor e insignificante después de su partida.

-"Edward perdóname, lo siento…"-suplico a mi misma abrasándome para evitar que el agujero que una vez hubo en mi pecho sigua agrietándose. – "Todo lo que he hecho es pensar en mi, en mi perdida… Olvidándome de ti… en que tú también sientes, que tu eres el único lastimado aquí, por mi falta de determinación y fortaleza" _Edward_ -musito meciéndome en el suelo del baño, mientras me abrazaba silenciosamente sin saber cómo poco a poco el dolor se iba adormilando en mi ser hasta quedar más calmada pensando en mi siguiente movimiento y como podría enfrentar a Kaloma y a mi nuevo descubrimiento.

* * *

**Pov Jasper**

Después de dejar a Bella un poco más tranquila en la casa de los humanos (los Masen), fui aprobar caza. Debo de admitir que no era lo que esperaba, pero me hace sentir más tranquilo, sin remordimiento. Aunque el sentimiento de preocupación aun estaba presente, ¿Cómo no va estarlo?.

Solo de tres cosas estaba totalmente seguro.

Que Bella era una vampira extraña, que ella venia de un lugar donde me conocía y tenía un propósito y tercero que mi deber era protegerla a toda costa.

-"Veo que ya has vuelto, ¿Cómo te fue, encontraste algo?"-encuentro a Carlisle preguntándome como si me conociera toda la vida. A pesar de las advertencias de mis cicatrices y a él no parece importarle, era comprensible para la Sra. Masen ya que le era imposible verlas, que aun siendo un vampiro ella se encuentra siempre intentando ser agradable y amable intentando hacerme sentir cómodo.

-"Nada más que alces… no sé como lo haces"-me encuentro continuándole la conversación, solo estoy siendo cortes, Bella me dijo que fuera amable con ellos, solo por ello.

-"Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra…"-responde mientras con una pala intentaba arreglar el patio trasero de la casa, después del desorden ocasionado ayer. Podía sentir la preocupación y la curiosidad en él, así que espere hasta que él soltara lo que quiere preguntar.

-"Hn"

-"¿Cómo se encuentra?" –pregunta después de un incomodo silencio.

-"No lo sé… todo en ella es un caos. Cuando me fui estaba más calmada, pero ahora se ha sucumbido" –digo dándole una mirada al segundo piso.

-"¿Puedes ayudarla…? Tú con tu don…" –dice dejando de trabajar de pronto para encararme con un semblante más que curiosidad era de preocupado antes de ver hacia la habitación donde se oyen los sollozos.

-"Puedo… sin embargo, creo que lo mejor es dejar que ella misma tome control sobre sus emociones de momento." –digo metiendo las manos a mis bolsillos para calmar la ansiedad, antes de entrar a la casa.

- "¿Y qué me dices el chico? Se encuentra bien" –dice deteniendo mi acción.

Sin poder evitarlo frunció el ceño con amargura y contesto haciendo una mueca.

-"No es momento de preocuparnos por el pobre niño incomprendido que no es capaz de ver más allá de su nariz" –digo volteándome para encarar a Cullen quien me reto con una fulminante mirada antes de suspirar.

-"¿Molesto?" –pregunto al sentir su enojo, e inmediatamente envió un poco de calma. –"puedes creerte un _ser_ civilizado pero el depredador aun esta dentro de ti, aunque intentes comportante como un ser humano, mas lejos estas de serlo Carlisle… tus emociones y tu instinto siempre estarán en lo más profundo de tu ser" –le comento con un deje de burla dándole un sonrisa agria. – "¿Es que acaso acabas de comenzar a encariñarte con el chico? Bueno después de todo era o sera con quien tienes un lazo más allá de su humanidad" –comento sacando las manos de mis bolsillos parándome derecho tomando esto con total seriedad. –"No sacas nada con pensar en ello, desde este momento las cosas han cambiado el futuro que estaba trazado ya que no es el mismo y no necesitamos gastar el tiempo llorar por lo que no pasara o por lo que ha sucedido"-

-"Lo sé y siento lo de antes, es que…no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que dijo ese Demetri"-dice viendo el suelo, pero lo interrumpo.

-"Si lo sé, aun así lo más importante ahora es pensar en ello y qué decisión tomar ya que las cosas no volverán hacer como eran antes o como debieron ser, y tanto tu como yo hemos encontrado porque luchar debido a que formamos parte ya de este clan o familia como quieras llamarle" –argumento mientras me masajeo las sienes con cansancio. –"Lo más importante en este momento es Bella, debemos pensar cuál es nuestro próximo movimiento contra los Vulturi ella debe decirnos lo que sabe y como ha pasado toda esta tragedia, para eso necesitamos que dejes de distraerá has entendido" –digo mientras volteo hacia la puerta de la cocina que estaba semi-abierta hacia el patio, dejando ver al chico Masen, quien se había parado a escuchar.

-"Edward"- le llama Carlisle quien no se había percatado de la presencia del chico, lo cual era extraño. –"¿Estás bien?"-pregunto dándole un vistazo al semblante de esté, que por decir poco aun vestía lo mismo que ayer.

-"He estado mejor"- le responde simplemente antes de voltear a verme, haciéndome llegar un sentimiento de enojo y resentimiento, pero no puedo saber si se dirigía a mi o no.- "Isabella puede hacer lo que le plazca ella, no significa nada para mí un ser tan despiadado y mentiroso… así que lo que ella haga me tiene sin cuidado" –dice lo ultimo escupiendo las palabras con desagrado, pero algo en su semblante hace que me hierva el veneno, sin poder controlarme ya lo tenía contra la pared sujetándolo por el cuello viéndolo con furia, mientras él me contemplaba con un deje de miedo en sus ojos fijos en los rojos míos.

-"Escúchame niño y óyeme bien, jamás y digo jamás vuelvas a hablar de Bella de esa manera, un humano como tú, un mocoso como tú no siente ni sentirá un poco el dolor que ella siente en este momento. Ella está rota, tu eres su todo, tu eres el por qué ella está aquí, ella te ama más que a nadie" –le hago entender viéndole a los ojos mientras le trasmito el sin fin de emociones que he sentido en Bella desde ayer –"Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero ella no mintió por gusto, estaba asustada y sola. Bella sacrifico todo por estar a tu lado, tanto por volver a verte como para salvarte. Cosa que un insignificante humano como tú jamás entenderá y valorara, pero sabes que a ella no le importa, ¿sabes por qué? ¿Eh?-cuestiono empujándolo una vez más contra la pared –"Porque ella te ama más que nadie… humano o no, ella te elegirá porque eres indispensable para ella, Bella no jugaría con nadie de esa manera. Entiendes?"- digo soltándole de una vez haciéndole tropezar con sus propios pies cayéndose en el intento de recuperar el aire de sus pulmones.

-"Pudiste habérselo dicho de otro modo" –dice Carlisle entrando a la estancia como si nada.

-"Una persona tan terca masoquista como él jamás hubiera escuchado de otro modo, le gusta ser la reina del drama"- comento mientras le doy la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-"Gracias y lo siento yo… deje que todo me hundiera en la desesperación y no quise escucharla, ella debe de odiarme ahora… yo…aun hay cosas que no entiendo, sin embargo…"-dice atropellándose con sus palabras, pasándose la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo y angustia mientras se mordía el labio inferior que temblaba.

Sin dejar observarlo no puedo evitar sentir un poco de compasión y simpatía hacia él.

-"Yo jamás podría odiarte, primero odiaría la forma en la que te amo Edward a odiarte por algo que tengo culpa"-dice una suave y delicada voz viniendo de la otra habitación.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Uy! No me maten ya que he vuelto desde el mas haya con un nuevo capi al fin. Chicas lamento mucho la demora pero me costó un sinfín el poder encontrar la forma de sentarme a escribir mis ideas y ponerlas en orden he tenido poco tiempo que uso para respirar comer y dormir, pero estoy intentando volver a la rutina para comenzar a escribir nuevamente, ya tengo el siguiente capi casi listo para el lunes, asi la historia volverá a sus andanzas una vez o dos veces a la semana (ya que tuve unas buenas vacaciones si se puede llamar asi). ¿Bueno chicas que les parece mi regreso? Les gusto el capi? Me esmere mucho ya que es la cuarte vez que lo cambio debido a que no me convencía. **

**Unas incógnitas para el siguiente capi:**

**Bella aceptara las disculpas de Edward? Volverán hacer las cosas como antes? Como se sentirá Edward al ver la interacción de Jasper hacia Bella, como les estarán las cosas en Vulterra?**

**Bueno todo lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo. **

**Espero muchos comentarios ya que me interesa mucho su opinión sobre la historia para continuar. **

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas lectoras que me ha estado esperando y teniendo paciencia a la desaparecida autora xDD**

**Saludos y muchos besos nos vemos en el siguiente Kisses**


End file.
